El tiempo en mis manos - Una historia sobre el eterno retorno
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Después de un confuso accidente automovilístico, Maria Barbara ha viajado en el tiempo hasta 1904. Ahora deberá enfrentar a Julius y las personas de su pasado mientra intenta cambiar el futuro y volver a su época. Después de intentar fallidamente que el Profesor Wirklich se reencontrarse con su Krimhild, buscará acercarse a él de otra manera para evitar la desgracia. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Prólogo -El paso del tiempo

**EL TIEMPO EN MIS MANOS**

 **Una historia sobre el eterno retorno by** _ **Vicky Yun Kamiya**_

 **Prólogo: El paso del tiempo**

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Estudio la unión entre tiempo y espacio._

 _-El matrimonio perfecto._

 _La teoría del todo. Director: James Mart_

Regensburg, la ciudad romana construida por Marco Aurelio con el nombre de Castra Regina. Regensburg, la ciudad de la dieta del Emperador Carlos V del Sacro Imperio Romano, donde se debatió la reforma protestante. Regensburg, la ciudad que supo ver a Napoleón Bonaparte herido durante su lucha contra la Quinta Coalición. Regensburg, la ciudad que a pesar de lo cambiantes de las épocas parecía inalterable al paso del tiempo (1).

Pero ni siquiera Regensburg podía resistirse al avance del progreso. Una vez finalizada la Gran Guerra, la ciudad modificó su fisonomía en muy poco tiempo. A pesar de conservar su catedral y su casco histórico intactos, lo que había cambiado era la forma de entender la vida y el mundo de sus habitantes. Con las luces eléctricas en gran parte de la ciudad la gente se animaba a posponer sus horarios de dormir. La economía se había estabilizado después de tantos años de privaciones de la post-guerra, por lo tanto el nivel de vida de la población mostró una mejoría notable a los años anteriores a la República de Weimar (2). Nuevas y modernas urbanizaciones ampliaban la fisonomía de la ciudad, dándole un aspecto más fresco. Además, había una motivación importante para ganarle al sueño y esta era disfrutar del asombroso cine expresionista alemán. Asombrosas historias de amor, terror o misterio junto a de maravillosas escenografías y actores que dotados de una gran expresividad, cautivaban al público de todas las edades. Aunque aún no se podía escuchar el sonido de las voces de los artistas, las grandes orquestas aportan la carga emotiva al espectador. Y si esta música no era suficiente, siempre quedaba el entregarse al ritmo del jazz o del fox-trop en algún club nocturno del centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo el matrimonio Rassen, prefería terminar la velada en la terraza privada del Hotel Maximilian, uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad.

Maria Barbara se apoyó sobre el barandal. A su espalda, el aroma del Danubio invitaba a disfrutar el fresco de la noche. Frente a ella, la vista de la ciudad. Desde allí podía ver cómo la mansión que el bisabuelo de Maria Barbara, el barón Von Alesmeier había hecho construir en la zona rural, ahora era una rebosante área urbana y en poco tiempo más quedaría ubicada directamente en el centro de la ciudad. Incluso una parte de los antiguos terrenos ya había sido vendida por su padre, mientras que otra parte fue cedida para la construcción del ferrocarril. En los tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial, la misma María había parcelado gran parte del terreno que rodeaba la casa, con lo que éste se había reducido a prácticamente un acre. A pesar de que se podría interpretar como un signo de pobreza, el final de la década del ´20 no permitía la nostalgia en quienes habitaban ese nuevo tiempo. Todo signo del pasado era rápidamente descartado, como un lastre del que había que deshacerse.

Apenas la pareja llegó al restaurante, atrajeron la atención del resto de los comensales. Maria contuvo la respiración. Durante un pequeño momento se sintió incómoda ante tanta exposición, pero inmediatamente descartó ese pensamiento. Sabía que mientras estuviera casada con David, siempre habría quien murmurara, y con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a esa situación. Además, el señor Rassen era un hombre demasiado moderno para un lugar tan conservador como aquella antigua ciudad alemana, y bastaba con observar su andar para darse cuenta. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas de mezclilla color gris perla con finas rayas, cubierto por un grueso tapado en tono arena. En su cuello lucía una atrevida corbata borgoña y en su muñeca un auténtico reloj de oro. Sus zapatos –blancos y crema– combinaban a la perfección con su sombrero _homburg_ (3). A pesar de que David no deseaba ser el centro de la escena –aunque a decir verdad tampoco se ponía incómodo si lo era-, en ese momento se sintió feliz de que conocidos y extraños le observaran mientras estrenaba su nuevo bigote. Pese a que su esposa no había recibido muy bien la sorpresa, él estaba muy conforme con el resultado.

Sin embargo, el espectáculo duró poco porque de inmediato el adicionista los acompañó a un sector exclusivo de la terraza, donde pudieron cenar a solas. David le pidió al camarero que le trajera una botella de tinto y luego se marchara. Quería disfrutar de la compañía de su mujer sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

El mozo dejó la botella y se retiró, no sin antes mirar disimuladamente a Maria Barbara, que aún observaba la calle. Su esposo solía reírse y comentar que la verdadera dueña de las miradas era ella, argumentando que su carácter distraído y algo falta de autoconfianza le impedían notarlo. Y lo cierto es que David tenía razón: era imposible no reparar en ella. Aunque ya no era una mujer joven y en su rostro asomaban algunas líneas de expresión, poseía un halo de misterio y sensualidad en su andar que más de una adolescente le envidiaba. Portaba un liviano vestido negro de lentejuelas y sobre él, un enorme abrigo de piel. El viento jugaba con los pliegues del vestido, asomando por debajo de sus pálidas rodillas.

–¿María, hace falta más vino? –la voz de David sorprendió a su mujer.

–Eh… no lo sé… mañana debemos levantarnos temprano. –respondió ella, volteandose hacia la mesa.

–Es muy buena cosecha...

Maria se distrajo nuevamente: las luces del alumbrado iluminaban directamente a la escuela de música, la cual parecía ser la dueña de sus pensamientos. Las campanas de la Catedral indicaron las once de la noche.

–Bueno, como no me contestas voy a tener que servirte. Tal vez te ponga más conversadora y te anime a acompañarme. –suspiró, vertiendo bebida en ambas copas.

Maria Barbara se dirigió hacia su lugar en la mesa. Sus suaves pasos hacían brillar su vincha de strass y sus zapatos de charol, al tiempo que sus largos collares de perlas se movían como el péndulo de un reloj. Cruzó sus piernas de lado de forma elegante y con fingida seriedad, tomó su copa.

–¿Y bien? ¿De qué necesita hablar conmigo, señor Rassen?

–No sé. ¿Qué te ha parecido la película? –respondió David, comiendo lo que le sobraba de su postre.

–Para ser de tu elección no ha estado mal. Aunque dejame decirte que acepté venir a ver esta película porque es del mismo director que la de "Los Nibelungos", no porque me haya hecho seguidora de la ciencia ficción.

–Bueno, la verdad debo reconocer que los efectos me han impresionado para bien… pero ¡el guión se las trae!. Obreros que luchan contra una mujer robot de oro… no son cosas que se ven todos los días.

–Pues eso te lo reconozco. El ser humano es muy complejo… por mucho que quieras guiar su conducta, siempre puede salirse de la norma.

–Por supuesto. –respondió David, acabando de nuevo con su vino. –Podrías tratar de clasificar al espíritu humano de mil formas, pero la realidad es que los seres humanos no son animales de laboratorio y por más que intentes prever sus acciones, siempre corres el riesgo de equivocarte. Sino serías justamente un robot. Por eso siempre hay personas que rompen los moldes por los más diversos motivos, incluso aquellos que menos te imaginas.

–¿Por amor, como lo hace Freder?

–Me parece que el amor es un motivo más que válido para romper cualquier estructura. ¿No lo crees _Maria_? (4) –preguntó al verter un poco de vino en su copa.

–No tengo forma de objetar ese argumento. –respondió Maria Barbara bebiendo un sorbo de la dulce bebida.

–Entonces… –David acercó su silla mucho más cerca de la de su bella dama, tanto que podía hablarle casi al oído. –Considerando que al parecer ni nuestro hijo ni nadie nos necesita en la casa… y hace mucho tiempo que hemos estado ocupados cada uno con sus cosas, yo te quería proponer… –sus labios se acercaron tanto a su rostro que quedaron casi pegados al oído de su esposa y su voz se convirtió en un susurro. –¿Por qué no me acompañas a la biblioteca y te muestro los nuevos libros que me enviaron desde Frankfurt? Conseguí unos números que me faltaban de la _Amazing Stories_ (5)... ¡Si los lees seguro te van a encantar!

–¡¿Q-qué…?!

Los ojos de Maria se dilataron y no por efecto del alcohol. Primero se había quedado en _stand-by_ ; lo de la biblioteca podía ser alguna especie de mensaje en código. Era una –mala según Maria Barbara– costumbre que solía usar David para hacerle comentarios en público, los cuales algunas veces eran indecorosos y otras veces eran formas de burlarse de los presentes. Pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban frente a ningún testigo para tener que hacer tal cosa. Entonces la única explicación que le quedaba es que simplemente se estaba divirtiendo a costilla de ella, tomándole el pelo.

–¡Ah, no se puede hablar de nada serio contigo! ¡Eres como un niño! ¡Y para peor no sé qué le ves de interesante a esos pasquines! ¿Por qué no lees algo más… serio?

David abrió la boca, como quien se siente sorprendido y ofendido por un comentario fuera de lugar. Si bien no le gustaba que la gente cuestionara sus decisiones, sabía que en su esposa eran comunes este tipo de opiniones. Ya habían tenido tiempo atrás un largo debate acerca de las tiras cómicas que David recortaba de los diarios y los trenes a escala que había instalado en el despacho. Así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que agregarle un poco de drama a sus opiniones. Con fingido enojo respondió.

–¿Te parece que no es algo serio? ¡La Ciencia Ficción es algo muy serio! ¡Son las preguntas que nos hacemos acerca de nuestro futuro como especie! En el futuro, cuando la tecnología avance: ¿viviremos mejor o nos volveremos esclavos de esa tecnología, como pasaba con el robot de Maria? ¿Y si nos pudiéramos implantar partes mecánicas?

–¿Qué, como Frankenstein?

–Sí, como el monstruo del doctor Frankestein. No es tan raro… hay un tipo en Berlín que dice que puede transformar un cuerpo masculino en femenino…

–¡Ay, vamos! –respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de la copa del agua. –El mundo siempre estuvo lleno de locos...

–¡Pues de Galileo también decían que estaba loco! ¡Y tuvo razón en todo! Antes tomaba meses viajar en carreta, y ahora podemos hacer la mitad de la distancia gracias a los autos. ¿Quién dice que pronto no podremos viajar al espacio? ¿Te imaginas, nosotros cenando esta noche mientras observamos las lunas de Saturno?

–Pues en el –improbable– caso que se pudiera, sería muy caro. Mejor sería terminar con el hambre o con las enfermedades, ¿no te parece?

–Estamos de acuerdo… pero, en caso que pudiéramos visitar o vivir en otros planetas… eso nos lleva a la siguente pregunta. ¿Realmente estamos solos en el universo? Digo, hay miles de galaxias… y aunque muy lejanas, ¿qué quita que no haya otras formas de vida? ¿Y si son más evolucionadas que nosotros? ¿Serán amigos o enemigos?

–En el campo siempre hay alguien que dice que vio una luz en el cielo o algo así, pero son cosas para asustar a los niños, nada más. Lo cierto es que no tenemos ninguna prueba de que haya alguna otra especie inteligente en el espacio...

–Pues tampoco tenemos pruebas de que no lo hayan.

–Hasta que no lo vea, no lo creeré.

–Pues yo quiero creer.

Maria se sirvió a sí misma otra copa y se la tomó de un solo golpe. Si esa sarta de delirios iba a seguir, lo mejor era tomarse unos buenos tragos y no acordarse de nada en la mañana siguiente.

–Ay, vamos… de verdad que tienes que dejar de leer esas cosas, o voy a creer que me casé con un loco. –respondió, tomándose el último sorbo.

–Bueno Maria, es no quieres hablar del cine, no quieres cenar ni hablar de ciencia ficción… le das a un hombre mucho que pensar…. A ver, dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer mi bella señora? –interrogó David, apoyando su brazo en la mesa y sujetándose la barbilla con la mano, a punto de estallar en risas.

–¡En este momento volver a mi casa con mi hijo! –exclamó la mujer, visiblemente ofuscada. –¿De qué te ríes?

–Es que cuando haces esa cara de puchero, te pones tan linda. ¿Te he dicho que con el tiempo te vuelves cada vez más hermosa? –dijo, dándole un pellizco en la cara. –Vamos, ¿no me vas a decir que no te has divertido también?

Cualquiera diría que con el paso del tiempo y el matrimonio, los aires de dandy de David se aplicarían. Pero, por el contrario, a medida de que transcurrían los años solamente se intensificaban. Cualquier ocasión era buena para meterle mano a Maria Barbara, sólo que no la había encontrado en su mejor día.

–Bueno, si lo tomamos como un disparate sí, pero…

–Claro que si quisieras, podrías leer una que recién empecé. Resulta que hay un muchacho que viaja en el tiempo y por accidente mata a su abuelo, entonces...

–Ok, ya fue suficiente. –respondió ella lanzando su servilleta. –No creas que me voy a seguir prestando a este sinsentido. ¡Y ni pienses que ese ridículo bigote a lo Rodolfo Valentino (6) que has tenido la mala idea de dejarte, me va a hacer cambiar de opinión!

–Bueno, veo que estás de mal humor...

–¡No estoy de mal humor! Es más de la medianoche. Mañana tienes que trabajar, y yo también. –respondió Maria Barbara tratando, para variar, de ser la parte pensante de la relación. –Sólo trato de mantenerme con los pies en la tierra y en el presente, que es justo dónde estamos ahora.

-En ese caso, voy a pedir la cuenta entonces...

Durante el viaje, ambos esposos fueron más bien callados. David estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió ser prudente y no tirar de la cuerda. Abrió la ventanilla del coche, e involuntariamente soltó un bufido. Había planeado con mucha antelación los detalles de aquella salida para que resultase así. Incluso tuvo que suprimir el paseo a orillas del río. En parte estaba molesto consigo mismo y en parte con su esposa, que bostezaba junto a la ventanilla sin prestarle mucha atención. Había estado distraída toda la noche y aunque estuvo tentado de decir algo, prefirió ser prudente y reservarse sus pensamientos. Finalmente llegaron de vuelta a su hogar, subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

–Voy a ver a Max. –susurró Maria Barbara, moviendo el picaporte del cuarto de su hijo.

–No lo despiertes. Ya debe estar dormido…

–No. Sólo voy a darle su beso de buenas noches.

Maria entró con sigilo al cuarto del pequeño Max. Sobre su cama se encontraba el niño abrazado a un oso de peluche tan grande como él. Su madre se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, tan dorado como lo tenía su padre en la juventud. El tacto de su mano era tan suave, que el niño ni siquiera se movió.

La puerta se volvió a abrir: era David entrando discretamente en la pieza. Él se reclinó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió. Ella se volteó y curvó sus labios, mientras alzaba la mirada. Sus ojos claros contrastaban con la profundidad de las sombras oscuras con las que se había maquillado. Su esposo sintió como todo su malestar se disipó en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo no aguantar cualquier rabieta, cualquiera de esas tontas exigencias de su mujer de ser medido y racional si cuando esa misma mujer –que tenía la facilidad de molestarse por casi cualquier cosa– era capaz de verlo así, con los ojos más dulces y más amorosos que jamás había visto? ¿No era ese brillo en su mirada, a veces encendido como un voraz incendio, a veces calmo como una fogata; el mismo que tenía en el momento de conocerse en aquella misma casa, y que ahora desbordaba de amor por ese niño que era más perfecto de lo que ella o él mismo lo serían jamás? ¿No era esa la mirada que tendría la dulce Penelope, atemporal ante los ojos de su amado Odiseo después de haber regresado a su hogar y por los que valía la pena realizar cualquier travesía?

David trató de decir alguna palabra, pero se contuvo y simplemente se acercó a ella, quién le tendió delicadamente su mano la cual apoyó sobre la cabeza del niño.

Finalmente ambos padres se retiraron a su propia habitación. Maria Barbara suspiró aliviada al quitarse los tacones y la vincha del pelo. David hizo lo mismo con el reloj, el saco, el chaleco y la corbata. Acercándose de espaldas a su mujer la tomó de los hombros le dijo:

–Maria…Perdóname.

–¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, girando para verlo.

–Pues… Es que hace mucho que no salimos juntos a solas y quería que fuera romántico y divertido. Pero no me di cuenta que estabas cansada y preocupada por Max… En fin, creo que lo arruiné todo.

–Es que entre la película y el aire del río me dieron un poco de sueño. Pero no es que me haya aburrido. A mi me gusta tu compañía y todas las cosas que hacemos juntos. –susurró, mientras le aflojaba los tiradores.

–Pensé que…

–Shhh. Bésame, tonto.

Maria ofreció sus labios a su esposo, que no dudó en tomarlos. Primero fue un beso dulce, pero inevitablemente se volvió más intenso y arrebatado. Con delicadeza se recostó sobre la cama, atrayendo a su esposo contra sí. Rápidamente, el vestido, la camisa y el resto del traje se volvieron un estorbo. Maria hizo el ademán de quitarse el collar, pero su marido se negó. "Te queda espectacular", le susurró nuevamente en su oído y ella se sonrió de un modo que sólo él conocía la causa. Al principio hubo besos y caricias mutuas en el cuello y la espalda. Después de eso las sensaciones se volvieron más confusas para ella. El cansancio y el vino habían mermado su fuerza física y su resistencia, pero al mismo tiempo había exacerbado sus sentidos.

Él se encargaba de llenar de besos su vientre. Maria revolvía su cabello, áspero, desalineado y con algunos reflejos blanquecinos y por un minuto se molestó con su propio vientre. Para peor, después del embarazo, la mayoría de su cuerpo había vuelto a su proporción original… pero había ganado algún que otro kilo y la piel estaba un poco menos firme. Ella odiaba esas marcas que ahora tenía, y hacía todo lo posible para esconderlas de la vista de su marido. ¡Y al muy desgraciado parecía encantarle todo lo que tenía que ver con besos y caricias en esa zona! Al final entendió que era inútil tratar de disuadirlo porque David era como un eterno niño travieso; cuanto más intentaba prohibirle algo, más se esmeraba por alcanzarlo. Pero, a pesar de la vergüenza que le provocaba –no por recato, sino por vanidad– todo ese juego en sus partes bajas tenía una agradable recompensa.

Hacía algún tiempo atrás se hubiera preguntado si estaba bien que una mujer con su crianza y su posición se entregase a sus pasiones sin control, como un personaje de las novelas de Flaubert (7). Pero la respuesta era simple, y era que lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba. No con la ilusión de una chiquilla que esperaba encontrar al amor de su vida en el calor del primer beso, sino con el amor de una mujer en su plena madurez. Era un sentimiento desesperado el de la pasión que su hombre le provocaba, pero una desesperación dulce y finalmente satisfactoria.

Una risita fina y traviesa salió de sus labios, dándole la señal a su esposo que hacía bien en no claudicar. Incluso aquel espantoso bigotillo parecía poseer virtudes que no se notaban a simple vista.

-Pensándolo mejor… no te queda tal mal el bigote.

-Ah, ¿tú pensaste que era por una cuestión de estética? -dijo él, con una risa pícara.

-¡Ya estás haciendo tus bromas de nuevo! ¿Cuándo harás algo en serio? –dijo ella, pegándole con una almohada en la cabeza.

–¿Así que es eso? ¿Quieres que vaya en serio?

–Sería una novedad…

–Que conste que me lo pediste...

David la abrazó de lado, sujetándola con fuerza por la espalda mientras ensanchaba sus piernas para rodear a las de su compañera. Abrazarla de esa forma era casi como tocar el cello; requería de toda la disposición de su cuerpo y fuerza física y al mismo tiempo se necesitaba tener los dedos relajados. En música se decía que para un chelista, había una mano artista, la que podía moverse libremente, y la mano que trabajaba, sujetando el diapasón. Entonces, una de sus manos recorría las curvas del cuerpo femenino mientras que la otra sentía como la sangre recorría el cuello de su mujer a toda velocidad.

Maria sentía como su esposo llenaba de besos su cuello y su espalda. Ella tendió su mano hacia atrás, hasta tocar el glúteo, que temblaba ante cada movimiento de su hombre. Trató de articular algunas palabras, pero se le hacía casi imposible hablar o hacer algún tipo de acción coherente. A pesar de lo poco que podía moverse, disfrutaba todo lo que ocurría, pero lo que más disfrutaba era el hecho de pensar que una mujer como ella podía despertar ese tipo de deseo en un hombre como él. Que todo lo que había ocurrido desde el inicio de la noche hasta ese momento era por y para ella. Aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su esposo: reconocería bajo cualquier circunstancias esa piel, ese aliento, esa voz y esa forma de moverse. Finalmente ella cedió todo el control de su cuerpo que se movía por los designios de él. Su esposo manejaba bien el ritmo, como quien ejecutaba una melodía después de infinitas horas de ensayo. A veces el ritmo se incrementaba y a veces se espaciaba. Conocía bien el compás al que ella vibraba, porque habían dedicado tiempo y paciencia a refinar su técnica. Algo que había aprendido bien en la escuela, es que para sacar el mejor sonido de un instrumento se necesitaba más que una genialidad innata, una gran práctica y estudio de la melodía. Y su dama le ocurría igual: cuánto más repetían esa apasionada melodía, más sublime era el resultado. Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse en su tarea… Cada gemido o cada jadeo, cada sollozo cada risa que salía de los labios de su bella señora era una nota que se agregaba en una melodía más extensa. Un sonido agudo le puso fin a aquella extasiante sinfonía que consumió la energía de ambos.

David depositó un beso en el hombro de ella y a pesar de haber encontrado su desahogo, no dejaba de abrazar a su esposa. Ella podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de su esposo en su cuello, era más unos gemidos que un discurso coherente. Maria trató de responder algo, pero a ella misma le faltaba el aire y estaba tan exhausta que no podía pronunciar palabra. La realidad y el sueño se le entremezclaban. Sintió la tentación de preguntarle si la amaba, pero le pareció una gesto cursi y que terminaría arruinado aquel momento perfecto. Entonces extendió su mano hacia atrás y acarició aquel cabello tan parecido al de su niño. Luego le pasó su mano por la barbilla y los labios; los cuales depositaron un delicado beso en los dedos de su dueña.

–¿En qué pensabas? –Preguntó David, buscando el perfume del cabello de su mujer.

–En... nada. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Pues… eres tú a la que le gusta conversar después de hacer el amor. Pero ni aún así has dicho nada… –murmuró adormecido.

–Es que… solamente tonterías. Como te dije, el aire de río me ha dado sueño. Mejor descansemos… Ya es tarde.

David no insistió más e inmediatamente se durmió, abrazado a la cintura de su mujer. Pero Maria, a pesar del cansancio, tenía la vista fija en la cortina que se mecía por el viento. El reloj de la casa marcó las tres y ya faltaba menos para el amanecer. Entonces volvió el pensamiento que la había estado inquietando toda la noche. Dicen que en la vida todo llega y que hay un tiempo para reír, un tiempo para llorar y un tiempo para amar. Pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si David y ella se hubieran conocido antes, y no a mitad de la vida? ¿A cuántos lugares podrían haber ido o gente nueva y distinta haber conocido? ¿Cuántos hijos habrían tenido? Tal vez serían hombres o mujeres adultos, con sus propias familias. ¿Cuantos momentos adversos que tuvieron que padecer en solitario habrían sido distintos si hubieran tenido la compañía y el afecto del otro? Pero era un pensamiento tonto; ni siquiera Dios puede cambiar el pasado. Molesta con sus propios sinsentidos, más ridículos que los de David, se concentró en el calor de los brazos de su amado y finalmente se entregó al sueño.

* * *

1) Marco Aurelio funda el emplazamiento romano de Castra Regina en la ubicación actual de Regensburg. Posteriormente, en 1540, la ciudad adquiere relevancia durante el reinado de Carlos V de Alemania al darse el "coloquio de Regensburg" (reunión de la dieta, que era una especie de parlamento al que consultaba el emperador), donde se cerró el debate iniciado en Haguenau y Worms y que fue el último intento de acercamiento entre católicos y , durante las Guerras Napoleónicas la ciudad se convierte en Principado de Regensburg entre 1803 y 1809. De hecho en uno de los cuadros que investigué para traducción de "Eroica", aparece una pintura que refleja este hecho. Ampliaré más al respecto en mi blog "Making the fics".

2) República de Weimar es el nombre que con lo que los historiadores han definido el período que va desde 1919 a 1933. Comienza con la caída del segundo Reich (Imperio) y la pérdida de la Gran Guerra y finaliza con la asunción de Hitler. Aunque en lo oficial Alemania seguía siendo un imperio, en la práctica había un presidente y un parlamento con dos cámaras, elegido constitucionalmente. Fue un período democrático, pero atravesado por muchos conflictos económicos y políticos, siendo el más relevante la hiperinflación de 1923 (que aparece relatada en mi anterior fic sobre MB y David), el fallido golpe de Estado de lo que después fue el nacionalsocialismo y el Crack del ´29.

3) En mi blog voy a hacer una nota más extensa sobre la ropa de finales de los años 20, pero para que sepan este sombrero es ligeramente diferente al fedora. Aunque es de principios de siglo XX, se repopularizó cuando lo usó Al Pacino en "El padrino" (aparentemente era el favorito de los gansters).4)

4) Por si aún no se dieron cuenta, están hablando de "Metrópolis", el clásico mudo de Fritz Lang y Thea Von Harbou. Maria y Freder son la pareja protagónica. Si no la han visto pueden encontrarla en Youtube, pero busquen la última versión que se hizo hace pocos años sobre una cinta recuperada, y es la que más se parece al montaje original.

5) La Amazing Stories fue la primer revista norteamericana de Ciencia Ficción en volverse popular y crear un nuevo género: el pulp. Aunque ya existía literatura de Ciencia Ficción (tanto editada de forma profesional como amateur) desde el mitad del siglo anterior, es durante el siglo XX que logra su desarrollo al calor de la cultura de masas.

6) Rodolfo Valentino (1895-1926) fue un actor italiano nacionalizado norteamericano. Fue el primer sex simbol y latin lover de la historia del cine. Tuvo muchos romances, entre ellos Pola Negri, una actriz polaca estrella del cine mudo.

7) Gustave Flauver (1821-1880) fue un reconocido novelista de la corriente realista francesa. Su obra más conocida fue "Madame Bovary", que relata las aventuras amorosas de una mujer insatisfecha con su matrimonio; lo que le valió intentos de censura y un gran escándalo.

* * *

 _6 de enero del 2019_

 _¡Hola a todes! Dios, no puedo creer que realmente pensé esta palabra… Mejor esto. ¡Hola, ratas marginales! Mi nombre es Vicky Yun Kamiya y seguro me conocen de fics como "Minor Heaven", "Cómo conocí a tu madre" y el frizado-pero-esperando-revivir-como-el-Capi-América "Amor se escribe con A", del fandom de Berubara. Bueno, como bien dice el nombre aquí esto no es más que una introducción a lo que será la trama principal de este fic. Iba a ser todo un mismo capítulo, pero me puse suelta con las palabras… y henos aquí. Espero les haya gustado (no escribía lemmon hace muchos años y espero haber estado a la altura, encima todas las páginas que hablan sobre literatura erótica dicen obviedades o estupideces) y en estos momentos me muero de la vergüenza, ¡pero ya que diablos! Antes que me olvide, hablamos del cine mudo. Les cuento que el look "íntimo" de Maria Barbara está basado en ella y otras actrices de cine mudo que usaban la moda "Vamp", que era el prototipo de la "mujer fatal" de la época (siendo Theda Bara su principal exponente). Usaban un maquillaje enfocado en el dramatismo: ojos cargados, mirada penetrante, labios llamativos y oscuros. Toda esta moda justamente vino de películas del expresionismo alemán como "Nosferatu" o la misma "Metrópolis". Además eran sensuales al andar y en su actitud se contrapone al otro modelo de mujer del momento: las juveniles flappers (de las cuales hablaré en el próximo capítulo). No se asusten, que por el día Maria Barbara vuelve más o menos a la normalidad._

 _Como podrán darse cuenta aquí, la gran protagonista es Maria Barbara, que para mi es la gran morocha ikediana. Escribir un personaje como ella es algo sumamente complicado (algo así como me pasa con Oscar, aunque todavía más, porque Oscar muestra más libremente sus emociones). En mi opinión tiene dos aspectos que la hacen un personaje fascinante. Por un lado, es una mujer firme, muy seria y recta… muy digna de su estirpe y con una enorme capacidad para la toma de decisiones y un gran profesionalismo… lo que podría devenir en una mujer fría y distante, pero al contrario. Su constante mal genio podría hacernos pensar que es mala (incluso en un primer momento del manga la sentí así), pero nada que ver. Es muy protectora de las personas que quiere, y es capaz de hacer un gran sacrificio por ellas. Y como mujer, es una persona que le otorga un gran espacio en su alma al amor romántico… pero a diferencia de Julius, no deja que el amor o la pasión la lleve a su perdición o a la de otros. Aunque no podemos percibir mucho de sus sentimientos por las palabras que dice (sí las que piensa, pero claro, eso no es lo que saben los otros personajes… los cuales ya la conocen y saben que es su forma natural de reacción), aprenden a no hacerle caso y a manifestar su afecto. Su pareja con David me resulta deliciosa de escribir, espero hacerlo bien y que sea del agrado de todos._

 _Bueno, sé que todavía no se entiende muy bien de qué va la historia pero por eso saco dos capítulos a la vez. Siento la demora, iba a estar para enero pero me fui demorando y además debo trabajar con otra historia así que esto se actualiza más o menos cuando yo tenga tiempo, o sea, a veces. Pido paciencia. Trabajo, estudio y tengo muuchas otras cosas que dedicarme. Pero le pondré empeño a esto y a salir del hiatus._

 _Hago un impasse para destacar el hermoso arte de_ _ **Emil Sinclair,**_ _que es la creadora de las hermosas ilustraciones que ilustran esta historia (las que están dibujadas), el resto del arte de tapa, el logo y las infografías es mío al igual que la edición del video. Emil, no hubiera sido posible todo esto sin tu enorme e invalorable ayuda. Espero el público sepa reconocer tu gran talento._

 _Como dije antes, verán que hay muchas referencias a los locos años ´20. En mi blog Making the fics: vickyfics . blogspot. com (unan los puntos pliss) verán un largo post de las inspiraciones del vestuario, la música, información de la época, etc. Pasen a visitarme y si se copan dejen review, me gusta, suscribanse, comenten. etc. Por favor, no me hagan sentir tan sola…_

 _Abrazos a todos_

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya._


	2. Cap1 -Viaje tiempo atrás

25

 **EL TIEMPO EN MIS MANOs**

 **Una historia sobre el eterno retorno by** _ **Vicky Yun Kamiya**_

 **Capítulo I: Viaje tiempo atrás**

" _Todos tenemos nuestra máquina del tiempo ¿no?_

 _Las que nos llevan hacia atrás, son recuerdos;_

 _las que nos llevan hacia adelante, son sueños."_

 ** _La máquina del tiempo (2002) -_ _Director: Simon Wells_**

Pasó algún tiempo desde aquella salida romántica entre Maria Barbara y David. Sin poder reflexionar demasiado acerca de cuán rápido pasa un año, había llegado la temporada de Navidad y en pocos días más, toda la nación alemana se encontraba recibiendo el flamante 1928. Es justo decir que todo ese período, desde el inicio del Adviento (1) hasta la llegada de los Reyes Magos, era muy agitado en las casas Lassen-Alesmeier. Si bien Maria era una mujer muy devota, en la antigua mansión alemana no se celebraban las fiestas de forma especial desde hacía ya muchos años. Pero desde que nació el niño Maximilian, su madre se encargó de recuperar las viejas tradiciones navideñas.

En el salón se erguía un pino tan alto que llegaba hasta el comienzo del primer piso, el cual llevaba dos días y el esfuerzo de todos para ás por esas fechas se habían puesto de moda unos calendarios con puertecitas, que se abrían una cada día del Adviento. Los niños escribían sus cartas para _Weihnachtsmann (2)_ , y las llevaban al correo para enviarlas. En la Navidad se preparaba pan dulce para comer con el brindis de las doce, y en el Año nuevo se comía uvas por cada campanada para tener un buen comienzo de año. La Navidad era la fiesta que Max y sus padres acostumbraban a pasar a solas. En nochebuena, David sacaba a relucir sus escondidas pero no olvidadas virtudes musicales y Maria hacía un esfuerzo por cantar sin perder la nota. Al día siguiente, se repartían los regalos y se acostumbraba a hablar por teléfono con el padre de David, su actual esposa y la hija que ambos tenían. En cuanto a la madre de David, no era una mujer que gustara moverse de su pueblo así solían enviarse tarjetas de Navidad pero postergar la visita de su primogénito y los suyos al promediar las Pascuas.

No obstante en el Año Nuevo los Lassen-Alesmeier sí acostumbraban a pasarlo con otra gente. Por lo general iban a la cena de la cooperativa que dirigía David, a la cual asistía siempre Isaac y en ocasiones el matrimonio Kippenberg, que solía tener invitados en sus casos por esas fechas. Finalmente, la fiesta terminaba con Bettina con algunas copas de más diciendo algo que ofendería a sus amigos y con los pergenios Kippenberg rompiendo alguna pieza de cristalería, cortando la luz o la diablura que estuviese de turno; pero como todos bailaban y bebían bastante, salían pensando que habían asistido a la fiesta del siglo.

Más allá de las celebraciones generales, la casa Alesmeier y sus habitantes tenía sus propias tradiciones particulares. Por ejemplo Tanya, la niñera eslava, adornaba su complicado cabello trenzado con flores y hojas de muérdago. Aquel día, la muchacha aprovechaba que el niño de la casa había salido con la señora Maria Barbara para completar el envoltorio de algunos paquetes, al tiempo que tarareaba una melodía. Fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta: era el señor Isaac que había sido citado por David.

–El señor David se disculpa con usted por la demora, pero debe terminar algunos papeles de sus negocios. –explica Tanya mientras le sirve un té al recién llegado.

–No hay problema. He sido yo el que se ha adelantado, aún debemos esperar al señor Kippenberg. –contestó Isaac. –Te ves muy feliz, Tanya. Parece el Año Nuevo te ha encontrado alegre.

–A la mayoría de la gente le encanta la Navidad pero a mi me gustan todas las fiestas, señor Isaac. –respondía la muchacha sonriente. –¡Además en esta casa son muy divertidas! Primero viene Papá Noel y luego vienen los Reyes Magos. ¡Y tenemos dos veces regalos!

Tanya señaló hacia el pesebre armado frente el árbol. De un lado se veía unas enormes figuras de porcelana, representando el nacimiento de Cristo. Del otro lado había varios paquetes envueltos como regalos, los mismos de los que se había estado ocupando la chica.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué hay regalos?

–Bueno, usted sabe que la familia Alesmeier se reconoce católica...

–Como lo somos la mayoría aquí. Regensburg siempre ha sido una ciudad católica desde siempre...

–¡Sí, sí! La señora es muy devota… Siempre estaba en las colectas de la Iglesia y en las fiestas… –Tanya miró hacia los costados para corroborar que nadie la escuchaba. –Antes iba mucho más seguido, pero desde que se casó con el señor David ya no lo hace mucho… a él no le gustan esas cosas… y al parecer a las señoras de la caridad no les gusta el señor David.

Isaac levantó una ceja. La unión de Maria Bárbara con David había sido un escándalo en la ultraconservadora ciudad de Regensburg. Después de toda la tragedia y la deshonra que cayó sobre la familia Alesmeier, Maria Barbara –la más honrada y conservadora de las mujeres– había pateado el tablero al unir su vida con David, el partido menos apropiado. No sólo era un burgués sin apellido aristócrata, con un incipiente capital en crecimiento –producto del trabajo y no de la herencia– y varios años más joven que ella. No, eso no había sido lo más grave. Lo peor sin duda es que se manifestaba rabiosamente protestante. Esto, sumado a su burlón carácter y su refinado sentido de la ironía había sido el cisma, nunca mejor dicho, entre los Lassen-Alesmeier y los selectos círculos sociales ratisbonenses.

–Comprendo. –dijo Isaac mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. –¿Pero para qué son los paquetes de regalo?

–¡Ah, los van a traer los Reyes Magos! La señora me explicó que la familia de su madre era descendiente de la rama castellana de los Habsburgo, y que es tradición allí la visita de los Reyes. Hoy le pondremos agua y pasto para que descansen los camellos, y unos zapatos viejos para que los reyes se los cambien y mañana, a cambio de la atención, aparecerán los regalos. Se supone que es para los niños, pero en verdad todos recibimos alguna cosa. –contestó emocionada.

–Vaya, es una tradición interesante… un poco extraña, pero interesante.

–Bueno… a mi no me resulta raro. Mi _papo (3)_ me contaba que cuando era niño festejaba la Navidad el 7 de enero porque en su tierra se usaba aún el viejo calendario (4)Así que pasado mañana voy a celebrar con mi madre y mi hermana la Navidad…

–¿Viste esto Isaac? Tengo una niñera que está en un bucle temporal. ¡Festeja dos veces la Navidad! ¿No te parece eso increíble? –dijo David apareciendo desde la puerta de la biblioteca. –De veras que en esta casa suceden hechos asombrosos…

–O tú lees demasiadas novelas fantásticas, David. –respondió Isaac, incorporándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

–Si quieres ver algo fantástico... -respondió esbozando una sonrisa astuta– ...acompáñame al despacho. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Mientras David daba rienda suelta a su imaginación y palabrería, Maria Bárbara se encontraba con su hijo visitando a su vieja amiga, Catalina Von Brennel. Apenas llegó la señora Lassen, la enfermera se encargó de alzar al niño y entretenerlo con un dulce. Luego, cuando el muchacho perdió el miedo lo llevaron a un gran sillón que hacía de cama infantil en la casa natal de la enfermera. Cuando el muchacho se durmió, las mujeres se sentaron en el antiguo salón de piano. En un rincón, un disco de fox-trop giraba sin cesar. Catherine bajó un poco el volumen del fonógrafo y se dispuso a disfrutar de un té con dulces y de su amiga.

–¿Y cuándo vuelves a Austria, Catalina? –preguntó Maria Barbara.

–Bueno por suerte había arreglado con una compañera que tuve que cubrir en el año y puedo volverme en la mitad del mes. Así que podré quedarme un poco más...

–Ah… ya veo. En realidad vine hoy a traerte el regalo de reyes. Es una vieja tradición de mi familia. Como sabes, la familia de mi madre eran descendientes de españoles. Y allí es tradición hacer regalos en esta fecha, y en mi casa siempre se conservó esa tradición. Bueno, al menos mientras ella vivió.

–Si, lo recuerdo. Aunque la verdad creo que apenas habré hablado con ella alguna vez en la iglesia cuando era muy niña… ¿No salía mucho de la casa, verdad?

Maria Barbara tomó un sorbo de su taza, sin hacer comentarios. La enfermedad de su madre había sido un tema central en su familia durante toda su temprana juventud. No sólo era una causa de preocupación constante para todos, sino que era una permanente excusa para que la primer señora Alesmeier se quedase en la casa sin desplegar actividad, lo que no significaba que no hiciera su voluntad sigilosamente. Era difícil determinar si sus limitaciones se debían a la enfermedad o era la excusa para estar en el centro de la escena. Incluso Annelotte, la hija favorita de su madre, lo admitía… posiblemente porque había heredado aquella habilidad de moverse tras bambalinas.

–Es que… tenía una salud delicada. Pero, ¿y tú cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos vemos en persona.

–Pues… No me quejo. Finalmente tengo un puesto como partera en el hospital de clínicas… aunque tengo varias pacientes por mi cuenta, así que no me deja mucho margen tiempo al descanso. ¡Pero que suerte que me has venido a visitar! Quedarme todos estos días con mi familia no es fácil. No por mis padres, ya están resignados. Incluso mi papá ahora dice que está orgulloso… Pero mis tías y primas… –soltó un bufido. –Todas comienzan con lo de presentarme un novio, conque que la belleza no me va a durar para siempre, conque si no tengo un hijo pronto no podrá jugar con sus primos. ¡No sé de dónde la gente saca tanto tiempo para preocuparse de la vida de los demás!

–¿Pero tu no estabas saliendo con un médico allá en Viena? Creí que iban bien las cosas…

–Tu lo has dicho. "Iban". Incluso me dijo de que nos casaramos… –Catalina levantó la mano, deteniendo a su amiga para que no diga nada. –Yo pensé que no lo decía en serio, pero pronto comenzó a hacer planes… sin consultarme obviamente. Qué dónde íbamos a vivir, qué de qué íbamos a vivir… qué teníamos que tener hijos pronto mientras "todavía esté bien fértil", y que _obviamente_ iba a tener que dejar de trabajar para cuidarlos. Yo le dije que eso había que pensarlo bien, no es cuestión de encargar un crío por qué si. ¿Y sabes qué me contestó para convencerme? Espero estés bien sentada porque es buena…

Catalina sacudió su melena _bob (5)_ que le rozaba la mejilla. Luego sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera y lo encendió antes de seguir hablando.

–¡Qué era mi deber como mujer tener un hijo para _repoblar el país_ después de la guerra!

–Ya pasaron diez años del fin de la guerra… -respondió Maria Barbara arqueando una ceja.

–Exacto. Créeme, el problema de Europa no tiene nada que ver con que falten bebés. De hecho, en la medida que la medicina avance, cada vez la gente vivirá más. No creo que porque no aporte con uno o dos niños más el país va a sufrir las consecuencias. Mejor es encargarse que los que ya vienen lleguen sanos a la edad adulta. Así que decidimos darnos un tiempo… que de mi parte va a ser un tiempo indefinido.

–Comprendo. Lo siento mucho, Catalina.

–Oh, no lo sientas. Yo no lo siento. Si no estás como mi prima mayor que ve cada separación como una tragedia. Todavía me recuerda cuando me iba a comprometer con Isaac y me pregunta porque no me casé con él. Yo le contesto que porque él no quería… lo que _para mí_ me parece un motivo más que válido. Y no dice nada, pero seguro piensa que tendría que haberme embarazado y meterle un hijo a presión como ella hizo con el marido. ¡Así cualquiera se casa! –exclamó, haciendo figuras de humo con su cigarro.

–Bueno, era otra vida… un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con el de ahora. ¿Quién iba a pensar que íbamos a prender la radio y escuchar noticias de cualquier parte del mundo en instantes? ¿O que las mujeres íbamos a ir a votar? ¿Y que podemos estar iluminados en la noche con la comodidad de prender un botón? No creo que pensar en niños que vivan en este nuevo mundo sea algo necesariamente malo...

–Si, ya lo sé… No me entiendas mal. Los niños son algo hermoso, pero tienen que venir del amor de dos personas. Nuestras madres y abuelas se casaban, y pensaban que el amor llegaría después… pero eso no pasa necesariamente así.

–No ha sido fácil llevar una vida distinta a las mujeres que nos precedieron. En fin… espero que para la generación que nos suceda tenga las oportunidades que a nosotras se nos negaron…

–Y… ya que estamos hablando de esto… -preguntó Catalina mientras se tomaba un momento para degustar las _delicatessen_ de la bandeja de dulces. –Maria, si pudieras pedir un deseo… ¿Cuál sería?

–¿Un… deseo? –Maria Barbara dudó antes de tomar un trago de su té. No se le ocurría pensar en algo que ya no tuviera. Tenía una familia a la cual amar, y tampoco le faltaba nada material. Aunque…

–Sí, algo que te gustaría. Capaz yo te lo puedo cumplir.

–Ah… quieres preguntarme para comprarme un regalo. Ya te descubrí Catalina, no puedes engañarme… No necesito que me compres nada, yo te vine a ver a tí, no a llevarme algo.

–¡Vaya! ¡Siempre tan estoica Maria! ¿No puedes pedir una novela o maquillaje como cualquier chica moderna?

En ese mismo momento, Moritz esperaba en la biblioteca de la familia Lassen que su antiguo compañero de escuela pudiera recibirlo. Con fastidio se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó la ropa. No obstante, ignoraba que David e Isaac lo espiaban desde un pequeño recoveco en la pared.

–Mira, mira. ¿Te das cuenta? –preguntó David.

–¿Cuenta de qué?

–¡Del saco! ¡No le cierra! Desde que llegó ha luchado con cerrarlo.

–Puede ser por la comida de las fiestas... –Isaac trató de justificarlo.

–Sí, sí. Eso dicen todos: "es sólo un kilo de más por las fiestas". Claro que si durante veinte años vas juntando un kilo de más, acabas con relleno suficiente para un pavo entero. A que en cualquier momento te dice que lo acompañes al sastre… jajaja.

Isaac asintió sin decir palabra. La realidad es que de los tres, Moritz era el que estaba envejeciendo peor. Nunca había sido muy apuesto, pero a su conocido pelo matoso ahora se le agregan unas buenas entradas en la sien. Anteriormente tenía bastante buena figura, aunque en los últimos años ya estaba perdiendo. David sí seguía tan flaco como siempre, y eso que al desgraciado le encantaba comer chocolate. ¿Cómo le haría? Aparte tenía la ventaja de que como era tan rubio, las canas se le disimulaban bastante bien; cosa que no le pasaba a Isaac, que año tras año la cabeza se le iba cubriendo de más cabellos grisáceos. Lo único en que Lassen le había errado era en ese extraño bigote. Encima todo lo había hecho por el amor que le tenía a su esposa. Como Maria Barbara siempre estaba cuidando su aspecto para no verse como una mujer demasiado mayor en comparación con él, entonces no se le ocurrió mejor idea que "aumentarse" la edad con el bigote. Pero, lejos de hacerlo verse como un hombre maduro y responsable, parecía más bien un mago de feria. Claro que Isaac no se atrevía a decírselo a su amigo, no valía la pena perder una amistad de tantos años por una nimiedad. Además no le gustaba burlarse de las personas por su aspecto, y se sentía un poco incómodo de ver aquella triste escena de Moritz luchando con su traje.

–¿Y cuándo hiciste este hueco en la pared? No me digas que siempre esperaste a tus invitados de este modo.

–Oh, no, yo no lo hice. Lo descubrimos con Maria mientras acomodábamos unos libros. Parece que este era uno de los tantos trucos que el viejo zorro de Alesmeier tenía en la casa. Lo que no entiendo es como nunca nadie se dio cuenta…

–Bueno, uno no espera ser espiado en su propia casa. Creo…

–Sí, salvo que el dueño sea Ministro de Guerra. Yo tengo la teoría de que el viejo ese sabía perfectamente quién era cada uno y los dejaba correr. Así de ese modo los tenía controlados. Pero no le digas a Maria que te conté lo del hueco… ella cree que me olvidé de donde está… Ven, vamos a terminar con la tortura de Kippenberg.

Catalina observaba a su amiga acariciar la cabeza a su hijo, que pronto se había aburrido de la siesta y ahora hacía "volar" un avión de madera. Sin duda Maria Barbara la había tenido peor que cualquiera de esa generación. Nó sólo por todo lo ocurrido con su familia y en especial con su hermana Julius, sino por ella misma en general. La mayor parte de su vida había enfrentado la vida sola, y cuando por fin encontró un hombre con el que armar una vida, había tenido que soportar estar en la boca y el juicio de todo Regensburg. Desde entonces había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su su vida. En pocos meses, había conocido a David, se había quedado embarazada contra todo pronóstico e incluso dio a luz en un parto natural, aunque eso devino en una posterior internación de tres meses. Tan llamativo fue su caso que vinieron a filmarla del cine diario de "sucesos extraordinarios". Incluso había recibido ofertas para hacer publicidad en revistas de productos de bebés, que ella había rechazado. Y después de todo esto, finalmente sintió que David era merecedor de su mano y se habían casado en una modesta ceremonia civil. Muchos creyeron que dejaría su negocio en manos de su esposo o de un testaferro, pero no. A pesar de su edad y compromisos familiares, había decidido tratar de conciliar la familia y la profesión, algo que muy pocas se animaban. Aunque seguía siendo muy creyente, visitaba muy poco la iglesia por la que tanto había trabajado y casi siempre estaba rodeada de hombres, porque al capital financiero no le interesa la vida privada de nadie. Pero en lo personal, era claro que David y Max eran el motivo al cual había consagrado su existencia.

–Catalina, me alegra verte tan entusiasta como siempre. De verdad has llegado muy lejos. Seguro ya encontrarás un hombre que realmente te merezca, eres una mujer de admirar. –respondió Maria, tomando un bombón de chocolate de la bandeja de dulces.

La enfermera lanzó una carcajada mientras servía una medida de licor para ella y su amiga.

–¿Tú me dices eso a mi? ¡Fuiste tú quién puso la vara más alta! Eres mi heroína personal. Mujer de negocios, madre y amante esposa. No está nada mal para una mujer del siglo diecinueve. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho tú? Seguro algo nuevo y emocionante.

–Bueno… la familia y el trabajo llevan mucho esfuerzo, y yo ya no soy una criatura, así que el tiempo es un bien preciado. Pero no me quejo de mi suerte. David tiene un montón de "cositas" y a veces me enojo con él, pero es un padre cariñoso. Desde que nació Max se volvió mucho más responsable. Y no puedo decir que me falten las atenciones de mi esposo. –se sonrió de modo picaresco. –Más bien a veces hay que frenarlo un poco, no sé de dónde sacan la energía los hombres. –agregó entre risas mientras tomaba un trago del licor. –O por lo menos él. Lleva esfuerzo, pero cada uno pone todo lo que puede de su parte. Y ahora estoy aprendiendo a conducir. Pero recién empecé hace muy poco. Todavía no puedo coordinar bien los pedales con los cambios.

–Ah, ya veo. Mi papá todavía tiene su chofer pero yo no lo encuentro necesario. El auto me cambió la vida, y con mi trabajo necesito manejarme sola.

–Si, a mi me pasa igual. Siempre me lleva David pero a veces está ocupado. Además mi interés no está en las cortas distancias. Es posible que tengamos que viajar mucho, incluso al exterior.

–¿Lo dices por la investigación sobre el paradero de la hija de Julius?

-Si. Hasta ahora hemos averiguado en varios orfanatos y no hemos tenido suerte. Yo pienso que no está en una gran ciudad. Pero tengo la corazonada de que cada vez falta menos para encontrarla.

Catalina estuvo a punto de decir algo pero guardó silencio. Las posibilidades de encontrar a una persona, niña o adulta en la revolucionada URSS, eran menos que escasas. Desde que Stalin había tomado el poder, el régimen se había cerrado sobre sí mismo y el acceso desde Occidente se tornó más difícil. Además la única prueba de la existencia de la muchacha era una carta anónima con sello postal de Alaska (6). Pero Maria Barbara era la mujer más constante, terca y paciente que conocía. Si ella decía que algo iba a hacerse, es porque así será.

–Muy bien. Creo que debo irme. Ya hemos abusado mucho de tu cortesía.

–¡Pero no es ninguna molestia! ¡Al contrario! Eres una de las pocas amigas que me interesa ver en mis vacaciones.

–Es que Max ya debe cenar y dormir. Le afectan mucho los cambios de horario. Además hoy sí quiero volver en taxi antes de que anochezca.

–Oh… que pena. ¡Ven a visitarme antes de que me vaya de nuevo! Mañana vienen Bettina y Marthe, la hermana de Moritz.

–¿Juntas? Pero si esas dos hace rato que no se pueden ni ver. –se sorprendió Maria.– Y no es que sea metida, es que lo dice el propio Kippenberg. Si durante la fiesta de fin de año me sentaron entre ellas para que me ponga en medio de las balas.

–Bueno, no sé qué pasó pero parece que el simulacro de amor y paz navideño sigue. No descarto que el conflicto estalle acá mismo, así que por eso no quiero perdermelo. Igual no es como hablar contigo…

–Lo sé. Tu debes ser la única amiga que me entiende. -se lamentó mientras la mucama habría la puerta de calle. –Ah, siento tanta pena no haberte esperado con un regalo. Pero hasta mañana tengo tiempo, ¿no? ¿Qué te gustaría te trajeran los Reyes? Seguro puedo contactarlos aún, jajaja.

–Ya te he dicho que no es necesario nada. Con tu afecto me es suficiente. Gracias por el té y la torta.

–Y el licor. No olvides el licor. ¡Ya sé, ese será tu regalo! -dijo mientras el taxi se detenía frente a las mujeres.

María Barbara subió al coche y dio un suspiro. En el recorrido pasó frente a la escuela Saint Sebastian. La escuela era un lugar difícil de enfrentar, pues le traían a la memoria la imagen de Julius. Pero no una Julius triste y encerrada en sí misma; sino a una alegre, llena de juventud y con un futuro por delante. Luego pensó en la pregunta de Catalina. El regalo que a ella le habría gustado tener, no podía comprarse en el centro comercial. Porque el tiempo es algo que ni con todo el dinero del mundo se puede comprar. Tiempo de abrir regalos con Julius, o armar un muñeco de nieve con ella y Gertrud, y decorarlo con sus sombreros. Pero era un deseo de algo imposible. _"No seas tonta, Maria, ni siquiera Dios puede volver el tiempo atrás"_ , pensó, sin querer mirar por la ventanilla.

David hizo pasar a Moritz a su despacho, donde aguardaba también Isaac. La radio transmitía el informe de la tarde.

–¿Y dinos, qué es tan importante que no se puede discutir por teléfono?– Preguntó Isaac, algo impaciente.

–Por mi no hay problema. –contestó Moritz. –En casa había una batalla campal con Bettina, mi hermana y mi cuñado. Los chicos tienen más facilidad para desaparecer pero yo necesitaba una buena coartada y me la has dado.

Isaac y David intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa. ¿Acaso había nuevos problemas en el paraíso? No disimularon muy bien, pues Moritz se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.

–No me malentiendan, no tienen nada que ver con Bettina. O mejor dicho, sí, pero ella no ha hecha nada malo.

–¿Y entonces? –Inquirió David.

–Bueno… es largo de explicar así que trataré de resumirlo. Desde el año pasado Marthe, mi hermana, comenzó a hablarnos de que a su esposo le iba mal en los negocios y que si le podíamos prestar dinero. Como ya saben, cuándo hay problemas familiares, mi hermanito mayor se lava las manos y me deja los problemas a mi sólo. Pero Marthe es la única de la familia que siempre me ha apoyado...

Isaac asintió. Aquella señorita fue la única que le tendió su mano a Frederike cuando estuvo en sus últimos momentos. Pero poco tiempo después, él se había ido a vivir a Viena y no la había visto nuevamente. Sólo sabía que se había casado ya de grande con un tal Steinmann, que se dedicaba a los negocios portuarios y vivían en Berlín. David apagó la radio y sirvió una medida de whisky para los tres.

–….Así que le prestamos el dinero a Marthe y le dijimos que no se preocupara por devolverlo. Hasta ahí todo normal. Después, al poco tiempo, nos escribió con que su marido tenía un nuevo negocio y necesitaba capital para ingresar. Era una suma más alta que la vez anterior pero igual se la dimos. Ahora, ¿vieron que estuvieron pasando las fiestas en casa? Cuando llegaron no lo podía creer. Mi sobrino Johann... ¿se acuerdan de él, no?

–Sí, el que estaba en la fiesta de fin de año... –acotó Isaac.– Parecía un muchacho muy callado.

–El mismo. Bueno así como lo viste ese día, es todos los días. Con la única que habla es con Bettina, ya voy a llegar a ese punto. El caso es que cuando bajaron del tren, mi hermana tenía un vestido que yo, que no entiendo nada de moda, me di cuenta que es viejo. Mi sobrino tenía los zapatos todos gastados. Ahora Steinmann estaba hecho un dandy. Y dos días aguantó en la casa. Después se fue con la excusa de un negocio en Londres y todavía no volvió.

–Sí. Eso me dijo Bettina en el fin de año… –volvió a responder Isaac.

–Porque fue lo que me pidió mi hermana que digamos, pero la verdad no sabemos dónde está. Y tampoco que hizo con el dinero. Todo eso nos puso en alerta, así que Bettina fue a hablarle a Johann. ¿Vieron que ella tiene algo especial con los chicos? Eso yo se lo tengo que reconocer. Y ahí quiero llegar: hablando con el niño, nos dijo que eso de desaparecer por rachas lo viene haciendo hace mucho. Y que escuchó pelear y llorar a su mamá muchas veces. Incluso no sé si no le habrá levantado la mano.

–¿Y qué piensan hacer? –preguntó David.

–Ahí está el problema. Cada vez que tratamos de sacarle a Marthe el asunto del infeliz este, nos cambia de tema o se enoja diciéndonos que la peleamos por el dinero. ¡Pero no es por eso! Ya se ha caído la fachada de que esto era una simple visita por las fiestas. Y yo no tengo problema en ayudar a mi hermana y sobrino, pero ayer reapareció el tipo este. Seguro que se le terminó el dinero… Pero mi hermana se niega a reconocer que hay un problema. Bettina ha probado hablarle a solas varias veces y sólo la ha tratado mal. Y ahora la situación en la casa se ha vuelto insostenible…

–Moritz, si hay algo que podamos hacer… –murmuró David. –La verdad yo no tengo hermanas… Bueno ahora sí, pero creo que a Anne le falta como para tener marido… pero si fuera mi hermana, creo que lo agarro a golpes.

Isaac carraspeó. Obviamente David no estaba ayudando y, aunque no se sentía capacitado de opinar de vidas ajenas, decidió injertar un pensamiento.

–Yo creo que tal vez deberías tener más paciencia. Tal vez se sienta demasiado avergonzada de decirles a ustedes.

–Les agradezco la intención pero es muy difícil ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda. No saben la suerte que tienen de no tener cuñados… ¿Y bien, qué es eso tan importante por lo que nos llamaste con tanto apuro? ¿No será uno de esos _rol play_ de "atrapar al asesino" que te gustan tanto, no?

–Es algo con personajes, pero no. –contestó David. –¿Vieron que en la cooperativa estamos trabajando en el proyecto de hacer una sala de primeros auxilios? Pues se me ocurrió, qué lo mejor que podíamos hacer era una colecta de caridad mañana que es el día de Reyes. Pero no es día de Reyes Magos sin...

–...¿Reyes Magos? -inquirió Isaac, mientras sentía que sudaba frió por la espalda.

–¡Exacto! –David le dio un efusivo abrazo a su amigo. Luego abrió unas grandes cajas que tenía al lado del escritorio. De una sacó unas barbas postizas y unas coronas de cartón y de la otra unos trajes con capas. –Después de mucho pensar, se me ocurrió que si nosotros pasamos pidiendo las donaciones vestidos de reyes, más gente nos ayudaría. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos! ¿No les parece una gran idea?

Moritz observó a su antiguo compañero que sonreía con su mejor rostro de vendedor. ¿De verdad este tipo tenía algo que ver con él? ¿Cómo haría la pobre Maria Barbara para aguantarlo todos los días? Tratando de conservar la compostura ante tal proposición, carraspeó

–Hum… está bien. -respondió Kippenberg. –Pero Isaac hace del negro.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he dicho que si!

–¡Ah, vamos Isaac! ¡Si a tí te encanta el show! -refutó Moritz.

–¡Eso no es verdad!

–Por favor, Isaac. No entres en modo "divo" haciéndote rogar...

–Además, más de una elegante señora se acuerda todavía de tu participación como Siegfried durante los carnavales… Y se habló de tí durante meses. –agregó David, dándole un codazo. –Vamos a ver si sigues conservando tus dotes de galán…

-Está bien… todo sea por ser solidario. -contestó Isaac, inclinando la cabeza.

–¡Genial! ¡Vamos a probarnos los trajes antes de que llegue Maria! Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella también…

Horas más tarde, y después de haber cumplido con sus amistades, el matrimonio Lassen se ocupaba de algunas tareas menores en la casa. Maria Barbara terminaba de escribir las dedicatorias de los regalos en su cuarto, y por suerte su esposo estaba demasiado entretenido en algún otro tema sobre el cual ella no inquirió. De todos modos, no era de extrañarse de que David no estuviese muy al pendiente de ella, pues cada vez que se encerraba en el estudio no salía por unas cuantas horas. En algunas ocasiones lo hacía para trabajar en algún papeleo de la cooperativa, y en muchos otros para evadirse silenciosamente del resto de la vida en la mansión… aunque lo de "silenciosamente" es en verdad una forma de decir. La música del tocadisco sonaba a todo volumen al compás del charlestón, lo que era la señal de que lo más probable era lo segundo. Sin embargo, eso no molestaba a la astuta señora. En general, prefería dejarlo allí solo y que saliera cuando sólo cuando se le diera la gana pues el estudio no era una zona segura para ella. El señor Lassen podía pasar en segundos de la pasiva indiferencia de un hombre casado por décadas al entusiasmo de un adolescente que burla a la chaperona sin demasiada dificultad. Y generalmente esa última reacción terminaba desatándose cuando Maria Barbara entraba furiosa a la biblioteca reclamando por algo, escena que por otra parte se repetía con bastante frecuencia en el matrimonio. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión decidió no obedecer a su conocida sensatez.

Maria abrió la puerta del despacho a toda velocidad. El sonido de la música de la orquesta hacía saltar la biblioteca como una gran caja de resonancia. David sonrió al ver la presencia de su amada, que le hacía grandes gestos con los labios, pero que no escuchaba nada a causa del volumen de la radio. Molesta por no ser escuchada, arremete contra el aparato bajandole el volumen.

–¡María qué bueno que llegaste! -exclamó David al verla entrar tan alborotada.

–¡El regalo David! ¡Me olvidé de retirar el regalo de mi buñuelito!

–¿Qué buñuelito?

–¿Cómo "qué buñuelito"? ¡Tu hijo, zoquete! ¡Le había comprado un reloj de nuestra parte y lo mandé a grabar con nuestros nombres! ¡Pero tenía que retirarlo después de visitar a Catalina y me olvidé por completo!

–¿Y si vas mañana a primera hora?

–¡No! ¡Mañana es domingo y va a estar cerrado! ¡Y además no va a estar a tiempo para el día de Reyes! ¿Me puedes llevar hasta la galería frente a la terminal de trenes?

David contempló la figura de su bella dama en crisis. Lo que planteaba era una terrible locura: Maximilian era demasiado pequeño para entender cómo se usaba un reloj. Claro que tampoco podía comprender _El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd (7)_ , y él ya se lo había comprado. Además si algo le sobraba al niño eran juguetes. Pero comprendiendo que se trataba de un deseo especial de su querida esposa, declaró:

–¡Si, por supuesto! Solo deja que termine el radioteatro. ¡Ven Maria, está por empezar! ¡La semana pasada terminó _"La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_ "(8)! ¡Y hoy comienza una de H.G. Wells!

–¡Pero es que se me hace…! –Maria no encuentra manera de negarse ante David, que la empuja suavemente hacia el sillón ubicado frente la radio.

–¡Shhhhh! –susurra mientras enciende el volumen del aparato. –Ven, escucha…

" _-Mi querido amigo. Estamos escapando siempre del momento presente. Nuestras existencias mentales, pasan a lo largo de la dimensión del Tiempo con una velocidad uniforme, desde la cuna hasta la tumba. Lo mismo que viajaríamos hacia abajo si empezásemos nuestra existencia varias millas por encima de la superficie terrestre._

 _-Pero la gran dificultad es que puede moverse en todas las direcciones del Espacio; pero no puede usted moverse en el Tiempo._

 _-Ese es mi descubrimiento. Se equivoca al decir que no podemos movernos en el Tiempo. Por ejemplo, si recuerdo muy vivamente un incidente, retrocedo al momento en que ocurrió: me convierto en un distraído. Salto hacia atrás durante un momento. Naturalmente, no tenemos medios de permanecer atrás durante un período cualquiera de Tiempo, como tampoco un salvaje pueden sostenerse en el aire por encima de la tierra. Pero el hombre civilizado está en mejores condiciones que el salvaje a ese respecto…." (9)_

–¡Es que de veras que tengo que ir! -exclama ella. –¿¡A qué hora termina esto!?

–A las 8 en punto.

–¡No puedo esperar tanto! ¡Va a cerrar la galería! ¡Ya se me está haciendo muy tarde! ¡Iré yo sola!

–Pero… –David intentó detenerla, pero su esposa ya había abandonado la biblioteca.

Maria Barbara salió disparada de la casa y se dirigió al garaje. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo imprudente que era manejar sin licencia, directamente sacó las llaves del _Ford A_ y encendió el vehículo.

–¡No sé ni para qué tengo marido si no es capaz de llevarme ni siquiera una vez que se lo pido!– bufó –¡Máquinas del tiempo mis polainas!

Maria encendió el auto y apretando el acelerador hasta setenta kilómetros, es decir la velocidad máxima, tomó el camino que iba desde su casa hasta el centro comercial. El auto se movía sin rumbo fijo, pues la mujer era aún muy principiante para manejar. Toda su vida había dependido de los cocheros, incluso por eso sufrió aquel atentado que intentó acabar con su vida. Pero se le había metido la cabeza la idea de conducir por sí misma y todos bien sabían que cuando a la última hija de los Alesmeier se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerla desistir. Así, pivotando el Ford A y infringiendo alguna que otra regla de tránsito, finalmente llegó a la galería frente a la terminal. El enorme reloj de la estación marcaba las 19.30hrs.

Después de estacionarse en un lugar no permitido, Maria Barbara recorrió con desesperación los pasillos, hasta llegar a la relojería. Con emoción, contempló el reloj que había escogido para su niño. El artefacto se abría, y en la parte inferior había colocado un retrato familiar de ella junto a David y a Max. En la tapa se encontraba inscripto en una delicada caligrafía esta leyenda: " _Para Max, que este reloj sea el recuerdo eterno del amor de tus padres"._

Finalmente, la señora Lassen le pagó al relojero por sus servicios y se disponía a marcharse, pero después encontró unos muñecos que le parecieron interesantes para llevarle a su hijo. Fue tanto fue el entusiasmo de Maria en observar todos los posibles juguetes, que no reparó en la hora y sólo abandonó el edificio después de que los megáfonos anunciaran el inminente de cierre. Sus manos iban repletas de paquetes, y como temía perder el regalo del niño, se lo colocó en el bolsillo de su enorme tapado.

Claro que lo que Maria no contaba era con el abrupto cambio del clima. En el breve rato que pasó en la galería se había levantado una lluvia que presagiaba una tormenta de nieve intensa. El cielo se tornó de un color humo y el viento comenzó a sacudir la copa de los árboles. La tarde se convirtió en noche en instantes. Una luz que parecía la del reflector iluminó de golpe la escena: un rayo había sido atajado por el pararrayos de la escuela Saint Sebastian. Maria Barbara miró a todos lados. Súbitamente toda la gente se había metido en sus casas y en el estacionamiento solamente quedó ella cargando los bolsos que a duras penas logró meter en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Con prisa entró en el auto y encendió el motor. Tuvo la nada feliz de idea de tomar por la costanera, que era el camino más directo para llegar a su casa. La lluvia comenzó a caer de costado, y con el viento apuntando hacia el río el agua venía a su lado tapándole el parabrisas y dificultando la visión. En su cabeza, sólo podía pensar en su familia, y sobre todo en su hijo. _"Tengo que llegar antes que Max despierte y no me vea"_ , pensó mientras la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el camino.

De repente el suelo comenzó a ponerse viscoso; un auto descompuesto había derramado aceite en el asfalto. Inútilmente la mujer trató de disminuir la velocidad del vehículo. Miró el tablero del auto y, aunque tenía el pie clavado en el pedal de freno, el marcador seguía en setenta. La brújula comenzó a moverse para todas partes cuando un rayo impactó sobre el coche. En un gesto desesperado, Maria volcó el coche hacia el lado contrario al río y aunque consiguió alejarse, el automóvil hizo un movimiento de zig zag en el borde de la carretera. El volante no respondía a las maniobras de su dueña, hasta que finalmente rompió el cerco al borde del camino e impactó bruscamente contra un árbol. Producto de la fricción, el auto dio varias vueltas sobre su eje. Finalmente, al detenerse, Maria Barbara golpeó su cabeza contra el volante. Para cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontró sola entre los árboles y en medio de una noche cerrada.

Con bastante dificultad, Maria consiguió salir del vehículo y comenzó a caminar. Estaba completamente desorientada pero, si su memoria no le fallaba, atravesando esos árboles llegaría derecho al centro de la ciudad. La lluvia y la nieve habían dejado el suelo difícil de transitar, pero no le importó. Sin darse cuenta de cuánto caminó y aún con su cuerpo inmunizado por la adrenalina, logró despejar árboles y malezas hasta que finalmente logró llegar con el jardín de los Alesmeier. Apenas reconoció su casa, la mujer se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal. Golpeó la manija varias veces pero nadie respondía. Miró hacia arriba, a la ventana de su cuarto, y vio la luz encendida. Con todo el aire que aún le quedaba comenzó a gritar el nombre de David, pero nadie se asomó. Un nuevo chaparrón más fuerte que el anterior comenzó a caer, mojando aún más a la pobre mujer. Maria comenzó a buscar de qué modo podría entrar, hasta que dio la vuelta y logró encontrar la puerta de la servidumbre. Probando el picaporte encontró que estaba perfectamente accesible.

–¡Tanya! ¡David! ¡Soy yo! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Maria comenzó a tocar los botones de la pared para encender la luz pero no podía encontrarlo en la oscuridad. _"Tal vez se cortaron los cables por la tormenta"_ , pensó. Finalmente decidió dirigirse a su cuarto, caminando prácticamente a ciegas. Al entrar a su habitación, encontró una vela encendida en el aparador que vagamente iluminaba a su esposo quién dormía en la cama.

-¡David! ¡Despierta! ¡Tuve un accidente con el auto!

El hombre en el lecho no se movió en lo absoluto, sólo tosió con bastante fuerza. Aun así no se despertó, apenas se tumbó hacia el centro de la cama.

–¡Increible! ¡Yo varada en medio de la noche y tú durmiendo! –exclamó.

Más enojada que al momento de salir de la casa, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacía el pasillo en búsqueda de Tanya.

-¡Tanya! ¡Tanya! ¿Dónde estás, muchacha?

Por las ventanas de la Mansión Alesmeier, todavía se escuchaba el ruido de la tormenta. La muchacha del servicio se dirigió con toda prisa en dirección hacia su señora, portando una vela en su mano.

–¡Señorita Maria Barbara! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¡Está empapada!

Maria se abalanzó hacia la muchacha y tomando sus hombros exclamó:

–¡Tanya, tuve un accidente y…!

Maria no terminó de completar la frase cuando la luz no alumbró el rostro de la niñera de Max, sino el de otra joven muy anterior a ella.

–Señorita… cálmese por favor… creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más… –respondió Gertrud mirando frente a frente a su señora.

–¡Virgen santísima! –exclamó Maria Barbara soltando a la muchacha a toda prisa. –¡Un espíritu! –gritó aterrorizada la mujer mientras se persignaba.

Un relámpago iluminó a ambas mujeres, cortando la oscuridad de la noche. La hija de los Alesmeier no pudo contener su espanto y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto del pequeño Max. Sin mirar atrás entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí.

En vano buscó el botón de la luz, pues no pudo encontrarlo. Con desesperación buscó la cuna de su pequeño sin lograrlo.

–¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó el mayordomo, entrando junto a Renate en la habitación.

–¿Dónde está Max? ¿Por qué no está aquí? –gritó con desesperación la mujer.

–Está volando de fiebre… –señaló la madre de Julius. –Está delirando…

–Hay que hacer que se cambie y se acueste. –respondió el mayordomo. –Señorita, ¡cálmese por favor!

–¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Esto no es real! -gritó Maria Barbara, sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo antes de caer desmayada.

Horas más tarde, la lluvia cesó y las nubes dieron paso a intensos rayos de sol que iluminaban la figura de Maria Barbara. La mujer abrió los ojos, molesta por la luz. Tocó aun media dormida su cama y descubrió que tenía puesto un camisón. Aún un poco aturdida por el sueño de la noche anterior, se incorporó con cierta dificultad y se dirigió hacia el balcón de la ventana. Sin importarle estar descalza, asomó su cabeza para ver la calle. Desde ese punto de la casa se podía ver la iglesia y la cúpula de la escuela Saint Sebastian, emblemas de la ciudad medieval. No obstante, algo andaba mal: había muchos árboles que no le dejaban ver las casas más nuevas. Y había detalles que faltaban, como las carteleras luminosas del cine.

Luego volteó sorpresivamente pues notó que estaba en la habitación equivocada. Su cuarto con David estaba del ala contraria, y en verdad estaba en el cuarto de Max y que alguna vez fue el suyo de soltera. Sin embargo en la habitación no había ni rastro del niño o de la cuna. _"A lo mejor se lo llevó David para dejarme descansar"_ , pensó.

Pero a los pocos instantes, reparó en que la mayoría de los muebles estaban colocados de modo distinto, además, las cortinas y paredes eran de otro color. Con desesperación se dirigió a la puerta, en vano accionó el picaporte dándose cuenta que se encontraba trabada con llave. Luego advirtió el viejo espejo de pie y se dirigió hacia él. La imagen que le devolvió el reflejo la sorprendió: su rostro se veía joven, mucho más joven. Su pelo no tenía ninguna cana y su piel estaba libre de cualquier arruga.

Más asustada que el día anterior, tocó su cuerpo y el espejo para ver si no era algún tipo de broma. Nada de eso ocurría. Palpó su vientre y rápidamente levantó su camisón; no había rastro de estrías o ninguna otra señal de embarazo. En cambio, tenía otras marcas en su espalda y en el brazo, las cuales se había hecho en la infancia y en este momento sí eran notorias.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Maria corrió a sentarse en la cama.

—Señorita Maria Barbara. ¡Qué bueno que despertó! –la dulce Gertrud atravesó la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno. –¿Qué hace levantada? No debería andar descalza, se va a resfriar.

La joven sirvienta dejó la bandeja en la mesa de luz y apoyó su mano sobre la frente de su señorita. Sólo la calidez de su mano evitó que Maria volviera a gritar.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la mujer, visiblemente afectada.

–Anoche se quedó atrapada en la tormenta y volvió toda empapada. Hablaba y decía cosas incoherentes... Por suerte ya le bajó la fiebre.

–Me duele mucho la cabeza…

–Debe tener hambre. Pronto serviremos el almuerzo, pero le he traído su desayuno…

Maria Barbara se quedó observando a muchacha sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. O por lo menos a admitir que fuera real. Quizás es sólo un golpe en la cabeza con el choque y estaba viendo visiones. O sino un sueño. Eso debía de ser: un profundo sueño del que despertará pronto.

–Le preparé tostadas, le he agregado canela al sabor y miel para aliviar la garganta, sino con la lluvia de ayer sin duda se pescará un resfriado. Ah, y le traje el diario. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

–No… creo que…

–En ese caso me retiro.

Gertrud se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando su ama la llamó.

–¡Gertrud!

–¿Sí, señorita?

–Eres una persona muy dulce.

–Gra-gracias… –la muchacha se sonrojó tanto que no supo cómo responder. –Le avisaré cuando esté listo el almuerzo. –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando estuvo sola nuevamente, Maria volvió a su turbación. Ignorando las tostadas, apenas si tomó unos sorbos de té pues toda su atención estaba en el periódico. La tapa tenía fecha: 6 de enero de 1904. En el titular hablaba de la creciente tensión entre japoneses y rusos.

No. No estaba loca ni tenía fiebre. De verdad estaba aquí, casi veinticinco años atrás en el pasado. ¿Pero dónde es "aquí"? ¿Acaso murió en el accidente y estaba en el purgatorio? ¿Qué sería de David? ¿Y del pequeño Max? No. No podía ser verdad. Tenía que haber otra explicación. Bruscamente se llevó la mano al pecho, efectivamente latía, y lo hacía a una velocidad tan grande como fue la que llevaba el auto antes del impacto. Respiró hondo varias veces, y como ocurre con la gente en los peores momentos su psiquis la impulsaba a continuar como si de verdad lo que estuviese pasando no fuese tan grave. Sólo… había chocado el auto y despertado en 1904. Bueno, quizás era un sueño muy vívido y nada más. Ya se despertaría tarde o temprano.

Pero incluso si estuviese _realmente_ en 1904: ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Sería como en la novela que escuchaba David? Al parecer todo estaba como en aquel entonces. Y si todo estaba como en ese entonces allí estaba…

" _Julius… Si Julius está aquí necesito verla."_

Rápidamente Maria Barbara se vistió con las ropas que les había dejado preparadas Gertrude, y se dispuso a bajar la escaleras.

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow /**_ _Todos mis amigos son unos bárbaros, tómalo con calma_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know/**_ _espera a que te ellos te pregunten a quién conoces._

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves /**_ _Por favor, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_ _/ No sabes ni la mitad de lo que podrían maltratarte._

La puerta de entrada se abrió repentinamente. Era Julius que llegaba de la calle. Sin preocuparse por su entorno, le dejó el abrigo al mayordomo. Era tal cual la recordaba: joven, bonita y llena de vida.

-¡Julius! –exclamó Maria Barbara al reconocer a su hermana. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella corriendo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –la voz de la muchacha no demostró emoción o afecto.

 _ **Welcome to the room of people /**_ _Bienvenido a la sala de la gente_

 _ **Who have rooms of people that they loved one day /**_ _que tiene salas con gente que alguna vez amaron_

 _ **Docked away /**_ _atracados_

 _ **Just because we check the guns at the door /**_ _Solo porque revisemos las armas en la puerta_

 _ **Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades /**_ _no significa que nuestros cerebros dejen de ser granadas._

 _ **You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you /**_ _Nunca conocerás al psicópata que se sienta a tu lado_

 _ **You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you /**_ _nunca conocerás al asesino que se sienta a tu lado,_

 _ **You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" /**_ _pensarás, "¿Cómo llegué aquí, sentado a tu lado?"_

 _ **But after all I've said, please don't forget /**_ _Pero después de todo lo que he dicho, por favor, no olvides…_

Maria se detuvo en seco, reprimiendo el deseo de anular la distancia con su hermana. Quería tocarla, estrecharla contra su pecho, decirle cuánto la quería y cuánto la había extrañado. No importaba si era un sueño o era realidad: estaba junto a ella y era todo lo que importaba. Pero inmediatamente comprendió que no debía hacerlo.

–Vaya hermana, al fin decides levantarte para acompañarnos… –la voz de Annelotte se sintió delgada y punzante, como una navaja lanzada al aire.

–Annelotte… estás aquí… -murmuró Maria sin poder manejar correctamente el aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Habían pasado casi veinticinco años que había visto a su hermana con vida. Y también estaba como la recordaba, tristemente...

–¿Y dónde más esperabas que estuviera? Mientras padre viva esta es mi casa…

–¿Qué ocurre? Parece has visto un fantasma. –respondió Julius.

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow /**_ _Todos mis amigos son unos bárbaros, tómalo con calma_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know/**_ _espera a que te ellos te pregunten a quién conoces._

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves /**_ _Por favor, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_ _/ No sabes ni la mitad de lo que podrían maltratarte._

Maria Barbara dirigió su vista al enorme pino de navidad. Era el mismo árbol de todos los años, y sin embargo ella lo veía completamente distinto. Debajo se encontraba el mismo pesebre, pero no había ningún regalo. Eso le sorprendió. No recordaba que la época de fiestas fuese así en su casa.

–No hay ningún regalo en el pino… –murmuró.

–Pero hermana... ¿No recuerdas que fuiste tú la que dijo que en la medida de que este bastardo viviera con nosotras, no habría regalos en esta casa? -respondió Annelotte.

La mirada de Julius fue tan agresiva que podía cortar el aire como un cuchillo.

 _ **We don't deal with outsiders very well /**_ _No lidiamos con intrusos muy bien_

 _ **They say newcomers have a certain smell / Dicen que los recién llegados poseen cierto olor**_

 _ **You have trust issues, not to mention /**_ _Tienes problemas de confianza, sin mencionar_

 _ **They say they can smell your intentions /**_ _Dicen que pueden oler tus intenciones_

 _ **You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you /**_ _Nunca conocerás al fenómeno sentado a tu lado_

 _ **You'll have some weird people sitting next to you /**_ _Tendrás a gente rara sentada a tu lado_

 _ **You'll think "How'd I get here, sitting next to you" /**_ _Pensarás "¿qué hice para estar aquí, sentado a tu lado?"_

 _ **But after all I've said, please don't forget /**_ _Pero luego de todo lo que he dicho, por favor no te olvides_

 _ **Watch it, watch it**_ _/ Estate alerta, estate alerta_

La tensión subió en segundos. Sólo la intervención de Renate aplacó lo que se estaba a punto de convertir en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos que ocurrían en esa casa.

-Julius, tu hermana ayer tuvo un percance y no se siente bien. Se amable con ella, por favor.

-Está bien. Sólo porque me lo pides tú. -musitó la hija menor de Alesmeier.

El mayordomo llamó a las mujeres, anunciandoles que se encontraba servida la mesa. Maria Barbara observaba atónita cómo se desarrollaba la escena a su alrededor. Era una espectadora muda del teatro de sombras, sin poder decir o hacer algo que cambiase el curso de la obra. Tenía algo de irreal, pero no por sus personajes sino que ella era quien se sentía fuera de lugar. Annelotte hacía alguno de sus comentarios desagradables, y Julius contrastaba con su actitud autodefensiva. Gertrud servía el vino lo más cuidadosamente posible, mientras que Renate se esforzaba por no llamar la atención. María sintió el deseo de gritar, de llorar, de hacer cualquier cosa que rompiese con esa horrible situación, pero no habría sabido qué decir en verdad. Era una horrible pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar cuanto antes. Pero dentro suyo, sabía que eso no sucedería. Su calvario iniciaba en aquel momento.

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow /**_ _Todos mis amigos son unos bárbaros, tómalo con calma_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know /**_ _espera a que te ellos te pregunten a quién conoces._

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves /**_ _Por favor, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse**_ _/ No sabes ni la mitad de lo que podrían maltratarte._

* * *

1) El Adviento es el comienzo del Año Litúrgico, empieza el domingo más próximo al 30 de noviembre y termina el 24 de diciembre. Son los cuatro domingos anteriores a la Navidad y forma una unidad con la Navidad y la Epifanía. Viene del latín "adventus" que significa "llegada".

2) Papá Noél en alemán

3) "papá" en romaní. Si han leído los otros fics, saben que Tanya es una gitana rusa.

3) En Rusia la iglesia ortodoxa festeja la Navidad con el calendario juliano, que tiene varios días de diferencia con el gregoriano, por tanto la Navidad cae el 7 de enero. A pesar de que el régimen soviético sí adoptó la fecha gregoriana (a la cual no le hacía mucho caso ya que eran anticlericales), la costumbre popular cambia a ritmo más lento.

 _4) Bob_ es el nombre de la clásica melena corta lacia, tan popularizada por las flappers. Aunque Catalina nunca usa el cabello corto en el manga, me pareció plausible que aquí lo haga. Curiosamente este corte de pelo lo impusieron las enfermeras de la primera guerra mundial, que no tenían tiempo de andarse arreglando el cabello, y después se transformó en la moda de todas las chicas jóvenes. También existían melenas con rulos, las cuales podían ser porque la chica se cortase el pelo o se lo recogiese para que pareciera que lo llevaba corto.

5) Escena que aparece en mi fic "Minor Heaven".

6) "El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd" (publicada en 1926) es una de las primeras novelas de Agatha Christie en hacerse famosas, y dónde ya aparece Hércules Poirot. Fue una decisión de último momento, pero me pareció una buena idea ya que en este fic aparecen varios detalles en común con esta autora y su obra: la pasión de David por las novelas de detectives, la moda del bigote de Poirot, y el misterioso accidente de auto seguido de desaparición de Agatha Christie (tal como sucede con Maria Barbara), la cual apareció varios días después sin recordar lo sucedido.

7) Novela de Julio Verne.

8) El fragmento original del libro es más largo, pero lo he adaptado para que se asemeje a una transmisión radial.

* * *

 _Enero de 2019_

 _¡Hola a todos!Antes que nada, muchas gracias a mi amiga alemana Esther que me ayudó con la documentación del fic en lo referido a las fiestas navideñas y los reyes magos. Como verán esta última festividad no parece estar tan difundida en Europa como en Latinoamérica, por eso algunas cosas algo distintas. Explicaré más al respecto en mi blog "Making the fics". Pueden encontrarlas en www. vickyfics. blogspot. com_

 _Bueno, creo que más o menos ya se entendió de qué va la trama de este fic. Un poco de ciencia ficción, un poco de amor y mucho crimen y suspenso. Sé que puede haber sido un poco largo todo lo transcurrido en 1928. Inicialmente iba a ser más breve, pero me pareció que si no se daba todo ese contexto después ya no podría volver atrás. De todos modos, habrán muchas situaciones que se verán como recuerdos de Maria Barbara de su futuro / pasado. No quiero hablar más hasta que se adelante la trama pero verán como toda la historia que conocemos tomará otro rumbo._

 _Con respecto a las canciones, en el anterior fic de y David fui muy rigurosa con el tema de la musicalización (aunque algunas canciones fueran de apenas unos pocos años después a las que transcurre la trama) porque deseaba respetar la estética y la información histórica al máximo. Pero considerando que algunas cosas (unas cuantas) cambiarán en la trama, me permitiré sugerir como banda de sonido otros temas que no son de esta época (y por ende son anacronismos) pero que me gustaría presentar en una versión "adaptada". Muchos de ellos los pondré en versión instrumental, pues hay muchos artistas modernos que tocan violín y piano y me parecen la banda de sonido adecuada para este fic. En este caso se trata del tema "Heathens" de la banda de rock Twenty One Pilots, que tuvo el triste honor de ser parte de la banda sonora de Suicide Squad (quizás lo único bueno que tenga esta película). En fin, espero no haberlos aburrido con un capítulo tan largo, trataré de hacer los próximos más cortos para actualizar más rápido._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews, que cada vez que no dejan reviews, Ikeda le pone bigote a un personaje. Nos vemos pronto._


	3. Cap2 -Atrapada en el tiempo

**.**

 **EL TIEMPO EN MIS MANOS**

 **Una historia sobre el eterno retorno by Vicky Yun Kamiya**

Capítulo II: _Atrapada en el tiempo_

" _La pregunta no es dónde..._

 _...la pregunta es cuándo"_

 _Dark. Director: Baran bo Odar_

 _-0-0-0-0-_

 _Resumen:_

 _Regensburg, 1928. Maria Barbara es la única sobreviviente de la venganza que casi acaba con la familia Alesmeier. Ahora tiene una nueva vida junto a su esposo David y su hijo Max. Pero, después de un confuso accidente automovilístico, ha despertado sana y salva ¡veinticinco años atrás en el pasado!_

-0-0-0-0-

El terreno estaba aún húmedo, después de la intensa lluvia de los días anteriores. Con dificultad Maria Barbara caminaba sobre las resbaladizas hojas secas que le ensuciaron su falda. Le costaba volver a usar aquellas ropas largas, rígidas y pesadas. En vano revisaba el lugar donde le parecía que se había estrellado el auto, pero a duras penas pudo calcularlo. No había ninguno de los edificios construidos en 1928. Ni siquiera la ruta estaba asfaltada, apenas era un mugroso sendero de tierra; lo que le valió a Maria tener que ir hasta la estación de carros y buscarse un cochero. Ya que no sólo no confiaba en Jacob para pedirle aquel viaje, sino que tampoco podía ir y explicarle alegremente que la llevase al último lugar donde estuvo manejando un auto que aún no se construía y vistiendo una ropa que aún no estaba de moda.

Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas como sus pies en torno a los árboles. Finalmente, después de una hora de búsqueda inútil, acabó dándole rienda suelta al llanto. ¿Y si de verdad estaba muerta y ese era su purgatorio? No era como lo decían en el catecismo pero podía tener sentido, sin embargo la idea la horrorizaba. No es que fuera una mujer que le temiese a la muerte, más bien lo contrario. Pero pensaba en su niño Max. Aún era muy pequeño para perder a su madre, o siquiera para comprender el motivo de su ausencia. Además, ¿qué pasaría con David? Era demasiado joven para transformarse en un triste viudo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para criar un hijo tan chico él sólo? Ya bastante espejo tenía el caso de Isaac y su hijo de las terribles consecuencias que traían a un hogar la falta de la madre. No. Pero también sabía que decidir cuándo o cómo morir no era una potestad reservada al ser humano. _"Al final, yo tenía razón. Tonto David, nunca escuchas... una vez más tuve razón"_ protestó, sabiendo que él no podía oírla.

A la mente de Maria Barbara vino el recuerdo de los días en que estaba por dar a luz. En aquel momento David se había molestado por la iniciativa de su mujer de tocar un tema tan delicado como su propia muerte. No había sido una época fácil. Hacía unos meses atrás había muerto Julius y para peor, los médicos no daban garantías de que Maria Barbara sobreviviera al parto…

 _ **Blackbird, blackbird, singing the blues all day / Right outside of my door**_

 _ **Blackbird, blackbird, why do you sit and say / There's no sunshine in store**_

 _Ave negra, ave negra, cantando tristezas todo el dia / justo detrás de mi puerta_

 _Ave negra, ave negra ¿Por qué te sientas y dices / No hay rayos de sol en la sala?_

 _ **All thru the winter you hung around / Now I begin to feel homeward bound**_

 _ **Blackbird, blackbird gotta be on my way / Where there's sunshine galore**_

 _Todo el invierno que pasaste alrededor / Ahora comienzo a sentirme obligado a regresar a casa  
Ave negra, ave negra estoy en camino / Donde hay sol en abundancia_

Apenas David atravesó la puerta se encontró con el notario, que se disponía a marcharse guiado por Tanya. El hombre que se había encargado durante más de treinta años de las finanzas de los Alesmeier se levantó el sombrero, y saludó cortésmente al señor Lassen. David frunció el ceño; desde que aquel hombrecillo de grueso bigote y él se conocieron, la relación entre ambos era cordial y tensa al mismo tiempo. El escribano había sospechado desde un primer momento que, de un modo u otro, ese curioso joven se terminaría quedando de modo permanente en la casa Alesmeier. Llevaba muchos años haciendo su trabajo y no se equivocaba con la gente, pero su confirmación real la había tenido instantes antes, cuando había certificado la más reciente voluntad de Maria Barbara. A su vez, a David tampoco le caía en gracia: no había nacido ayer y se podía dar cuenta de cuánta influencia tenía ese sujeto en las tomas de decisiones familiares, y que había sido así desde siempre. No necesitaba llevar el apellido Alesmeier para que su poder sobre aquella aristócrata familia fuese más que importante. Sin embargo, conservó la diplomacia ante el letrado, respondiendo a su saludo de despedida. Luego se dirigió a la enorme sala de estar. Apenas entró se encontró a Maria Barbara frente a la chimenea. Ella acariciaba su vientre mientras se dejaba caer suavemente sobre el sillón. El gramófono giraba al ritmo de la voz de Gene Austin (1).

 _ **Pack up all my cares and woe/ Here I go, singing low / Bye, bye, blackbird**_

 _ **Where somebody waits for me / Sugar's sweet, and so is she / Bye, bye, blackbird**_

 _Empaco todos mis problemas y lamentos / aquí voy, cantando bajo / Adiós, adiós, ave negra_

 _Donde alguien espera por mi / el azúcar es dulce, y también ella / Adiós, adiós, ave negra_

Maria Barbara sonrió al ver llegar a su esposo. Aunque lo amaba profundamente, solía tener muchas diferencias con él. En parte era por su dificultad para expresar abiertamente su afecto, lo que terminaba provocando roces entre ambos. Pero el médico y Catalina, les habían dicho que si deseaban que el embarazo tuviese un final feliz, era muy importante el bienestar anímico de la madre. Entonces se convirtió en responsabilidad de David el que su señora no tuviese ningún tipo de disgusto. Así que este ya ni peleaba por el hecho que ella, aún con casi más de siete meses de embarazo, se moviese de un lado al otro como si nada pasara. Limitándose a agradecerle a Dios al ver que cada día que pasaba su mujer y su futuro hijo gozaban de salud, pero no por ello se desvanecía su temor de llegar a perderlos.

 _ **No one here can love and understand me / Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me**_

 _ **Make my bed and light the light / I'll arrive late tonight / Blackbird, bye, bye**_

 _Nadie aquí puede amarme y entenderme / Oh, a qué historias tan duras estas me someten_

 _Hago mi cama y luz la luz / Llegaré esta noche / Ave negra, adiós, adiós_

 _ **Bluebird bluebird calling me far away / I've been longing for you**_

 _ **Bluebird bluebird what do I hear you say / Skies are turning to blue**_

 _Pájaro azul llamándome a lo lejos / Te estuve buscando_

 _Pájaro azul, pájaro azul que es lo que dices? / el cielo se torna azul_

—David, que bueno que ya regresaste… —murmuró ella, tratando de incorporarse, pero él con un gesto se lo impidió.

—Tranquila, yo me acerco. —respondió. Luego depositó un beso corto en los labios y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tanya hizo chocolate caliente.

—Recién tomé algo con Moritz en el club. ¿Qué hacía el notario aquí? —preguntó, tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Cosas de notarios... —respondió. David estuvo a punto de repreguntar, pero ella se le adelantó. —He estado pensando mucho en estos días, y me di cuenta que debía poner en orden los papeles, en caso de que yo falte…

—Que estupidez dices… —contestó él soltando un bufido. —No sé para qué haces perder tiempo al cuervucho este. Además, seguro me voy a ir primero. ¿No escuchaste aquello de que los hombres vivimos menos?

—David, es en serio. Necesitamos hablar de esto. Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero es necesario. Por favor, no te cierres.

—No veo para qué. —suspiró molesto. —Pero si a tí te tranquiliza…

 _ **I'm like a flower that's fading here / Where ev'ry hour is one long tear**_

 _Soy como una flor que se está desvaneciendo aquí / Donde cada hora es una larga lágrima_

 _ **Bluebird, bluebird, this is my lucky day / Now my dreams will come true**_

 _Bluebird, bluebird, este es mi día de suerte / Ahora mis sueños se harán realidad_

Maria le señaló unas carpetas apoyadas en el borde de la mesa ratona. Su marido se las alcanzó, pero en vez de tomarlas le pidió que las leyera. Al conocer su contenido, el rostro de David pasó de la intriga a una mueca que mezclaba la sorpresa con el malestar.

—Esto es…

—David, tú sabes que entramos en una etapa delicada… y que si las cosas se llegan a complicar y no puedo manifestar mi voluntad, tienes que ser capaz de decidir por nosotros… de decidir acerca de mi. Este poder te habilita para actuar en mi nombre en caso que haya complicaciones médicas. Sólo tienes que firmarlo y estará completo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡No voy a firmar tu propia muerte!

—David, lee la otra carpeta también.

Con disgusto el hombre accedió al pedido de su mujer.

"A mi muy amado David le dejo un fideicomiso a su nombre y la posibilidad de vivir siempre en la casa de Regensburg, a la que con su amor supo convertir en un hogar, incluso si desea rehacer su vida en el futuro...".

El resto del documento hablaba acerca de disposiciones legales. Una parte sería destinada a caridad pero la mayor parte sería heredada por su hijo aún nonato. Además de la administración de la mansión, el documento le otorgaba a David una generosa pensión y algunas joyas familiares, obviamente junto con reconocerlo como el padre y tutor del niño.

 _ **Pack up all my cares and woe/ Here I go, singing low / Bye, bye, blackbird**_

 _ **Where somebody waits for me / Sugar's sweet, and so is she / Bye, bye, blackbird**_

 _Empaco todos mis problemas y lamentos / aquí voy, cantando bajo / Adiós, adiós, ave negra_

 _Donde alguien espera por mi / el azúcar es dulce, y también ella / Adiós, adiós, ave negra_

—¿De verdad te parece que me puede interesar algo si no te tengo a mi lado? —El hombre se levantó del sillón bruscamente, dándole la espalda pues temía manifestar su impulso de llorar. Por el contrario, sólo enfocó su mirada en el jardín de la casa.

Maria Barbara se refugió en la mantilla que cubría su espalda y luego se incorporó para abrazarlo, buscando su rostro. De algún modo preveía la reacción de su hombre, y de cierta forma le confortaba pensar que tanto el notario, como todas aquellas desagradables aristócratas venidas a menos, deberían morderse la lengua antes de hablar de su amado.

—David, tienes que ser razonable. Nadie dice que algo vaya a ocurrirme. Y en mi experiencia, cuanto más se prevé algo, menos posibilidades tiene que suceda. Con estos papeles puedo estar tranquila de que ustedes estarán protegidos. Es mi deseo que este siga siendo tu hogar y el de nuestro hijo. ¿Me comprendes ahora? —preguntó, mientras sacudía cariñosamente una pelusa del saco del hombre.

—Creo que sí.

—Que bueno… Ah, hay algo más. Por favor escúchame con atención…

—Dime… —respondió, mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia se te vaya a ocurrir ni por ventura alejar a mi hijo de su casa. Porque ahí sí, te juro por Dios y todos los santos, que si cuando duermes ves que se mueven las cortinas, ten por seguro de que no será el viento el que lo haga. ¡¿He sido absolutamente clara en lo que dije?!

 _ **No one here can love and understand me / Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me**_

 _ **Make my bed and light the light / I'll arrive late tonight / Blackbird, bye, bye**_

 _Nadie aquí puede amarme y entenderme / Oh, a qué historias tan duras estas me someten_

 _Hago mi cama y luz la luz / Llegaré esta noche / Ave negra, adiós, adiós_

Claro que en aquel entonces, la última de las Alesmeier no tenía reales intenciones de morirse. Había sobrevivido a muchas pruebas de la vida y de hecho esa fue una más. Sólo solía pensar que cuanto más precavida fuera, menos riesgos correría. Hasta este momento.

Era la cuarta vez que visitaba el lugar del "accidente" de auto. En su cabeza trataba de revivir todos los sucesos de aquella tarde de tormenta, pero no encontraba ningún hecho extraordinario para explicar su repentina aparición en el pasado. Seguramente, si le hubiese prestado más atención a los delirios de las novelas que leía su marido, se le ocurriría alguna explicación. Loca, pero explicación al fin.

Habían pasado ya dos días de su despertar –por así decirlo– en 1904. Dos días terribles, en los que se la pasaba ocultándose y escapándose de todos con la excusa de estar enferma. Y su desasosiego tenía dos motivos.

Por un lado lo obvio. Había salido de su casa como esposa de David y madre de Max y no había regresado jamás. No tenía ninguna idea de cómo estarían ellos, aunque seguramente la estarían buscando infructuosamente.

El otro gran asunto era la vida en la mansión.

Era un gran problema moverse en la casa. Evadir a tantas personas sin levantar sospechas era muy complejo. No sólo por la cantidad de gente que vivía en aquella decadente mansión, sino porque esa situación de permanente espionaje entre unos y otros habitantes la ponía en riesgo también. En el tiempo que había vivido esas experiencias, o mejor dicho en el primer tiempo, era absolutamente ignorante de la red de engaños en torno a la casa Alesmeier. Todos mentían y tenían algo que ocultar. Salvo ella, que siempre había sido franca con todos, los que amaba y los que no, lo que la volvía vulnerable como un ciego frente a un barranco.

Maria se sentó sobre un tronco seco, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para volver a ver a su hijo? ¿Es que acaso estaba condenada a repetir su vida, todas sus desgracias, una vez más? ¿Qué había hecho de malo para merecer un castigo tan grande? Agotada de tanto llorar, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de encaje. Y fue allí que lo vio.

Escondido entre las rocas y unas hojas secas se encontraba un reloj de bolsillo. Pero no cualquier reloj, el mismo reloj que pensaba regalarle a Max en la noche antes de Reyes. Maria Barbara corrió hasta alcanzarlo, y después de limpiarlo con su pañuelo se dispuso a abrirlo. Al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de ella y su esposo sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo el día de su bautismo. En la parte de atrás se encontraba la leyenda que había enviado a grabar.

" _¿Cómo es posible?"_ , pensó la hija de Alfred Alesmeier. Ni siquiera conservaba las ropas con las que había salido de su casa aquella trágica noche. No tenía ninguna lógica que el reloj estuviese allí, intacto y tal como lo había visto por última vez. Pero acaso… ¿qué tenía lógica en esas circunstancias?

La campana de la iglesia marcó las cuatro en punto. Pronto caería la noche. Maria decidió envolver el reloj con su pañuelo y guardarlo cuidadosamente en su ropa interior; era la única prueba de que su vida en la década del veinte realmente existe. Y seguramente en ese reloj estaría la pista para regresar a su hogar. Pero por ahora, debía conformarse con volver a la Mansión con sus hermanas, por lo que se dispuso a buscar al cochero que la había acompañado.

-0-0-0-0-

Finalmente, llegó cuando el sol había casi desaparecido del cielo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su más fiel empleada visiblemente alarmada.

—¡Señorita Maria Barbara! —Gertrud corrió a su encuentro. —¡Qué bueno que llega!

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—El señor se ha sentido muy indispuesto hoy. Tuvimos que llamar al médico de urgencia.

—¿Y quién lo recibió?

La muchacha titubeó antes de contestar:

—La señora Renate. Es que… ni la señorita Annelotte, ni el señor Julius estaban… y tampoco usted.

Maria Barbara no hizo ningún gesto, pero se sintió aliviada de que no haya sido Annelotte la que haya tomado el control de la medicina.

—¿El médico ya se marchó? —volvió a preguntar, sin detenerse en las explicaciones de la muchacha.

—S-sí... Habló con la señora. De hecho voy a subirles unas toallas limpias.

—Vayamos juntas.

Gertrud abrió la puerta y ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación.

Maria Barbara dudó un breve instante antes de seguir avanzando. Era la primera vez que entraba a ver a su padre desde que había llegado, o más bien regresado, a excepción de cuándo lo confundió con David. En parte no se sentía capaz de enfrentar la situación y en parte no deseaba hacerlo. A diferencia de lo que ocurría con Julius u otras personas que habían muerto a lo largo de su vida, no solía anhelar la presencia de su padre. Y allí estaban de nuevo los dos.

En el enorme lecho se encontraba postrado Alfred Alesmeier. Ya no era un hombre, o al menos un hombre que pudiera ostentar su dignidad humana. Había tenido uno de esos abscesos que no lo dejaban respirar. A su lado, la señora Alesmeier refrescaba los labios del enfermo con un trapo húmedo. El vestido de Renate se encontraba cubierto de manchas amarillas; era obvio que el enfermo no había podido controlar el vómito. Asustada, la mujer se levantó al ver a la hija mayor de su esposo entrar. Había pasado apenas unos días de que habían discutido acerca del cuidado del enfermo y esta le había prohibido a ella hacerlo. Aunque trataba de llevar una convivencia cordial con la joven mujer, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles hasta ahora.

—Maria Barbara, que bueno que llegaste. —murmuró Renate, levantándose de un salto. —Tu padre comenzó a levantar fiebre y…

—Gertrud ya me explicó. —respondió Maria, sacándose los guantes y el sombrero. —¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

—El médico le aplicó un sedante para que pueda descansar un rato, pero aún no se ha dormido del todo.

—Muy bien entonces… Madre, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte y descansas un rato? Yo me quedo.

Antes de marcharse, Renate intentó soltarse de la mano del enfermo, pero este se lo impidió; sujetándola de un modo poco claro entre el impulso, el deseo y la violencia. Por el modo en que había tomado la mano de su esposa, era claro que Alesmeier deseaba una sóla compañía y era la de su joven mujer. Era su presencia la que anhelaba, no la de sus hijos. Claro que lo deseaba de un modo egoísta, sin darse cuenta que ella tenía sus propias necesidades, como el hecho de precisar asearse en este caso.

Maria Barbara observó aquella escena: durante mucho tiempo había culpado a Renate de su desgracia personal y familiar. Sus sospechas eran acertadas, pero en aquella vez se había equivocado de culpable, mientras que la verdadera traición se escondía en otras partes de la casa.

Con aquel pequeño gesto, la hija de Alfred Alesmeier comprendió muchas cosas que antes se le habían hecho difusas o simplemente no había interpretado del modo correcto. Una de ellas, era que esa relación había sido así desde su inicio. Una parte de ella desdeñaba la falta de valor de Renate de no ser capaz de romper con ese vínculo que se sustentaba en una base malsana. Puede que haya empezado por una relación de comodidad, pero, para soportar a un enfermo sin realizar ni una sóla queja, era realmente necesaria una enorme paciencia y un gran espíritu de resignación. Y considerando que la madre de Julius no era ni enfermera ni monja, era posible que ella también sintiera algo por aquel hombre enfermo. Tal vez no amor, pero sí compasión. O tal vez suponía que haciendo todo eso, ella y su hija finalmente lograría ganarse el cariño sincero de ese hombre que nunca se había preocupado por ninguna de ellas. Aunque hubo ocasiones en que la mujer había tratado de acercarse a Maria, casi siempre terminaba desatándose un conflicto, debido a los celos que su hijastra sentía. Pero ahora, al revivir esos momentos que Maria Barbara ya creía que pertenecían a su pasado, comprendió lo inútil e incluso lo injusto de su accionar. Cuando era joven, le costaba percibirlo, pero desde que se había convertido en una mujer casada había comprendido que dentro de los matrimonios, las parejas albergan muchísimos sentimientos y que no todas las relaciones se sostenían por los mismos motivos. Entonces la que sintió compasión hacia aquella triste mujer fue la propia Maria.

—Voy a cambiarme y después vengo. Tu descansa. —dijo la señora Alesmeier, soltando con delicadeza la mano de su esposo.

Renate salió de la habitación y Maria Barbara se quedó a solas con su padre. Se acercó al lecho del enfermo, quien se encontraba apenas dormido. Quería decirle muchísimas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Para ella habían pasado casi veinticinco años de la muerte de aquel hombre y para ser honestos, nunca lo había extrañado demasiado. Aun así pensaba muchas veces en él. Habían quedado tantas cosas por decirse, tantas dudas por resolverse… Muchas veces había pensado en qué pasaría si hubiera podido verlo cara a cara una vez más. Y aún así… no ansiaba reunirse con él en el más allá. Pero al volver a encontrarse, con aquel ser tan indefenso que para todo dependía de todos, no podía sentir odio por él o desearle mal alguno. Y mucho menos deseaba que lo asesinaran. No, eso era una de las cosa que no iba a permitir al menos mientras ella estuviera presente.

—¿Cómo estás padre? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos…

El hombre en el lecho apenas emitió un quejido.

—A ver… Es la almohada. Te la voy a acomodar diferente.

La mujer se acercó a su padre y cambió las almohadas. El hombre cerró los ojos; el calmante estaba haciendo su efecto. Luego se sentó en la silla dispuesta al lado del lecho. Era casi imposible dialogar con el enfermo, así que comenzó a imaginar las preguntas a sus respuestas.

—Estoy bien. Bueno, no me ha ido tan mal. He podido mantener la casa y algo de nuestras pertenencias. Mucho lo perdimos durante la guerra, no fue fácil para nadie. Pero al menos siempre tuvimos comida y qué ponernos. Fue algo muy triste, suerte no estuviste allí para ver aquella carnicería fratricida. Lo que sí tengo que decirte es que ya no tenemos imperio. En el nombre sí, pero ahora somos una república. Ah, y ya voté tres veces. Yo sé que suena raro, pero ahora muchas mujeres trabajan… trabajamos. ¿Quién se ocupa de las casas y los niños? Ah, nosotras también. No te ofendas padre, pero si las dejáramos en manos de ustedes no sé qué encontraríamos. David es muy bueno, pero en algunas cosas...

¿David? Ah sí, debería haber empezado por ahí. Es mi esposo. Sí, no me mires así, al final me casé. No, hace poco. Si, ya había pasado unos años de la guerra y todo. Es un hombre que seguramente no aprobarías... no tiene apellido ni una gran fortuna, pero es trabajador y sabe como ganar dinero. Dinero honesto. Y es más joven que yo, es cierto. Pero tú no me puedes objetar eso, tú te casaste con una muchachita que tenía casi mi edad. No es un reproche que pienso permitirte. Además no fue culpa de nadie, nos conocimos a mitad de la vida… ¿qué más podíamos hacer?

Maria Barbara hizo silencio algunos instantes. Prefirió no contarle a su padre que su esposo era luterano. Ya había tenido una crisis bastante fea en la mañana como para venir a provocarle otra. Mejor era centrarse en otras cuestiones.

—Es un hombre muy maduro… bueno, salvo cuando se pone con el tema de los trenes de colección. Pero se lo tengo que permitir. Al menos no se le da por el juego o por las mujeres. Eso lo eleva sobre la media. Créeme, después de la guerra, los hombres que no están muertos o se volvieron alcohólicos son los menos.

Y tenemos un hijo, un niño. Tu primer nieto. Se llama Maximilian, pero le decimos Max. Por Max Weber. Es raro pero bueno, fue idea de David. Perdona, sé que por tradición debía tener tu nombre. Pero no quise que cargue con tu aura, lo siento, pero no le iba a imponer eso a mi hijo. Tampoco le pusimos el nombre de su padre, ha sido una decisión de ambos el empezar de nuevo. Es un niño muy sano y travieso. Es muy parecido a su papá, aunque con mi color de cabello… pobre mi bomboncito... le estoy tratando de arreglar ese cabello de estopa de la familia de David, pero cuesta champú y cepillado todos los días… Ah, pero tiene los ojos claros de los Alesmeier, eso no se puede dudar. Sin duda es el niño más hermoso de todos… —cerró la última frase al borde del llanto.

Maria Barbara tomó el frasco de medicina que se encontraban en la mesa de luz. Aunque no tenía aún pruebas, era seguro que allí se encontraba el veneno que estaba acabando con la vida de su padre.

—Aunque nunca me hayas inculcado sentimientos de afecto o de compasión, he aprendido bien mi lección acerca de soportar las cargas y responsabilidades. —con fuerza, arrojó el frasco al suelo, haciendo que se quiebre en pedazos. —Te prometo que mientras yo esté a cargo, nada malo te ocurrirá. Y a Julius tampoco. Es un juramento. —agregó, antes de abandonar la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo amaneció despejado y soleado, algo extraño por aquellos días tan fríos. Contrario a lo que siempre ocurría, esta vez se había levantado al mismo tiempo que Julius. La razón era que no había casi dormido. Tenía mucho que pensar acerca de cómo debía conducirse en su actual situación.

Lo más urgente a solucionar era cómo salir a la calle. Evadir a tantas personas sin levantar sospechas era muy complejo. Pero le había hecho una promesa a su padre, y también a sí misma. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podría permitir que la vida de Julius se arruinara por segunda vez. Ella era su hermana mayor y la que tenía las mejores cartas para evitar las desgracias que cayeron sobre ella y el resto de su familia. Y para disipar cualquier sospecha, el único camino era aprender a engañar y mentir mejor que cualquiera, por el bien de todos y por sobre todo de ella misma. Además, no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía: ¿qué le garantizaba que del mismo modo en que había aparecido en el pasado no desaparecería de un momento a otro? Amaba a su hermana, pero también amaba a su hijo y no podía dejarlo solo por siempre. Lo mejor, era atacar ambos flancos al mismo tiempo.

El mayordomo puso la mesa para las damas. Maria bebió más café que el resto pero no comió ningún bocadillo, además se la veía callada y somnolienta. La astuta Annelotte lo advirtió inmediatamente.

—¿Qué te ocurre hermana? ¿No has dormido en la noche?

Maria Barbara la miró de costado y meditó sus palabras antes de hablar. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera frente a su hermana menor podría volverse en su contra y no era tan tonta para caer en la trampa.

—Sólo es el frío de la mañana. Gracias por la preocupación.

—Madre también está muy callada. Seguro durmió mejor ahora que se liberó del peso de la carga de nuestro anciano padre.

Antes de que Renate pudiera decir nada, su hijastra interrumpió la conversación.

—Hablando de eso, creo que no hemos estado manejando bien el asunto de nuestro padre. No es justo que una sola persona esté soportando toda la carga del cuidado de un enfermo. Aunque Gertrud esté al pendiente de él, ella no tiene una responsabilidad familiar. Además, no es un secreto de que su condición ha empeorado desde la Navidad, así que me parece que deberíamos irnos turnando para acompañarlo en estos días. Comenzaremos desde hoy. Yo tomaré el primer turno de la noche y luego seguiremos así sucesivamente.

—Yo no puedo. —protestó Annelotte. —Sabes bien que a los enfermos y a los encierros no los tolero bien. Me dan impresión.

Maria observó directamente a los ojos a su hermana, buscando algo que pudiera delatarla en sus sentimientos reales hacia el señor Alesmeier. Podía entender que estuviese furiosa, o incluso que lo odiara. Después de todo, muchas personas —familiares o no— tenían cuentas pendientes con el cabeza de familia. Además ni siquiera era su hija de sangre. Pero no, todo lo que se dejaba ver en la fina señorita Alesmeier era una mirada indiferente, como si todo eso no pudiera alcanzarla. Entonces eran los resentimientos los que se apoderaban de Maria, ella sabía bien que mucho sino toda la culpa de la ruina de la familia venía por causa de Annelotte. Pero también sabía que muchas de esas cosas aún no habían sucedido. ¿Y si lograba evitar el desenlace trágico y podía recuperar no sólo una sino dos hermanas? ¿Y si lograba que Annelotte reflexionara sobre su conducta? Sabía que eran pocas las probabilidades, pero si movía bien sus cartas…

—Bueno haz lo que te dicte tu conciencia. —le respondió Maria a su hermana menor. —Pero que dejes algunas horas de tu "ocupada" agenda para esto, me parece una pequeña y justa retribución. Si no es por cariño, que sea por todos los años que viviste de a costillas de este hombre.

A pesar del clima tenso que se respiraba, Julius se animó a intervenir a hablar.

—Yo necesito ensayar para el concierto. Sólo puedo estar un rato a la tarde.

—Claro, Julius. Lo entendemos. Sé que eres joven y tienes tus obligaciones de estudio. Lo único que te pido es que separes un poco de tu tiempo libre, nada más. Pues acompañar a tu madre cuando ella se quede o algo así. Eso arreglenlo entre ustedes.

Renate no contestó nada, pero se sonrió al escuchar de que se había levantado la prohibición en torno a ella. Luego apoyó su mano sobre la de su hija, que suspiró algo consternada. Sabía que en el fondo las palabras de su hermana mayor decían lo que era sabido por todos: a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo y correspondía acompañarlo en su última etapa, al menos por humanidad. La que no se lo tomó bien fue Annelotte.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes tú ese afecto súbito por nuestro padre? ¿No estarás buscando congraciarte con Julius, ahora que pronto perderás el control de la fortuna Alesmeier? ¿O estás tratando de acallar tu conciencia por algún motivo?

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó furiosa la hija mayor de la familia. —¡No te debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie! Como dije, cada uno sabrá lo que tiene que hacer. Pero acuerdense que Dios ve todas nuestras acciones. Se me ha ido el hambre. Provecho. —respondió, levantándose sin más de la mesa.

Ante el estupor de sus parientes, Maria Barbara se dirigió hacia el hall de salida. Gertrud la interceptó apenas se estaba por marchar.

—¿Señorita, va a salir?

—Así es. Tengo que hacer unas diligencias en… la capilla de la Iglesia. Debo hablar con el párroco. Ayúdame a vestirme, muchacha.

—¿Le digo a Jacob que prepare el carruaje?

—No, prefiero caminar. Necesito despejarme.

Obediente a los deseos de su señorita, la muchacha la ayuda a ponerse su abrigada capa aterciopelada. En un momento de descuido, Maria la toma del brazo.

—Escúchame bien Gertrud. Necesito que hagas algo por mi. Eres la encargada de las medicinas de mi padre…¿Tú le quieres, verdad?

—Bueno… él ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo. Estaré siempre en deuda con él...

—Muy bien. Hay una forma que pagues esa deuda. Escúchame bien, sospecho que hay problemas con la medicación. Voy a hablar directamente con el farmacéutico, y le voy a pedir que me vuelva a hacer las fórmulas. Traeré la orden para que vayas a buscarlas, y de ahora en más sólo le darás el contenido de los frascos que él mismo te entregue, sin ningún tipo de intermediarios. ¿Me comprendes?

—Sí, pero…

—No me hagas preguntas, esto es por su bien. Le va a poner una marca especial. Es importante que sigas las instrucciones que él te dé, y que no hagas comentarios con absolutamente nadie de esta casa, ni siquiera con mis hermanas…

—¿Sus hermanas, señorita?

—Sí… mis hermanos. Ni Julius ni Annelotte. Tampoco con la señora. No me mires así, es por el bien de todos nosotros, especialmente de mi padre. Es muy importante esta misión, te necesito totalmente comprometida con esto. ¿Cuento contigo, verdad?

—Por supuesto, señorita Maria Barbara.

—Muy bien, voy a tardar bastante, y es posible no vuelva pronto. Cuando vayas al mercado, pasa por el farmacéutico. Le diré que te espere solamente a ti. No me falles, Gertrud. Te recompensare bien.

—No le fallaré, se lo prometo señorita.

-0-0-0-0-

El sonido de los zapatos de Maria Barbara retumbaba sobre el impecable mármol de la Iglesia. Luego de detenerse ante la pila, se persignó con el agua bendita. A continuación se dirigió al altar y prendió una vela frente al cristo. Su familia creía que estaba rezando una novena para pedir por su padre desde hacía algunos días, pero en realidad era la primera vez que iba a la Iglesia de esta época. Había encontrado en la misa de la tarde una excusa para salir. Además era un buen lugar para meditar a solas. Si lograba conseguir algunos motivos más, podría empezar a ejecutar en su plan. Se sentía ahogada en la casa. ¿Acaso le pasaría lo mismo a Julius? Probablemente. Lo más importante sin duda era reunir información. Se reprochó su falta de memoria, por no haber registrado con suficiente detalle los sucesos de aquel año. Pero si forzaba su mente, tal vez con el tiempo recordaría mejor. Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de la Julius amnésica. Había sido para su hermana una verdadera tortura enfrentar los recuerdos traumáticos de su estadía en tierras rusas. Recordaba que el psicológico le hacía tratar de concentrarse en cosas como los sonidos o imágenes del cielo. Luego le hacía llevar un diario acerca de cualquier detalle que se le ocurriera, por más insignificante que pareciera. Tal vez debería intentar hacer lo mismo.

 _"Dios todopoderoso. Por favor dame la fuerza para cumplir con esta misión que me has encomendado. Protege a todos los que están en la mansión de sucumbir ante un trágico destino. También te pido protejas a mi esposo y a mi hijo hasta mi regreso. En el nombre del padre, del hijo y el espíritu santo"._

Luego salió por la puerta por la que había entrado. La puerta principal daba a la calle pero una puerta lateral conducía al cementerio. En 1928 solía tomar ese camino para llevarle flores a su familia, a Gertrud y también al profesor Willrich, pero ahora sería inútil. Durante años, fue una costumbre muy presente en su rutina, aunque en el último tiempo lo había limitado al aniversario, al santo de cada uno de ellos y al Día de los Muertos. David no aprobaba visitas demasiado frecuentes, y en parte le encontraba razón. Ellos ya no estaban allí. Pero, ¿es porque están aquí?

Ya en la calle, una muchacha pasó vendiendo flores, y aunque no pensaba comprar nada, la expresión suplicante de la jovencita la impulsó a pedirle un ramo de rosas. Al dar vuelta a la esquina, se topó con la entrada al cementerio. Aunque ya era tarde para visitas, aún no cerraban las puertas con llaves. _"Todavía la gente respetaba a los difuntos"_ , pensó. A pesar de que era una acción sin ningún sentido, decidió ir a verificar algo que la molestaba desde que llegó. Un escozor se apoderó de su cuerpo al empujar la reja. Con rapidez atravesó las tumbas más viejas, en ellas se encontraban los difuntos más ancianos. Rápidamente llegó hacia uno de los mausoleos. Unos ángeles con manos suplicantes adornaban la entrada. La inscripción en piedra mostraba el apellido de los dueños: Alesmeier.

Con cuidado Maria limpió la placa de bronce de la puerta. Era claro que si no era ella, nadie se ocupaba de esas cosas. En la lámina se sucedían varios nombres, algunos de gente que no llegó a conocer. Los dos últimos que se habían inscripto eran el de su hermano muerto al nacer y el de su madre, junto a una foto de la mujer. Nadie de los que estaba en la casa estaba allí. Realmente estaban vivos. Sí, ella misma también.

Maria suspiró aliviada y depósito algunas rosas. Conservó una, para dejarle a alguna tumba solitaria. Algo que la entristecía de pensar en los mausoleos, era que con el tiempo quedaban abandonados, pues sus familias no podían pagar su costo o también se marchaban de este plano. Entonces ella siempre guardaba algunas flores para aquellas almas que no recibían visitas.

Caminó varias filas en dirección a la puerta que conectaba con la iglesia. Todavía no se había construido el pasillo que las conectaba y era únicamente campo. Casi al llegar a la salida, se encontró con un mausoleo sin flores, en el cual encontró apropiado dejar la última rosa. Buscó agua para el florero y dejó allí la flor. Luego se persignó. Con su pañuelo limpió el nombre escrito en la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que pertenecía a la familia Beringer. Pero más se sorprendió al escuchar pasos que se detenían detrás suyo.

Con sobresalto giró y se encontró con la figura de Hermann Willrich. Vestía un sobretodo que cubría su ancha espalda, y, a pesar de gozar de buena salud su rostro estaba pálido como el de un fantasma. En sus ojos traía aquella mirada de sobresalto y pavor que le había visto en sus encuentros a solas. Ojos que despertaban en Maria Barbara extrañeza y nostalgia al mismo tiempo.

—Profesor Willrich… —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Señorita Maria Barbara... —murmuró el hombre mientras apretaba en sus manos un ramillete de mimosas. —Hace mucho no nos vemos.

—Una vida… Es decir, parece una vida entera.

Maria Barbara se restregó las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo. No pudiendo sostener la vista en su interlocutor, estableció un punto fijo en los zapatos; estos traían restos de hojas de pino. La mujer se inquietó; en el jardín de la mansión había muchos pinos. ¿Acaso vendría de allí, de reunirse con Jacob? Después de todo, parecía haber entrado por la puerta del costado de la iglesia, el camino más corto desde su casa. Willrich también se sentía nervioso, pero se esforzó en disimularlo.

—Es un poco tarde para caminar por aquí sola. Podría ser peligroso.

Maria hizo una mueca; era gracioso que justo Hermann Willrich se interesara en su seguridad. Sin embargo, lo dijo en un tono que no daba a pensar a que se tratara de una mentira, aunque tampoco una preocupación genuina.

—Vine a la iglesia y decidí pasar a ver a mi madre. Además, caminar me ayuda a meditar. De todos modos, no hay que temerle a los muertos... sino a los vivos. —respondió ella, reflexionando el sentido profundo que adquirían esas últimas palabras en aquel contexto.

—Es verdad. Cuando eras niña siempre corrías por esa parte de allá. Solías venir a menudo por aquí y jugabas a las escondidas en aquellas tumbas viejas. —agregó, señalando en dirección hacia la iglesia. —Le robabas flores a los nichos nuevos para ponerselos a las más viejas...

—Profesor, ¿se acuerda de mi cuando era niña?

—Sí, aún no te daba clases, así que tendrías...

No, no lo recordaba, al menos hasta ese momento. Y no era de extrañarse: en más de cuarenta años, Maria había olvidado muchas cosas de su infancia. Pero ahora que Willrich le traía ese recuerdo al presente, se le volvía nítido. Recordaba claramente cómo solía jugar a las escondidas con los espíritus, o al menos así era en su fantasía. Cuando se cansaba, se sentaba en alguna tumba y conversaba con sus fantasmas. Era una niña triste, que tenía más amigos entre los muertos que entre los vivos. Pero no tenía idea de que alguien pudiera estarla observando, menos su amor de la infancia. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había mencionado? ¿Por qué lo hacía en este momento? Eran demasiadas preguntas para su espíritu lleno de cargas.

—Diez años. Fue antes de que mi madre enfermara… Luego ya no dispuse del mismo tiempo… fue realmente hace mucho.

La luz del alumbrado público se encendió y encandiló los ojos del antiguo maestro y su alumna; ya había pasado el horario de cierre del cementerio.

—Creo que deberíamos salir. —apuntó Maria Barbara. —O al menos yo ya debo volver.

—Voy a quedarme un poco más. No sé preocupe, la puerta de la iglesia no se cierra hasta las ocho.

—En ese caso, buenas noches profesor Willrich. Y gracias…

—¿Por qué?

—Por los recuerdos. No todos son gratos, pero me son muy necesarios en este momento.

La hija de Alfred Alesmeier se marchó por el sendero en dirección a salida. En ningún momento volteó a mirar atrás; si lo hacía, el profesor se daría cuenta que se había largado a llorar. Cuando estuvo sólo, Hermann depositó el ramillete junto a la placa de su madre, fue entonces que se percató de la rosa que había dejado Maria Barbara. Su primer impulso fue arrancarla, pero de inmediato la recogió del suelo, arrepentido de su acción. Finalmente, la dejó entre las demás flores. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de hombre le hace daño a una flor?

-0-0-0-0-

Otro domingo familiar en la mansión Alesmeier. Otro escenario de conflicto, en el cual era preciso que todos se cuidaran de todos. Y sin embargo, aquella normalidad forzada, era algo que le agradaba a Maria Barbara, pues era una oportunidad de estar reunida con su familia.

El mayordomo se acercó con el té para las damas y se dirigió a la hija mayor del señor Alesmeier.

—Señorita Maria Barbara. Tenemos que hacer los arreglos para la recepción en honor a los Netker. ¿Tiene una idea de cuántos invitados serán aproximadamente? Usted dijo que debíamos organizarla con detalle.

—Ahhh... la dichosa fiesta...—bufó la dama mientras cruzaba las manos. ¿Cómo olvidar esa proeza? Una de las ideas más malas que se le pasaron por la cabeza. Lo que iba a ser un convite donde los Alesmeier se iban a reconciliar con los Netker, terminó en un duelo de talento entre Isaac y Moritz, un invitado echado por Annelotte y una escena ridícula protagonizada por Gertrude. En definitiva, un papelón general que dio mucho que hablar en la sociedad ratisbonense de la época. Un momento que no era necesario repetir.

—Hum... ¿y si pensamos en algo más privado? Una cena o una cabalgata por el campo... En fin, algo donde no haya que invitar gente.

—¿Estás loca? —gritó Annelotte visiblemente molesta. ¡Ya le dije a la mayoría de mis admiradores!

—¿Y por qué no esperaste a que enviásemos las invitaciones?

—¿Y qué más da? Las tarjetas son sólo una formalidad y lo sabes. ¡Además ya la modista terminó mi vestido, no puedes venir a cancelarlo así como así! Mira, aquí tengo la lista.

—Esta es una reunión cordial de negocios, no un baile de debutantes Annelotte. ¡Y tú no llores! —exclamó dirigiéndose a Renate. —Lo hubieras pensado antes de enfrentarte con los Netker. —agregó, sintiendo como un _déjà vu_ se apoderaba de ella.

—¿Entonces debía dejar que le falten el respeto a mi madre en mi propia cara? —protestó Julius.

—El problema, Julius, fue que te lo tomaste demasiado personal. La señora Netker no sólo es muy amiga de los Kippenberg, sino que es benefactora de la comisión de becas de Saink Sebastian y además es parte del comité de las damas de caridad en la que yo también...

Y mientras Maria pensaba en todo el poder que la señora Netcker concentraba en su figura, se le vino a la memoria aquella reunión en supuesta ayuda a las viudas los hijos de los soldados que pelearon en la Gran Guerra. Ese recuerdo sí lo tenía fresco, vaya que sí. Era justo cuando entraba en el quinto mes de embarazo y la noticia, más bien chisme, había tomado estado público. Lo que parecía una reunión más se convirtió en un conflicto sin presente entre las damas de caridad y la —hasta aquel entonces— estoica hija de los Alesmeier. Todo había empezado por una corrección de Maria Barbara en que no se refirieran a las madres solteras como conejas y que desencadenó la disputa del año. Maria Barbara apretó la taza de té con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba a punto de romperla. La voz del mayordomo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Señorita, señorita... ¿Invitamos al profesor Willrich?

" _El profesor Willrich…"_ Maria Barbara pensó para sí misma, como si fuese una alegoría que venía del pasado. Y de hecho así era. _"Claro… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_

La hija mayor de Alesmeier se aclaró la voz antes de hablar. La idea de hacer cualquier cosa para Netker o cualquier otra de su estilo, le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Pero también tenía que dedicarse a su misión: por mucho que haya vuelto al pasado, las manecillas del reloj seguían moviéndose y estaba bailando sobre un barril de pólvora. Lo mejor era que la señora Von Alesmeier entrara en contacto con el profesor Willrich lo antes posible; era lo único que pondría una bandera blanca entre las dos familias. Y al parecer, Renate aún no sabía hacia dónde la llevaba su inevitable destino de reencontrarse con su amor desgraciado por la ventana de Orfeo. La reunión sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría de actuar antes de que los hechos tomen el carril ya conocido. Y cuantos más testigos, menos posibilidad de que alguno de ellos pueda ocultar sus reacciones. Finalmente, con serenidad, aunque también con firmeza dijo:

—A ver. Vamos a dejar algo en claro. Esto es ante todo una reunión de negocios. ¿Me cae bien la señora Netker? No. ¿Necesitamos su favor para poder comercializar los productos que producimos? Sí, y ellos tienen los contactos. Hay momentos en la vida que son para mirar en alto y otros donde lamentablemente hay que ir a vuelo raso. Estoy segura que madre lo entiende mejor que tú, Julius.

—Pe, pero… —protestó la muchacha rubia.

—Maria Barbara tiene razón, hijo. Tratemos de colaborar. —la tranquilizó su madre.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, haremos la reunión entonces. Invitaremos al profesor Willrich, a los Kippenberger y a los amigos de Annelotte. En cuanto a ti Julius, si quieres decirle a algún amigo tuyo que venga, sólo recuerda pasarle los nombre al mayordomo. Que no te de vergüenza, Annelotte ya invitó a media ciudad, un par de hombres más no van a llamar precisamente la atención. Tal vez eso te ayude a pasar el mal rato.

-0-0-0-0-

Esa noche, a pesar de que toda la familia Alesmeier dormía, Maria Barbara no podía conciliar ni el sueño ni la paz. Echaba de menos los ruidos que le eran familiares de la casa, como la radio o el tocadiscos de David que solía sonar hasta la medianoche. Era increíble cuanto podía cambiar la vida de las personas gracias a la tecnología. Sólo habían pasado veinticinco años, un tiempo insignificante para la historia… pero tantas cosas eran distintas que tenía la impresión de haberse trasladado varios siglos atrás. Además extrañaba la electricidad, sentía la vista cansada de tanto escribir a la luz de la vela. Había estado largas horas tratando de armar un diario con los recuerdos de aquellos años, buscando pistas en su mente. Algunos asuntos eran claros y otros se presentaban vagos o confusos. Había llegado en un momento bastante nodal~ en su vida y en la de todos. Su familia aún vivía y parecía comportarse más o menos como lo recordaba. Pero también habían muchos sucesos de los cuales se enteró mucho después de ocurridos. ¿Qué cosas habían pasado al 10 de enero de 1904 y qué cosas no? Buscando una respuesta a cuál debería ser su proceder de ahora en más, se acercó a la ventana.

Desde a altura, Maria observaba la nieve en el patio trasero y de golpe advirtió que para atar algunos cabos era necesario la respuesta a algunas preguntas. Un detalle —si es que se le puede llamar así a algo tan crucial como la existencia de una persona— era que en ningún momento había visto o se había mencionado al doctor Jahn; así que lo más probable es que ya hubiera muerto; por ende, el calvario de Julius ya había comenzado. Era probable, Julius se comportaba alegre por momentos y por otros se ponía más taciturna. Pero también es cierto que, al fin y al cabo, no era más que una adolescente y el ser errático es una característica propia de la edad. Además, el falso doctor a veces se ausentaba por un par de días. Pero no podía albergar la más mínima duda, debía tener la certeza. Sólo así podría corregir el pasado y pensar en su propio regreso al futuro.

El patio trasero se veía claramente gracias a la luz de luna. La lluvia de los anteriores días dio paso a un insólito aumento de la temperatura que provocó un breve clima veraniego, a pesar de estar en invierno. Incluso las plantas comenzaron a germinar anticipadamente. La mujer se dirigió al jardín con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad. ¿Acaso habría un muerto en el jardín de su casa? Era una idea terrible que no dejaría en paz a cualquiera. De hecho, incluso después de la enorme venta de lotes que sobrevino a la guerra, Maria había decidido parcelar un lugar más; la parte que correspondía al jardín trasero, y que en la actualidad, o más bien en el futuro; ocupaba una pequeña calle peatonal, sólo para no tener que enfrentar la idea de que alguien había muerto allí. Y sin embargo…  
Decidida a abandonar el miedo y enfrentar la situación, se dirigió al jardín trasero. Anteriormente se aseguró de que ni Julius ni Jacob la vieran o la siguieran. Con la excusa de controlar a los perros, busco una lámpara de aceite y una pala que sacó del galpón. Con la punta metálica, comenzó a tantear el terreno. _"Si de verdad hay algo debería haber una variación en el sedimento"_ , pensó. Pronto notó un lugar donde no crecía el pasto, y tuvo miedo de seguir. Inmediatamente recordó la importancia de su pesquisa y siguió tanteando más.

Súbitamente se encontró con un hueco en la tierra tapado por hojas y restos de nieve. Maria clavó la punta de la pala una vez, dos veces y la tercera falló como si tocara algo metálico. Con desesperación comenzó a rodear el lugar. Cuando la pala no le sirvió más, se lanzó con sus propias manos a remover la tierra hasta que finalmente lo encontró: un cuchillo prácticamente nuevo, enterrado en la tierra y con rastros de sangre. No necesitaba más confirmación que esa.

 _"Dios mío... llegué demasiado tarde. ¿Que será de Julius? ¿Que será de mí? ¡David! ¡Max! ¡Ayúdenme!"_

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo —más por la conmoción que por el cansancio físico— comenzó a tapar el pozo. De golpe se asustó: se encendió una luz en la planta superior. ¿Acaso alguien la habría visto? Inmediatamente la luz se apagó. _"Tranquila Barbie... cuando estás nerviosa se te nota"_ , pensó con una idea que no era de ella, sino de su esposo. David decía que era un tic nervioso, que cuando estaba muy nerviosa y de golpe se relajaba, hacia una suerte de hipo que según él era muy obvio. De hecho él se lo había descubierto la primera noche que estuvieron juntos y el descubrimiento le había valido una cachetada.

Del enojo que le produjo acordarse de la insolencia de su marido, juntó fuerzas para terminar de cubrir el pozo con unas grandes piedras y finalmente con nieve. Luego fue a vigilar realmente a los perros y a guardar las cosas al galpón. Con cuidado envolvió el cuchillo en uno de sus pañuelos y luego se escabulló en la cocina. Al entrar le pareció ver la silueta de Gertrud en las sombras pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para llamarla; nadie debía estar al tanto de su incursión nocturna.

Rápidamente se dio a la tarea de buscar un lugar dónde esconder el cuchillo para que nadie pudiese encontrarlo. Primero pensó en ocultarlo entre los libros de la biblioteca o el hueco que existía frente a la pared, donde su madre escondía las cartas. Pero ese era un lugar frecuentado por Annelotte y el resto de la servidumbre. Entonces recordó en algo que también había dicho David, que los grandes secretos estaban guardados en los lugares más obvios. Entonces reparó en el cuarto de invitados, justo en donde se había hospedado el doctor Jahn. Los sirvientes no entraban si no había nadie y ya habían limpiado desde que el mal avenido médico había desaparecido. Con cuidado se dirigió al cuarto y una vez más se equivocó buscando el interruptor de la luz. Con sigilo entró hasta tropezar con el sillón y un pie que salía de este. Ahí comprendió su error, de la misma naturaleza que el primero. Todavía equivocaba la distribución de los cuartos y el cuarto de invitados de su casa en los años veinte era el viejo cuarto de Julius. _"Seguramente se habría quedado dormida en el sillón"_ , pensó. Con sigilo decidió salir y dirigirse al verdadero cuarto de huéspedes, cuando sorpresivamente es tomada por la espalda.

Maria Barbara hizo un esfuerzo para zafarse de su atacante, pero este era más fuerte. Con un pañuelo le tapó la boca y la nariz, casi al punto de no dejarla respirar. Con el otro brazo la tomó por la cintura, y en el forcejeo le quitó el cuchillo.  
—Говнюк _! (2)_ Enviar a una mujer a hacer su trabajo sucio…

—¿Q-q...? ¡Humfff! —trató de gritar pero el hombre la cubrió con un pañuelo tratando de que no hable.

Pero ella no está dispuesta a rendirse y con toda la fuerza posible le dio un codazo en sus partes bajas y logró zafarse del agresor. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y ambos contrincantes se fueron sobre él. Pero el hombre aún no se había recuperó del golpe y Maria Barbara corrió más rápido, logrando apoderarse del arma. Presa de la adrenalina lo empujó contra la pared y le apuntó al cuello del intruso.

— _Черт_ подери (3)

Maria Barbara observó directo a los ojos de su atacante. Era un hombre joven, y a pesar de tenerlo reducido, no demostraba miedo alguno. Pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—¿¡Qué dice?! ¿¡De qué habla?! ¡No le entiendo!. ¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi casa? ¡Hable o se arrepentirá!

—¿Entonces no viene a matarme? ¿Quién es usted? —la increpó el joven.

—¡Silencio! Yo hago las preguntas. ¡Dígame su nombre y a que ha venido!.

—Muy bien, pero puede bajar el cuchillo. Se hace difícil hablar con eso en la garganta… Le prometo que no lo haré daño.

La mujer accedió al pedido del joven. Este respiró profundo y contestó:

—Mi nombre es Klaus Friedrich Sommerschmitt y soy estudiante de sexto año de la escuela Saint Sebastian. Además toco el violín bastante bien le diré.

Maria Barbara se sorprendió tanto que le volvió el hipo. _"Así que Klaus... ¡este muchacho será el esposo de Julius!"_ , pensó. Luego se tomó un momento para estudiarlo con detenimiento: las fotos del anuario escolar no le hacían suficiente justicia. Era alto, con un cabello largo que le llegaba por debajo del cuello. Tenía una mirada desafiante, y que presagiaba el peligro que suponía involucrarse con él. Luego trató de pensar en esos rasgos combinados con su hermana: lo más probable es que la hija de Julius sea una combinación de ambos. Sin duda, con esos padres, debe de ser una muchacha por demás de hermosa. _"Entonces… así debe ser tu niña, Julius. Con el cabello dorado de su madre y los ojos de cristal de su padre"_. Pero no era el momento de ponerse amistosa, ni melancólica, se trataba de un intruso… ¡en el cuarto de su hermana! ¡Su hermana mujer, de quince años! Sin poder disimular su molestia, lo interrogó:

—¿Qué se supone hace en el cuarto de Julius? ¿No estará...?

—Tuve un percance con unos tipos un poco peligrosos y Julius me dio asilo temporal. Es un muchacho confiable después de todo. ¿Entonces usted es...?

—Maria Barbara Von Alesmeier, la primogénita de Alfred Alesmeier y su primera esposa, y por tanto hermana mayor de Julius. —respondió, suspirando al comprobar que su futuro cuñado aún cree que su hermana es un muchacho.

La dama se acercó al candelabro para encender las velas. De este modo, Klaus pudo observar la apariencia de esa extraña mujer. Su parecido con su hermano menor era innegable. Lo único que realmente la distinguía era aquel negro azabache de su cabello, muy parecido al de su hermano Dimitri. Ella inspiró aire, tratando de controlar su hipo; sin duda la había puesto muy nerviosa. De todos modos, la señorita Alesmeier no parecía el tipo de mujer que fuera a demostrar fácilmente sus emociones más íntimas y era claro que trataba de mantener el control de la situación, cosa que él encontraba muy atractivo en cualquier fémina. Sin duda debía ser muy divertido enredarse en juego de seducción con aquella dama de mirada desafiante. Sin embargo, aunque la idea era sumamente tentadora —y estaba muy seguro de su habilidad de conquista —no podía obviar que aquella era la hermana de un buen amigo suyo. Y a pesar de lo que otros pensaran de él, era un tipo con códigos. Aclarando su voz, le dijo:

—¿Así que la hermana mayor? Debí suponerlo, se le parece mucho... a excepción del color de cabello. ¿Sabe que cuando dos hermanos tienen un vínculo muy fuerte se los puede reconocer porque usan las mismas palabras y hacen los mismos gestos? Su hermano también esconde detrás de un gracioso rostro una mano peligrosa.

—Bueno... a veces una chica tiene arreglárselas por su cuenta. —contestó ella, con una fingida autosuficiencia.

—Ya lo creo. No se preocupe por mí, no soy un hombre que se meta en asuntos ajenos... —dijo señalando con la vista las manos llenas de tierra de la mujer. —Claro que agradecería que tuviese conmigo la misma deferencia.

—Pues... si solo es por esta noche, lo mejor es que trate de descansar. Pero no vuelva a salir al pasillo. No todos en esta casa son de valorar la discreción. Además, le agradecería no lo comente con mi hermano. Nos ahorraría a ambos muchas explicaciones.

—No se preocupe. Será como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí.

—En ese caso, me despido de usted, señor Sommerschmitt. Aunque tengo la impresión de que no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Klauss estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero Maria no le dio tiempo a reaccionar: ya había apagado la candela y salido por la puerta.

Finalmente llegó el día de la reunión organizada por la familia Alesmeier. Ya todo estaba dispuesto: la vajilla más fina, las flores decorando el salón, las damas ataviadas con sus mejores vestidos. De a poco fueron entrando todos los invitados: el profesor, Isaac y su hermana, Moritz y su familia.  
Maria Barbara observaba la escena desde lo alto de la escalera. El profesor Willrich le producía aquella misma sensación que sus vestidos de estilo edwardianos: una mezcla de extrañeza y al mismo tiempo de familiaridad. A pesar de los años, confiaba llegar al corazón del hombre que había amado en su lejana juventud. Y sobre todo, confiaba en que su plan iba a funcionar.

—Julius, ¿Han llegado todos los invitados?

—Pues… parece que nadie más vendrás. —contestó su hermana, mirando hacia el reloj de pared.

—Entonces, quizás debamos comenzar. Ve a ver si madre está lista. — _"Después de esta tarde sólo Dios sabe qué pasará",_ pensó, mientras se persignaba el pecho. 

* * *

(2) Gene Austin (1900-1972) fue un cantante y compositor estadounidense, uno de los primeros "crooners". Sus composiciones de los años 20 "When My Sugar Walks Down the Street" y "The Lonesome Road" se convirtieron en estándares de pop y jazz.

(2) Bastardo, miedosos, en ruso.

(3) ¡Mierda! o ¡Maldita sea!; otra vez en ruso, para que cultivemos nuestros conocimientos jajaja. 

* * *

_Marzo de 2019_

 _¡Hola querid s lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Ante todo, gracias a todos los que han leído los primeros capítulos pero sobre todo a Dayana, que me está dando una gran mano con la promoción de esta historia. De verdad me he sentido muy apoyada, espero que con el correr de los dias se sume más gente a esta historia._

 _Por otro lado, estuve super ocupada con la universidad. Me agrada decir que por fin he terminado el profesorado, casualmente en estos días, razón por la que la edición de este capítulo se demoró tanto. De todos modos, me alegra decir que esta vez me he organizado más con los tiempos del fic y no estar tan ajustada… pero ahora tengo un pequeño trabajo a destajo y a su vez estudio otra carrera, aun me estoy acomodando con los tiempos. Así que les pido un poco más de paciencia._

 _El tema que escuchan Maria Barbara y David es "Bye bye Blackbird", compuesta por el compositor Ray Henderson y el letristas Mort Dixon_ _es un tema muy popular que ha sido reversionado por muchísimos artistas, siendo Gene Austen uno de los primeros en grabarlo. Esta es una de las versiones de la letra más completas, porque en las versiones de Peggy Lee, Joe Cocker, etc suele aparece abreviado y la elegí porque necesitaba que se correspondiera con lo que los personajes oían. También ha sido utilizado en muchas películas y series, sobre todo relacionadas a los locos años ´20 siendo "Peaky Blinders", donde la escuché por primera vez. Hay otras músicas instrumentales, que no puedo poner por obvios motivos aquí pero recomiendo la escena del cementerio escucharla con el tema de la serie "Westword" (a mi beta le puso los pelos de punta jajaja)._

 _Creo que ya van pescando de qué trata el fic. Esta vez no hay muchas cuestiones de ambientación que aclarar, excepto las palabras en ruso que ya fueron traducidas. Como ven se trata de una historia de viajes en el tiempo, y como creo ya dije antes, es la primer vez en muchos años que incursionó en el género de la ciencia ficción. Aunque he estado investigando sobre películas y libros que tomen esta temática, les prometo trataré de no hacer una cosa pesada. Más bien estoy tomando cosas de aquí y allá y construir mi propio universo con reglas que le sean propias. Bueno les cuento que en el momento de arrancar este fic no había visto aún ni Outlander ni Dark. Ambas series han sido homenajeadas parcialmente en la cita y título de este capítulo y hablaré posteriormente de ellas (acá o en mi blog). Investigando sobre el tema, he averiguado que hay varios tipos de universos de viaje en el tiempo: con futuro alterable, con futuro inalterable, etc. Y esa es la pregunta que nos lleva al viaje de nuestra protagonista. ¿Se encuentra en un futuro cerrado o un futuro que se puede cambiar? ¿Qué ganará, el destino o el libre albedrío? Más o menos esa será la tensión a lo largo de la historia… me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes sobre el tema y de paso que series o películas sobre el género han visto o les gustaría tuviese en cuenta._

 _Sobre el cierre de esta nota, les cuento que vi en Netflix una película recién estrenada llamada "Durante la tormenta" muy buena, donde si bien no hay viajes en el tiempo, aparece este dilema sobre cambiar o no el pasado, super recomendada. No tan recomendada es la incursión de la misma Ikeda en forma breve en este género (aunque en realidad creo podríamos justificarlo desde el lado de la fantasía) en su adaptación de "El anillo de los Nibelungos"... claramente la doña es para lo histórico, porque cuando se mete en otros géneros la embarra bastante… en fin…_

 _Un abrazo desde Rosario, Argentina y espero verlos más pronto._

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	4. Cap3 -Deja que el tiempo vuelva

**EL TIEMPO EN MIS MANOS**

 **Una historia sobre el eterno retorno by Vicky Yun Kamiya**

Capítulo III: _Deja que el tiempo vuelva_

—" _¿Eres tú?_

— _Si."_

 _Somewhere in time. Escritor: Richard Matterson_

—0—0—0—0—0—

 _Regensburg, 1928. Maria Barbara es la única sobreviviente de la venganza que casi acaba con la familia Alesmeier. Después de un confuso accidente automovilístico, ha despertado sana y salva ¡veinticinco años atrás! Ahora intentará cambiar el futuro de sus seres queridos y salvarlos de su desgraciado destino._

—0—0—0—0—0—

Finalmente llegó el día de la reunión organizada por la familia Alesmeier. Ya todo estaba dispuesto: la vajilla más fina, las flores decorando el salón, la servidumbre con sus mejores galas... De a poco fueron entrando todos los invitados: el profesor, Isaac y su hermana, Moritz y su familia.  
Maria Barbara observaba la escena desde lo alto de la escalera. El profesor Willrich le producía aquella misma sensación que sus vestidos de estilo edwarianos: una mezcla de extrañeza y al mismo tiempo de familiaridad. A pesar de los años, ella confiaba llegar al corazón del hombre que había amado en su lejana niñez. Y sobre todo, confiaba en que su plan iba a funcionar.

—Julius, ¿Han llegado todos los invitados?

—Pues… parece que nadie más vendrás. —contestó su hermana, mirando hacia el reloj de pared.

—Entonces, quizás debamos comenzar. Ve a ver si madre está lista. — _"Después de esta tarde, sólo Dios sabe qué pasará"._ —murmuró para sí.

Maria Barbara volvió a subir las escaleras, sin advertir que el mayordomo se dirigía a abrirle la puerta a un invitado rezagado.

—Madre, ya Julius está tocando. —exclamó la mujer al ver que su madrastra aún terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. —Apúrate por favor.

—S—sí. Me pongo mis pendientes y bajo.

—¿Esos aros vas a usar? ¿Que no tienes las joyas de la abuela?

—Pero…

Renate titubeó. Cuando ella se casó con el señor Alesmeier, Maria Barbara había puesto el grito en el cielo porque su padre le obsequió las joyas de la abuela Alesmeier. Históricamente sólo las regentes de la casa las lucían en sus mejores galas. —¿De veras quieres que use estas joyas? —preguntó.

—Pues no hay remedio. Debemos mejorar la impresión que causas entre los aristócratas. Termina de arreglarte y baja por favor. —contestó de forma seca.

A pesar de su modo seco, la intención de la mujer era otra. _"Necesito que causes una buena impresión en el profesor Willrich. Eres mi mejor carta, Renate Alesmeier"_ , pensó para sí misma.

Esperando a su madrastra, Maria Barbara se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Brevemente le echó una mirada a los invitados, al parecer estaban todos, pero no recordaba con exactitud cómo se había dado la primera vez. Por ejemplo, no recordaba que la hermana mayor de Moritz hubiera asistido y sin embargo allí estaba al lado de Annelotte. Pero era un detalle menor: con el revuelo que se iba a armar la mayoría de los asistentes huirían despavoridos. En la puerta de entrada, el mayordomo conversaba con un joven que había llegado tarde. En el salón, los acordes de "Nocturne C" de Chopin, sonaban pacíficos y armónicos gracias a las manos de Julius. Era un excelente clima para una entrada triunfal, así que era sumamente importante que algo como un rezagado, no le quitara protagonismo al reencuentro de los amantes separados por la ventana.

Maria Barbara apresuró el paso para ver cuál era el problema. Un muchacho delgado le explicaba al mayordomo que no tenía invitación en papel pero que el joven de la casa le había asegurado que iba a figurar en la lista. Su rostro, hasta entonces circunspecto, se transformó por la sorpresa, tanto que más que hablar sólo pudo susurrar...

—E-Eres… eres tú… ¡Eres tú! —murmuró Maria Barbara al ver a un joven de cabello rubio rojizo; un joven que ella conocía muy bien. De pronto, la fuerza y la conciencia abandonaron su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer por la escalera.

—¡Señorita! —gritó Gertrud, dejando caer la platería al suelo.

—¡Maria Barbara! —exclamó Julius, soltando violentamente el piano.

El grito de las mujeres hizo que el centro de atención se pusiera en la escena, aunque nadie hacía nada para evitar que el cuerpo de la mayor de las Alesmeier no fuera en caída libre al vacío. Una rápida intervención de Willrich la sostuvo antes de que la cabeza de María diera contra el suelo. Fue recién ahí que varios de los reunidos, incluídos Isaac e Julius, fueran a auxiliar a la dama. Este último se acercó a su hermana.

—Se desmayó, tenemos que recostarla —dijo el profesor, cargándola en brazos. —¡Isaac, sujétala de las piernas!

—¡Sí, profesor Willrich! —obedeció su alumno, presuroso. —¿Dónde puede descansar?

—En su cuarto —contestó Julius, acercándose rápidamente.

—Es por aquí... —indicó Gertrud. —Síganme por favor.

Las palabras de la muchacha del servicio alertó a la señora Alesmeier, que se dispuso a acercarse al salón. Pero al oír la voz del profesor hablando con su hija inmediatamente reconoció la identidad de su dueño, por lo que antes de que llegaran en la planta alta, logró ocultarse en su habitación.

Una vez que la inconsciente Maria Barbara fue depositada en su lecho, Gertrud preguntó:

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita? Hace unos instantes parecía estar bien. ¿Debemos llamar a un médico?

—No creo… seguramente deben ser estos malditos corsé —respondió la menor de los Alesmeier. —Vamos a aflojárselo…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los presentes ante la idea de Julius. Una carraspera de Isaac, que estaba más rojo que un tomate, le señaló que eran dos, mejor dicho tres, hombres en la habitación de una dama soltera a la que pretendían desnudar.

—Pensándolo bien Gertrud, avísale a la señora a que te venga a ayudar. —ordenó Julius a la chica del servicio. —Yo volveré con el profesor e Isaac a la fiesta a atender los invitados.

—Sí, señorito Julius.

...

— _Maria, Maria… despierta... —le pedía aquella voz seductora que se convirtió rápidamente en querida y familiar. —Ey, vamos…_

 _Poco a poco la imagen de David se volvió nítida para Maria Barbara. Estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, pero hacía instantes estaba en un lugar diferente. ¿Qué había pasado?_

— _¿Qué fue lo que….?_

— _Te resbalaste al bajar las escaleras. En tu estado deberías tener más cuidado. Podrías haberte lastimado. —respondió el hombre, ayudándole a incorporarse._

 _La vista de la mujer rápidamente pasó de observar a su hombre a enfocarse en el retrato de una joven Julius, colgada en el corredor de la casa, donde vestía con su uniforme del colegio. En la foto se la veía con cabello corto, pero en la "visión" que Maria había tenido hace instantes lo llevaba largo, adornado con hermosas flores blancas como las de las estampas de los libros de princesas y hadas. Aún aturdida por el golpe, simplemente murmuró._

— _Julius, estuvo aquí… —respondió, sentándose en el descanso de la escalera._

— _Te soñaste con ella..._

— _¿No me crees, verdad? —preguntó, no sin hacer una mueca de pena. —¡Hablé con ella! Me dijo…_

— _Sí, Maria. Te creo. Pero eso no significa que Julius esté aquí… o al menos no como lo estamos nosotros, eso es imposible —le respondió, acariciando su mejilla. —Ven, recuéstate en el sillón hasta que venga el médico._

 _En ese momento, la mayor de las Alesmeier agradeció que David fuera tan propenso a creer en lo fantástico. A lo largo de todo el Rhin se contaba la leyenda de las damas blancas, hadas o espíritus que venían en buscas de bebés recién nacidos. Algunos decían que era para llevarlos, pero otros hablaban de que en verdad venían en protección de las parturientas cuando las gestaciones se presentaban difíciles. Posiblemente la visita de Julius debía estar relacionada su con recientemente descubierto embarazo._

 _Ya mejor abrigada y tomando un chocolate, Maria le relató todo lo que le había dicho Julius, acerca del hijo que tendría y cómo debía estar feliz con la vida que tendría de ahora en más y no anhelar la muerte, ya que su tiempo en este mundo aún no había terminado y no podía marcharse de la tierra sin completar una misión; la cual no llegó a terminar de relatar pues aún "podía hacer mucho", por ella. Cuando la mujer terminó su relato, David suspiró aliviado._

— _Maria, todo esto que me dices es lo que he tratado que entiendas todo este tiempo. No es mirando eternamente el pasado que lograrás ser feliz. Yo te amo. —dijo, besándole la palma de su mano. —Empecemos juntos a partir de este momento una nueva vida, te lo ruego._

— _Pero, David… —respondió, envolviendo las manos de su amado con las suyas —¿De verdad alguien puede ser realmente feliz teniendo cuentas con su pasado?_

— _Eso es cierto… pero sólo si piensas que vamos de un punto a otro, acumulando dolor y desgracia. Aunque ahora que lo dices… ¿oíste hablar del eterno retorno?_

 _Maria Barbara negó con la cabeza._

— _Bueno… los estoicos, decían que todo lo que existe en el mundo, incluso el mundo mismo, nace y muere una y otra vez. Pero, en cada reinicio existe la posibilidad de hacer las cosas cada vez mejor, hasta alcanzar la perfección. Por eso, no tiene demasiado sentido preocuparse por el pasado o la muerte. Tenemos que tener toda nuestra atención en el presente, ya que en verdad es eterno._

— _Sí… Julius dijo algo parecido. Dijo que si quiero que nos volvamos a ver, no debía vivir anhelando nuestro nuevo encuentro._

— _En ese caso… —dijo el hombre estrechándola en sus brazos. —Ya que estamos hablando de vivir el presente, ¿qué piensas de lo que...?_

….

La sonrisa de David y su voz comenzaron a volverse más lejanas, hasta finalmente desvanecerse. En su lugar estaba nuevamente en su habitación, con el amoblamiento de la época de su padre. ¿Acaso había viajado en el tiempo nuevamente hasta 1923? No. Ella recordaba bien esa conversación con David, eso _ya pasó._ El perfume de la lámpara y la voz de Renate llamándola le demostró que, efectivamente, estaba en 1904 y lo de hacía instantes era un recuerdo.

—Maria, que bueno que despertaste… Te desmayaste tan de golpe, temíamos que te hubieras lastimado —dijo su madrastra.

Maria Barbara se tomó la cabeza; todavía podía sentir el abrazo de David en su piel. Entonces recordó violentamente su presencia en la fiesta, el desmayo, su plan… todo.

—¡La fiesta! —exclamó incorporándose rápidamente. —¡Dime, Madre! ¡¿Has bajado a la fiesta, verdad?!

—Claro que no, todos están muy ocupados. Gertrud se quedó un rato, pero fue a cambiar el aceite de las lámparas. —explicó su madrastra.

—¡¿El profesor se ha marchado?!

—Pues… ya quedan pocos invitados, se está haciendo tarde, señorita. —explicó otra de las muchachas del servicio, que había ingresado para traerle a la desmayada unos paños fríos.

—¿Quién más? ¿Quién más está en la fiesta? —exclamó Maria, desesperada al ver que su plan estaba fallando.

—Pues… algunos amigos de la señorita Annelotte… y un joven pelirrojo, que tuvo un problema con la invitación. —respondió la joven.

Unos gritos se escucharon desde el gran salón. Maria Barbara abrió nuevamente sus ojos con sorpresa y temor.

—Entonces quiere decir que…

Sin mediar más palabras, la hija de Alfred Alesmeier corrió con prisa hacia la reunión. Para cuando Maria Barbara llegó, la pelea entre Moritz e Isaac ya había crecido lo suficiente como para que Willrich interviniera o directamente allí comenzaran los golpes. Al parecer el profesor se decantó por lo primero, pues se despedía de Julius de forma breve al tiempo que conducía a la hermana de Moritz del brazo. La joven tenía la respiración entrecortada y las manos le sudaban; sin duda estaba pasando un momento terrible gracias al comportamiento de su hermano; apenas si podía sostenerse en pie. Pero Maria no estaba mucho mejor, se sentía desesperada al ver que su plan se iba al traste. Estaba decidida a no fallar, aunque tuviese que arrastrar a la antigua Krimhild a la fiesta a la fuerza. Sin medir sus acciones, tomó a Willrich del brazo libre y lo detuvo.

—¡Profesor! ¿No me diga que se va? ¡Si aún es muy temprano!

—Lamentablemente, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. —responde de forma escueta el hombre.

—Pe—pero… no hemos podido conversar nada, si se queda un poco más…

—No puedo, ya hemos detenido el coche. Suerte que te encuentras bien. La señorita Kippenberg se encuentra indispuesta y la acompañaremos hasta su casa, no vaya a ser sumemos más desmayos a la velada. Nos vemos Maria Barbara…—respondió mientras tomaba su abrigo y pasaba por el portón

—¿Hemos detenido? Maria observó hacia afuera de la calle, efectivamente había un coche a caballo parado en el que estaba a punto de ingresar…

" _David…"_

Sin poder controlar sus propias piernas, que aún le pesaban, se dirigió hacia el exterior. Quería decirle a Jacob que no cerrara el portón, que detuvieran el carro, que había tanto de lo que hablar… ¿Qué diablos hacía en la fiesta? ¿Porque se iba junto a Willrich y a aquella chica? Se suponía las cosas debían ser diferentes pero… la fuerza no la acompañó lo suficiente. Solamente pudo llegar hasta el umbral. El mayordomo se acercó hasta ella, preguntándole si estaba repuesta. Ella simplemente lo ignoró, pero no hicieron lo mismo los asistentes, que comenzaron con murmuraciones acerca de los modales de la dueña de casa.

—Hermana, por favor, compórtate. Vestida así y actuando como lo has hecho sólamente estas logrando dar un espectáculo a nuestros invitados. No es propio de tí. —dijo Annelotte, sin poder disimular su rostro divertido. —Menos mal que yo he pensado en un entretenimiento que nos haga olvidar tanto nerviosismo.

—¡Tú sólo estás logrando colmar mi paciencia! ¿Y tú porque no has venido a ver los invitados? —exclamó, al ver que la señora Alesmeier bajaba. —¿Qué se supone que estuviste ha…?

Pero para cuando pudo voltear a ver lo sucedido, allí estaba nuevamente Gertrud haciendo el ridículo con el vestido de la señorita. Una vez, la ausencia en el salón de su hermana se debía a la tortura a la que pensaba someter a la muchacha. Y una vez más, su mano fue tan rápida que dejó sin palabras a los presentes, aunque Maria Barbara estaba segura de que la había golpeado con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Annelotte la miró sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Su hermana solía tener esas conductas con ella, pero jamás en público. Y al igual que ella misma, sus planes de destacar en la fiesta se arruinaron por completo. Cautelosamente optó por retirarse en silencio. Sin entender el mensaje, Moritz trató de decir algo pero inmediatamente fue atacado por la anfitriona de la velada.

—Di una sola palabra Moritz y no será mi mano la que te castigue, sino la vida que te castiga y sin látigo. La rueda que hoy te sube hacia arriba mañana te lleva hasta el punto más bajo. Recuerdalo muchacho. Lo mismo para ti, Isaac.

El joven Weisheit bajó la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada mientras su hermana hacía lo mismo: de algún modo sentían que ellos eran los culpables de aquella situación. La esposa del concejal Netker se levantó furiosa, claramente haciendo causa común con la señora Kippenberg.

—¡Esto es inaceptable, señorita Alesmeier! Pensábamos que era una dama respetable, pero es claro a quién ha salido su hermano. —espetó la mujer.

—Pues sin dudas a nuestro padre, que si se pudiera levantar ya les habría mostrado el brillo de su pistola. —respondió María, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¿Qué se puede esperar de esta familia de dudosa lealtad al Imperio? —exclamó la madre de Moritz, que se dirigía hacia la salida con su hijo.

—Pues al menos a la nuestra se la puede ubicar dentro de un árbol genealógico, no como ocurre con otros señores, o más bien señoritos… —la contestación de Julius fue rápida como la luz de un rayo en medio de la noche.

—Repita eso una vez más y sabrá lo que es un enemigo implacable —amenazó la mayor de la Alesmeier a la mujer. Luego se dirigió a los otros invitados. —¿¡Y ustedes!? ¿¡Por qué se quedan?! ¿¡No se dan cuenta que la fiesta ha terminado!?

Sin decir más palabras, los invitados se retiraron rápidamente. La señora Kippenberg lucía roja de la ira, y la tensión era tal que parecía que era la mismísima Maria Barbara la que se iba a ir a las manos con ella, pero su hijo finalmente captó algo del mensaje de la furiosa dama. Prontamente tomó del brazo a su progenitora y dijo.

—Vámonos madre, arreglaremos cuentas en otro día. Has ganado por hoy Weisheit, sólo por el día de hoy. —dijo, al marcharse con su madre.

—Yo… —murmuró Isaac, tratando de acercarse a Julius.

—Isaac, por favor lleva a tu hermana a su casa, debe estar muy cansada. —dijo Maria Barbara. —No dejes que tome frío.

Sin agregar más los hermanos se marcharon. Pero la procesión seguiría en en la mansión. Lejos de calmarse, la situación empeoró. Renate llosozaba al ver el campo de batalla que había quedado en su casa y ser el blanco del enojo de Maria Barbara.

—Sólo tenías que bajar a recibir a los invitado. Ese era tu único trabajo por el día de hoy, sólo bajar y saludar. ¡Te lo pedí, te lo pedí encarecidamente y no fuiste capaz de darme el gusto ni una vez! ¡Y tú, Julius! ¡Te gusta mucho la idea de ser el futuro señor de esta casa, pero cuando debes tomar tu papel actúas como un niño malcriado! ¿Acaso no eres capaz de poner orden en tu propia casa en vez de pelear con el inútil de Moritz o la vieja loca de su madre? ¡Mira a lo que se llega cuando no se detienen las cosas a tiempo!

—¡Pero si fue lo que hice! ¡Fue él el que empezó! —exclamó la joven rubia. —¡Tú misma lo viste! ¡No hacen más que reírse en nuestra cara!

—¿Y crees en serio que los Kippenberg son nuestro peor problema? ¡Eres más inconsciente de lo que creía! ¡Nos sobran enemigos Julius, estamos sentados en un barril de pólvora y lo único que hicimos es exponernos! ¡Le hemos dado la razón en todo, todo lo malo que puedan decir de nosotros!

Maria Barbara se derrumbó en el sillón del living. En vano el mayordomo intentaba que bebiese un té de tilo. Julius observaba la desesperación con la que su hermana mayor hablaba y le resultaba imposible comprenderla. ¿Tan grave era que alguien le dijera a los Kippenberg lo que más de uno pensaba acerca de ellos? ¿O sería por lo que dijeron sobre el apellido Alesmeier? Era claro que tenía grandes expectativas en la fiesta; de otro modo su hermana no se hubiera preocupado de detalles tan triviales como las flores. ¿Sería, como dijo Annelotte, que tenía que ver con la presencia del profesor Willrich? De otro modo no se explicaba su rostro desencajado ni sus palabras tan amargas.

—¡Ahora sí que todo está arruinado! —exclamó la hermana mayor, visiblemente agitada. —¡Nuestro futuro, nuestro futuro se ha escapado de nuestras manos! ¡Era muy importante el día de hoy! ¿Acaso te das cuenta de todo lo que hoy teníamos en juego?

—Tranquila hermana. Si es por los negocios, también existen los trenes… —se echó a reír, tratando de hacer que su natural desparpajo le quitase dramatismo a la situación.

—¡Niño estúpido! ¡No tienes…! —el aire se le hacía insuficiente para hablar normalmente.

—Señorita… —las lágrimas en el rostro de Gertrud trataban de lavar su vergüenza. Renate trató de tomar el brazo de su hijastra pero ella se lo impidió.

—No tienes ni idea de lo caro que pagaremos esta rebeldía… y tu serás de aquellos que más se perjudiquen. —terminó de decirle a Julius antes de correr a encerrarse en el despacho de su padre. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, las lágrimas fueron más rápidas que sus piernas.

—0—0—0—0—0—

Durante un largo rato, Maria pasó atrincherada en el despacho, hasta que cayó la noche, y con ella el brillo de la luna sobre los árboles del jardín. La mujer se acercó hacia el ventanal, descorriendo las cortinas. Sintiéndose desamparada se acomodó una chalina de lana con la que se abrigaba mientras hacía la contabilidad y tratando de ver el cielo, murmuró para sí:

" _Era él…"_

El encuentro con aquel joven David fue breve, pero lo suficiente como para no sólo reconocerlo sino para sentirse tan confusa y perturbada como aquella mañana de 1923 donde se apareció por la casa acompañando a Isaac. Definitivamente, sabía que era malo para ella verlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? No podría ni hablarle ni decirle nada. No era su marido, era apenas un muchacho de la escuela a la que asistía Julius. Faltaban veinte años para que se conocieran. No, no debía involucrarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía el desesperado deseo de saber de él.

Maria cambió la vista de la luna por la del escritorio, intentando controlar la nostalgia. Trataba de no pensarlo, pero entre su sueño/ recuerdo y su presencia en la fiesta, le era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Apenas si tenía idea de cómo era su esposo en sus años adolescentes y por eso también fue una sorpresa el verlo así, con su cabello pelirrojo y su cuerpo en el límite de la delgadez. La única foto importante que había visto de él era una en que posaba con su curso. Para colmo, había salido mirando hacia un costado, así que sólo se lo veía de perfil. Pero sin duda, más allá de las diferencias de moda y estilo, le resultaba tan atractivo como siempre. De pronto, recordó algo de suma importancia. Buscó en el bajo fondo de su cómoda y sacó el reloj con la foto que había destinado como regalo de reyes para su hijo. Siempre podría acudir a ella cuando el deseo de ver a su familia tomara el control de sus corazón. Depositó un beso en la imagen y decidió concentrarse en su plan. Más pronto lo cumpliera, más pronto se reuniría con ellos, estaba segura. Del mismo estuche tomó un cuaderno, el mismo en que iba anotando sus recuerdos, las ideas de su plan y las teorías de cómo y porqué viajó en el tiempo. Llevar un diario le ayudaba a esclarecer su mente.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta las páginas hasta llegar a la parte de la "cronología" que esperaba siguieran los hechos. Ya podía descartar la fiesta como un punto para cambiar el rumbo, ahora debía esperar una nueva oportunidad. El próximo suceso importante del que tenía memoria era el carnaval. Hacia aquel momento debía dirigir sus esfuerzos. A pesar de la tristeza que le daba el hecho de no estar con su marido y su hijo, le reconfortaba pensar que iba a poder disfrutar de ver a Julius radiante en su vestido de valkiria. Eso, sin duda, no sólo sería hermoso, realmente sería un acontecimiento. En su cuaderno anotó _"hablar con el fotógrafo"_ ; tenía que asegurarse de tener la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles de ese día. Así cuando volviera al futuro, las buscaría con su hermana y se reirían recordando aquellos viejos tiempos. En otra hoja, la de las tareas pendientes, anotó la palabra _"librería"._ Ese era el lugar donde su esposo compraba aquellos odiosos libros y pasquines de ciencia ficción y fantasía, los cuales seguro tendrían valiosa información sobre viajes en el tiempo.

También estaba el tema de Isaac y su hermana, un detalle en el cual anteriormente no había reparado demasiado. La presencia de Friederike en la fiesta fue un alerta. Según recordaba, todo había empezado por aquel enfrentamiento entre Kippenberg y él, en el cual la muchacha había tenido un triste papel. Quizás podría hacer algo por aquella jovencita, estaría mal de su parte no ayudarla sabiendo que su enfermedad era, cuando menos, evitable. Claro que tendría que hacerlo sin que el mismo Isaac se diera cuenta, después de todo se supone que apenas lo conocía e incluso lo podría tomar como una ofensa. No podía explicarle que se convertiría en el mejor amigo de su marido ni nada de lo que pasaría después. Además, si lograba que no sintiera tanta presión acerca del dinero, no se esforzaría tanto a aprender a tocar tan rápido y por ende no lastimaría sus manos. Su talento era innegable, triunfaría tarde o temprano, pero no necesitaba sacrificar su juventud en el camino. No si alguien se ocupaba de ello.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta; era Gertrud cargando una bandeja con la cena. Después de guardar hábilmente el reloj y la libreta en su escondite, dio la venia para que la joven pasara. La muchacha entró tímidamente por la puerta, sin saber cómo encarar a su señorita después de lo sucedido horas antes.

—Se-Señorita… es tarde y no ha comido nada. Le traje una sopa y algo de cenar…

—¡Muchacha, por fin apareciste! ¡Menudas ideas se te ocurren de…! Claro, ya estás llegando a esa edad… Tenemos que hacer algo contigo antes de buscarte… —murmuró con el sabor de un _déjà vu_ en sus labios.

—Yo… lo siento mucho señorita. —expresó la muchacha con evidente pena. —Por mi culpa se arruinó la fiesta…

—No… ya estaba arruinada antes de empezar. —dijo Maria apartándose del escritorio y sentándose en un enorme sillón. —Ven aquí muchacha. Ya, deja eso por ahí y hablemos.

La joven obedeció a su señorita y con timidez se acercó a ella. Maria Barbara se levantó para quedar frente a la muchacha del servicio. Con afecto la tomó de las manos y le dijo:

—Gertrud, algunas mujeres nacen con el don de una gran belleza, y es cierto que en ocasiones abren puertas. Pero hay otras cosas importantes en la vida de una mujer, sin mencionar que para muchas se vuelve una maldición. La belleza se va tarde o temprano pero hay otras virtudes que se quedan. Están la elegancia, la simpatía… ni hablar de una conversación interesante…

—¿Y de qué trata una conversación interesante? —preguntó la joven, visiblemente confundida.

—Pues… ¡tantas cosas muchacha! De las noticias de la ra… del diario, de arte, de política, de música, de literatura… ¡Hay tantas cosas! Porque eso también hay que tenerlo bien en cuenta a la hora de casarse. Un hombre puede ser muy atractivo, pero si de veras tiene algo en la cabeza, buscará una persona cuya opinión exceda el estado del tiempo. Además, ¿de qué sirve un hombre que no tiene nada en la cabeza¡ ¡Te imaginas, tener que escuchar a alguien cuya conversación te adormece por el resto de tu vida!

Gertrud asintió con la cabeza pues no quería contradecir a Maria Barbara. Pero al mismo tiempo su rostro se ensombreció: ella no sabía nada de esas cosas. Si leía y escribía aceptablemente porque el señor Alesmeier era muy estricto con el personal y no toleraba errores devenidos de la falta de alfabetismo, pero nada más. No era una dama educada en las artes o en las ciencias.

—Es que usted puede hablar de esas cosas porque es una señorita… ¿a quién le puede importar lo que opine una chica como yo?

—¡Pero todo se puede aprender, niña! Escúchame con atención porque voy a contarte algo importante. De aquí a un tiempo van a pasar muchas cosas y el mundo se dará cuenta de cuán necesarias somos las mujeres, y cuánto ganan con nuestra presencia en él. Pero será muy importante que cada una de nosotras ponga lo mejor de sí. Mira, yo te voy a ayudar pero tienes que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga…

Desde fuera Julius escuchaba parte de la conversación. Tenía la intención de hablar con su hermana de lo sucedido, pero no esperaba que estuviese con Gertrud… La furia de su mirada, la expresión firme con la que se había enfrentado a los Kippenberg… era algo que le recordaba en parte a ella misma, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. En ocasiones, Julius debía mostrar rudeza porque eso es lo que se esperaba de un varón. A veces lo lograba, como cuando estaba con sus compañeros de la escuela.. pero también muchas veces fallaba, como cada vez que sentía la presencia de Klauss cerca suyo. Sin embargo, la reacción de su hermana mayor en la tarde había sido sumamente decidida, y no por ello había perdido ni un segundo su feminidad, más bien como que la había expresado por completo. No obstante, apenas estuvieron sin extraños a la familia, se había desmoronado. No podía evitar sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido, tanto que su actual culpa la hacía olvidarse de sus otros pecados, al menos momentáneamente.

" _Dime hermana… ¿en qué momento he comenzado a sentir este cariño por tí?"_

—0—0—0—0—0—

Horas más tarde, la noche se había tornado oscura y fría. Todos se habían ido a dormir temprano después de la agitada jornada. Fue por eso que Maria Barbara no notó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cenó. Simplemente se había dormido en el sillón del despacho. La realidad es que le costaba demasiado dormir en su habitación, que era tan o menos acogedora que una pieza de hotel. Le faltaban sus cosas, pero sobre todo le faltaba su marido. Podía acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa, menos a la falta de su colonia sobre la almohada. ¿Cómo habiendo vivido tanto tiempo sin algo, una vez que se conoce es imposible volver atrás? Extraño ser el humano, que cada vez parece necesitar más de lo que ya tiene. Eso incluía la electricidad, así que una vez más se fastidió por encender el candil. Tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y si no recuperaba calor rápidamente se enfermaría. Decidió dar una última vuelta por la casa para controlar que todo estuviese en orden. Finalmente llegó a los dormitorios, y se extrañó al sentir música en la habitación del señor Alesmeier.

Despacio, entonó la enorme puerta de madera y encontró a su padre, como era de esperarse y a Julius en un sillón contiguo. Su cuerpo rendido no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de experiencias. A pesar de haber atravesado muchas carencias junto a su madre, ella jamás le había hecho pasar por situaciones que demandaban sacrificios como un trabajo en la casa. Y desde ya, el cuidado de enfermos no era uno de ellos. El ambiente frío era el de las otras habitaciones, y si bien el señor Alesmeier estaba bien abrigado, su hija menor apenas tenía una manta que la tapaba parcialmente.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Maria Barbara entró y cubrió a su hermana con una frazada y miró largamente a su padre y a la joven. La caja musical tocaba una melodía que ella no reconoció, pero que se detuvo abruptamente. Cuando se disponía a marcharse, la voz de su hermana la detuvo.

—¿Padre? —Julius abrió rápidamente los ojos, alertada por el cese del sonido.

—No, soy yo, tu hermana. —susurró la mujer. —Es tarde y hace frío, ve a tu cuarto.

Julius se incorporó definitivamente. No recordaba alguna vez que la mayor de los Alesmeier se refiriera en privado a ella como su hermana. Miró hacia el candil; se encontraba apagado igual que la caja musical.

—¿Tienes lumbre?

—Si, te espero. —respondió Maria Barbara.

Julius abandonó la habitación y se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos de la imponente mansión acompañando a su hermana mayor. Sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de tropezar con uno de los enormes cuadros que decoraban el primer piso, justo en la parte donde se conectaban las habitaciones.

En general, el arte visual germánico movilizaba en ella sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, le impresionaba aquellos lienzos y grabados de estilo gótico tan oscuros en sus formas… rodeadas de sangre, ángeles e inclusive esqueletos. Hasta los retratos de las personas parecían contener esa atmósfera lúgubre, incluso al ver a sus antepasados. Esos extraños hombres y mujeres de rasgos duros y miradas penetrantes, acompañados de sus perros o sentados exhibiendo sus espadas. Algunos portaban uniformes o armaduras, y otros elegantes ropas nobles que dejaban a las claras el poder que habían ostentado en vida. A su vez, las mujeres se mostraban recias y seguras de su posición en el mundo. De más está decir, que toda esa gente estaba de algún modo emparentada por nacimiento —como la propia Julius— o por matrimonio y en distinto grado con la nobleza del Imperio Alemán. Le costaba pensar que toda esa gente eran sus antecesores, y en cierta forma la atemorizaban. Pero al mismo tiempo, todo aquello le fascinaba y le atraía de un modo que no era capaz de describir, produciéndole el deseo de contemplarlas más allá de sus propios sentimientos de incomodidad. Pero de todas las pinturas, las que más le llamaban la atención no eran las de aquellos parientes más cercanos, sino los que realmente habían ocupado un lugar en la historia sin lugar a discusiones.

El rostro de Carlos V, aquel que fuera llamado el "rey emperador" y que ostentara el gobierno de uno de los reinos más extensos del planeta, se le hacía de algún modo familiar en el lienzo dudosamente atribuido a Tiziano. Aquellos ojos posiblemente oscuros, penetrantes aunque no severos, parecían estarle observando con algún grado de melancolía, la misma que se dice tuvo el monarca en los años de su retiro final en Yuste. Destacaba su prominente mandíbula cubierta por una espesa barba. Instintivamente, la joven se tocó el mentón como tratando de encontrarse un rasgo familiar, pero lo cierto es que su rostro era muchísimo más fino y desde ya, no había desarrollado ni un poco de barba masculina.

—Julius, es tarde. Vete a acostar o enfermarás del frió. —la voz de Maria Barbara la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Antes de que su hermana la dejase, Julius tuvo la tentación de intentar hablar con ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, esta ya se había marchado.

No fue hasta el día del inicio de las clases, que encontró la forma de abordarla sin tener que provocar una situación, pues ambas se levantaron temprano para desayunar y se encontraban solas. En verdad no sabía qué hacer, porque las actitudes de su hermana mayor le resultaban confusas y muy diferentes a las habituales. Sin más, aquella mañana Maria la había saludado como todos los días y en su rostro no quedaba ni la furia ni la amargura de la tarde de la fiesta. Pero tampoco olvidaba el gesto de ella, arropándola aquella misma noche. No era un sueño, estaba segura que fue la hija mayor de los Alesmeier la que entró en ese momento y dijo "soy tu hermana". Era la primera vez que se expresaba con esa palabra ante ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, cuando estaban en presencia de otras personas, le hablaba más bien poco o de forma distante. No obstante, tampoco entraba en conflicto ni la llamaba con palabras feas como antes. Incluso con su propia madre parecía tener un trato más desestructurado, aunque la conversación entre ambas no pasaba de alguna cuestión relacionada a la salud de su propio padre. Juntando valor, se animó a iniciar conversación.

—Maria… ¿lo que dijo Annelotte en la fiesta... es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa, Julius? —respondió ella, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Pues… Annelotte se enojó con un muchacho en la fiesta, por un comentario que no le gustó. Pero antes de eso estaban hablando de la familia Alesmeier, y ella dijo que ustedes eran de la nobleza por partida doble: porque descendían no sólo de los Hasburgos alemanes, sino de los Hasburgos de España, y que estaban conectados con todos los tronos europeos.

Maria Barbara esbozó una tibia sonrisa. Si supiera Annelotte que le quedaba muy poca vida al esplendor de los imperios europeos, no se jactaría tanto de ello. Pero a principios del siglo XX, era lógico que se viera a Alemania como una potencia política.

—Es cierto. Como sabes, nuestro padre pertenece a la línea nacida de Fernando I del Sacro Imperio Romano. Imagino habrás notado el escudo en el corredor principal. Dado que los Austrias gobernaban en ese entonces prácticamente toda la cristiandad, han dejado muchísimos descendientes. Sobre todo porque los Alesmeier dependen en línea directa de su hijo Maximiliano II, que al casarse con Maria de Austria y Portugal, tuvieron quince hijos. Eso seguro te lo explicaron en el colegio… si observas bien nuestro escudo de armas, encontrarás las águilas que hoy día aún usa la corona.

—Si, por supuesto. —respondio Julius, algo ofendida.

—No obstante, la línea de mi madre, que en paz descanse, se la puede rastrear también hasta Carlos V a través de su descendencia ligada a la corona española. Los Austria de España, gobernaron el Viejo y el Nuevo mundo mucho tiempo, hasta que fueron reemplazados por los borbones en el siglo XVII. Aunque mi madre ya no tenía un espacio en la línea sucesoria al trono, era una castellana sumamente orgullosa de su estirpe, pero más que nada de la fé católica. ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino en todo esto, Julius?

Julius guardó un silencio introspectivo. Desde ya, su pobre madre no podía competir con los árboles genealógicos de sus hermanas. A duras penas sabía que su abuelo materno se llamó Julius —igual que ella— y que, aparentemente, había fallecido por secuelas de la contienda franco-prusiana. No era extraño que sus hermanas sintiesen rechazo por ella; visto desde ese punto de vista, no era más que una advenediza. Maria Barbara notó inmediatamente el cambio de semblante de su hermana menor, y tratando de restarle importancia, simplemente dijo:

—De todos modos, eso es lo que dice la heráldica, pero todas las familias tienen cosas que no cuentan porque no les conviene… o porque conviene que se olviden… Además, estamos en Alemania, con tanta guerra y migraciones… es difícil conocer la correcta filiación de mucha gente. Eso, sin mencionar los cambios de apellido y de credo… Mira sin más los Netker, por ejemplo…

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Pues, no niego que sean gente muy reconocida, pero no puedes ir más allá de sus abuelos. Y eso es porque son conversos. Si buscas bien, Netker es un apellido de origen judío…

—Pero… durante la misa de Navidad fueron los primeros en llegar.

—¿Y por qué crees tanto empeño? La sociedad ratisbonesa es muy cerrada como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Para empezar, somos católicos en un país de luteranos. Sin más, fijate con nosotros mismos. Mucha gente miraba con recelo a nuestro padre por haber sido partidario de Bismarck. Pero… bien abren sus puertas ante el brillo de las monedas de oro. Aquellos que criticaban sus planes de gobierno, aprovechan bien la bonanza que vino años después. No le des más vueltas al asunto, Julius. Mejor ocupate de tus clases que ya tienes con eso bastante… —agregó, mientras le hacía una seña a Gertrud para que les sirviera más café. —Gertrud, ¿buscaste lo que te pedí? —le preguntó al tiempo que le señalaba que no deseaba más leche.

—Sí, señorita. Ya he buscado todos los libros que me ha pedido de la biblioteca. —contestó la joven.

—Muy bien, trata de terminar tus labores temprano. Recuerda, hoy vamos a comenzar con lo que ya hablamos. Dile a la señora Fisher que te dispense de las tareas de la cena.

—Como ordene, señorita. Con su permiso.

—Gertrud… —Julius la detuvo antes de que se marchase. —¿Pudiste ver lo que te encargué?

—Sí, señorito Julius. Pero… creo no he tenido éxito. He aceitado el mecanismo tal como me lo pidió, pero la melodía se sigue cortando. Disculpeme.

—No hay problema. Puedes retirarte.

La muchacha se marchó rápidamente. Julius revolvió varias veces tu taza antes de beberla. Finalmente dijo.

—Yo arreglare el problema con la señora Necket, lo prometo.

—Es lo de menos en este momento... en algún momento se les pasará, o no. —contestó su hermana mayor con una admirable calma. —Y con respecto a tu amigo Isaac y Kippenberg… te daré mi opinión aunque no me la hayas pedido… Por mi experiencia, los hombres son como esas crías de los osos que están en el zoológico. Pelean entre ellos y se mordisquean, pero al final del día son todos amigos. No ocurre lo mismo con la enemistad de una mujer… Tenlo en cuenta siempre.

Julius se sorprendió al ver que su hermana había reparado tanto en Isaac, siendo que apenas lo había visto unos instantes y ya lo llamaba por su nombre. Aún así, insistió con el tema.

—Pues yo no me veo muy amigo de Kippenberg…

—Pues, la gente da sorpresas. De todos modos, yo no me involucraría demasiado en ese conflicto… ya le llegará el momento a Kippenberg de que se le vayan sus humos de gran señor, espera que muerda un poco el polvo y verás…

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Lees el futuro, _hermana_?

—Si te dijera que sí, ¿me creerías, _hermano_? —respondió la mujer de cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa enigmática. —Ya, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

—A mi me tiene sin cuidado. El que me preocupa es Isaac… es un muchacho muy sensible.

—Bueno, por eso puedes dejar de preocuparte también. Mientras ustedes se rasgan las vestiduras en nimiedades, he estado pensado en algo… pero ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo. —el sonido del reloj marcó la nueva hora. —Creo que lo mejor es que te marches, o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela.

—Me muero del entusiasmo… —bromeó Julius al levantarse.

—0—0—0—0—0—

" _Yo te protegeré, mi pequeño gorrión"_ , fue la frase que le dijo David antes de robarle aquel beso. Beso que, lejos de valerle una escena romántica clandestina en el patio del Saint Sebastian, simplemente hizo que se comiera la cachetada de su vida de parte de la enfurecida Julius. De hecho, el sólo recordarlo hacía que a la rubia se le removieran las emociones y acelerara el paso por la calle. _"¡Yo un gorrión! ¡Pfff! Eso me pasa por darle confianza… nunca debí haberlo invitado a la casa."_

Por un lado, a Julius le llenaba de rabia el pensar que los chicos la percibieran como un avecita que debían proteger. ¡Se supone que ella también era un maldito hombre, no el entretenimiento de unos muchachos con exceso de hormonas! ¿Qué significaba esa falta de respeto? Y para peor expuestos ante la mirada indiscreta de cualquiera. Ni quería pensar si algún docente o el director pasaban y la veían. Era capaz de morir allí mismo de la vergüenza. Eso, sin mencionar lo terrible que podría haber sido el hecho de que se diera cuenta de su identidad femenina. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Más impotencia le daba el pensar que si quien la hubiera besado, fuera el mismo Klauss, de seguro no habría reaccionado así. Era increíble que para ser una chica, que ciertamente tenía mucha más práctica en tratar con los hombres que muchas otras de su edad, le resultaba incapaz de hacer nada cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón. La verdad es que si el protagonista de aquella escena hubiera sido el joven violinista, lo más probable es que su reacción hubiese sido diferente. No creía ser capaz de alejarse de él y rechazarlo como lo hizo con Rassen, es más, no creía ser capaz de negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera aquel muchacho pendenciero. Con él, sí deseaba ser un pajarillo indefenso cobijado en los brazos de su protector.

Estaba molesta. Molesta con David por haberle quitado su primer beso a la fuerza, molesta con Klauss por no volver a tiempo a clases y molesta con ella misma, por dedicarle su tiempo a todas esas zalamerías románticas que en nada la ayudaban en los problemas reales que tenía.

Había pasado toda la semana pasada, y parte de la presente, pensando en una estrategia para ir a convencer a los Netker de sus sinceras disculpas. Pero esto era difícil considerando que no tenía ningún deseo de disculparse ni tampoco creía que debiera. De pronto recordó el rostro lloroso de su hermana mayor el día de la fiesta... si le hubieran dicho que su estoica hermana era capaz de entregarse al llanto, hubiera dicho que era mentira. Desde que llegó a Regensburg, había cambiado varias veces su impresión sobre ella. De hecho, no sabía bien qué pensar actualmente. Fue Maria Barbara la que más se opuso a su llegada a la mansión Alesmeier y la que más abiertamente se lo había hecho saber. Sin embargo, desde que había comenzado el año, era como si hubiera operado un cambio en ella. Se mostraba más abierta y afectuosa con ella, casi que diría que tenía algo de maternal. No sólo con ella, sino también con Gertrud, a quién parecía no le perdía pisada. Pero al mismo tiempo, había otras cosas diferentes en ella; solía salir muy seguido, y aunque siempre le había dado la impresión de que era una mujer solitaria, parecía conforme con esa situación pues solía encerrarse en el despacho por horas. Aún así, no se le hubiera ocurrido pensarla como una mujer frágil y superficial, capaz de echarse a llorar por una fiesta arruinada. Tanto esfuerzo diario por demostrar que era una dama recia, echado a perder en un segundo. Justamente como le estaba pasando a ella misma en estos momentos. Y finalmente, le había quitado importancia como expresó durante aquel desayuno.

Pero lo que menos lograba comprender, eran los motivos de aquella reacción. ¿Pena? ¿Frustración? ¿Cansancio? ¿Un corazón roto? Aún así sentía que le debía una disculpa por su propio comportamiento. Sí, ese sería su propósito: no iba a disculparse con aquella señora aristócrata, simplemente era el medio del que se valdría para redimirse ante su hermana. Sin embargo, dicen que de mucho pensar en un problema llegaba la solución. Había estado haciendo averiguaciones en la escuela acerca de la caja musical de su padre y quién podría repararla. Finalmente uno de sus compañeros mencionó que el mismísimo señor Netker había tenido durante un tiempo una relojería, y que era la persona que más sabía sobre el tema en la ciudad. Aprovechando la maravillosa oportunidad que tenía, decidió llevarse aquel antiguo objeto y tener una excusa valedera para presentarse.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una antigua casona del centro de Regensburg. Al tocar el timbre la recibió una criada, esta le pidió aguardara en el _hall_ ya que ninguno de los dueños de casa se encontraba pero volverían pronto. En aquel momento pensó en marcharse, pero ya había caminado media ciudad para llegar y además, ya había entrado. Lejos de sentarse, simplemente se puso a observar el recibidor. Era una casa mucho más modesta de la que esperaba encontrarse, y desde ya se percibía muy antigua, aunque en un perfecto estado de conservación. En las paredes había muchos cuadros familiares, incluso un árbol genealógico que alguien escribió a mano. En efecto, había varios nombres bíblicos que no parecían entonar con aquel apellido alemán. Un ruido la sobresaltó: se trataba de un enorme reloj en la pared. Pero no era el único, sino que había varios en la sala, aunque de distintos tamaños. Uno de ellos tenía una inscripción de la cual no reconoció algunas letras, aunque dedujo que eran rusas.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y por allí ingresó un hombre más bien pequeño, de gruesas gafas y totalmente envuelto en su gorro y chalina. La criada corrió a quitarle el saco y a anunciarle que tenía visitas. El hombre se ajustó los lentes para ver a aquel extraño joven rubio, y se apresuró a acercarse hasta él para darle la mano.

—Señor Netker —dijo impostando la voz. —Disculpe por presentarme así. Mi nombre es Julius Alesmeier, yo...

—¡Oh muchacho! Siento que hayas tenido esperar. Mi nombre es Adam Netker. ¡Y tú debes ser el hijo del viejo Alesmeier! ¡Vaya que te le pareces! ¿Cómo se encuentra? Espero tu visita no sea a raíz de una mala noticia…

—Pues… en realidad está como puede estar con su enfermedad, pero está bien atendido por mi madre y mis hermanas.

—¡Me alegro mucho! Sabes, que bueno que hayas venido a la ciudad… un padre siempre está deseoso de compartir tiempo con sus hijos. —dijo el hombre dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Pero esta vida moderna… nos quita mucho tiempo… Igual es necesario dedicarle lo que sea necesario a la familia. Y bien, ¿cómo te puedo ayudar?

—En realidad yo vine a ver a su…

—¡La caja! —dijo señalando el artefacto que portaba Julius en sus manos. —¿Quien te lo dijo? Seguro fue uno de mis nietos, está contigo en el Saink Sebastian… pero recién va al segundo año. Es el hijo mayor de mi hija más chica. Bueno, la más chica de las mujeres… ¿Puedes creer que de seis hijos me salieron el mayor y el menor solamente varones? Qué cosas increíble tiene la vida… Pero debes tener frío, ¿por qué no te tomas un chocolate conmigo en el taller? Así vemos eso que trajiste… ¡Kerstin, tráenos dos tazas de tu especialidad al muchacho y a mí!

Así, sin explicaciones, Julius terminó en el taller hablando con el señor Netker. O mejor dicho, era el señor Netker el que hablaba realmente. De esa forma, acabó enterándose que su esposa estaba de visita en casa de su hermana en Baviera y no volvería hasta la noche; que aunque fue concejal de la ciudad, su verdadera pasión era el arreglo de relojes, cajas y todos lo que tuviera mecanismos, oficio que le había transmitido su padre. Que había hecho su fortuna en base a mucho esfuerzo y aunque ahora estaba retirado, eran sus hijos y yernos quienes se dedicaban a esas cosas y que algunos de sus nietos, que eran dieciocho en total entre varones y mujeres, tenían una oficina como despachantes en el puerto. Que conocía a su padre de mucho antes de que Alesmeier fuera designado ministro, o sea cuando ocurrieron las guerras de la unificación alemana. Todo eso, y que el chocolate de Kerstin era el mejor de toda la orilla del Rhin, ya que era una vieja receta familiar.

Por supuesto en toda esa conversación fue poco y nada lo que pudo decir Julius, que se vio obligada a escuchar y a tomar chocolate con scones, porque según el dueño de casa "estaba un poquito delgado para su edad". Mientras, el señor Netker, examinaba con cuidado el antiguo artefacto. Se trataba de una caja rectangular que en su tapa llevaba dos bailarinas de ballet, una vestida de negro y otra de blanco que danzaba en la nieve, como en el "Lago de los Cisnes". El hombre giró la manivela del mecanismo, pero igual que antes se atoró antes de terminar la cinta.

—¡Ah! ¡Tal cómo lo pensé! —exclamó el hombre.— Una verdadera maravilla bohemia. Es artesanal, no creo que haya muchas iguales, mucho menos con este diseño, está pintada a mano. Un mecanismo muy delicado, posiblemente se haya dañado alguna de las piezas en el disco. Y ha sido ya reparada porque una de las piezas no es original. Además, la melodía ha sido reemplazada en algún momento. Esta es una canción rusa…

—¿Rusa? —Julius se sobresaltó, al pensar en aquel lejano país aunque no sabía el motivo. —¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Pues... en la tapa está el nombre del fabricante original: los hermanos Rosembaum. Pero, aquí tallado con tinta china está quien hizo la reparación: "Шурик". Esto se lee " _Shurik_ ". Este no es un nombre de estas tierras. Lo sé porque a mi abuelo le decían de ese modo.

El rostro del Julius no podía contener la sorpresa. ¿Por qué su padre tenía una caja con una melodía rusa? Era muy extraño. Podía ser algún regalo o recuerdo de algún viaje, pero…

Sus pensamientos fueron violentamente interrumpidos por la presencia de una mujer en la sala: era la señora Netker, que había llegado anticipadamente de su viaje.

—¡Adam! ¡¿Me puedes decir qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó la furiosa mujer.

—0—0—0—0—0—

Mientras, en la escuela Saink Sebastian, David también rememoraba su beso con Julius. Y al igual que ella, sentía un sabor amargo a pesar de su aparente victoria. Íntimamente se reprochaba el no poder haber hablado con ella aquel día en su casa. Había tenido la fortuna (o al menos eso creía) de adelantar su regreso del descanso por las fiestas unos días y justo se había encontrado con Julius en la estación de carros. Fue por eso que lo había invitado el mismo día del evento. En su momento le pareció buena idea asistir y hablar en un ambiente diferente a la escuela. Pero no, su compañera había centrado toda su atención en Isaac, pues hasta por su amistad tenía competencia. Él simplemente pudo limitarse a jugar a las cartas con los pretendientes de una de las hermanas de Julius, que al igual que él, eran animados a venir para ser luego ignorados por la susodicha. Solamente aquella muchacha que compartía apellido con Moritz se mostró amable con él a pesar de no conocerlo, incluso trataba de encontrar tema de conversación para no sentirse tan incómoda con el comportamiento ridículo que exponía Kippenberg.

Con rabia se pasó la mano por el rostro, todavía húmedo de tantas lágrimas que se negaba a mostrar en público. Luego tomó un trago de aquella petaca verde, a pesar de que a su madre le hizo prometer que se portaría bien y no habría "nada fuera de lugar". No era común que se refugiara en el alcohol, pero ese extraño jarabe para la tos le producía un curioso efecto relajante. Sin darse cuenta, se había bebido todo el frasco y se estaba quedando dormido. Se había escondido en el interior de la ventana de Orfeo, porque era un lugar donde nadie iba a buscarlo, y dado que incluso tenía posibilidad de derrumbe, habían puesto un cordón que impedía el paso. " _Menuda_ _seguridad la de esta escuela_ ", pensó mientras buscaba la caja de cerillos de su bolsillo para encender un cigarrillo. " _Mucho cartel de no pasar, pero nada de no mirar_ ", se burló al pensar en la leyenda que rodeaba al lugar. De todos modos, él no había ido por el mito, sino para escapar del dolor que le provocaba el rechazo de Julius. Lo último que iba a hacer era asomarse por la ventana para comprarse un problema gratis. Acercó el cigarro a su boca y lo encendió con el fósforo, que arrojó sin más por la ventana. Pero se despejó de su confusión violentamente al ver que por error lo que había arrojado era el cigarrillo.

" _¡Mierda! ¡Un incendio!"_ , fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Con desesperación se arrojó al borde del muro, tratando de ver dónde había caído el puro. Ese fue su primer error. Instintivamente, apoyó su mano sobre el dintel, lo que provocó que un poco de piedra y arena se desprendiesen. Ese fue el segundo error. Recobrando la compostura, quiso corroborar si el cigarro continuaba encendido y largaba humo. Ese fue el tercero y más gran error. El error del que nunca se arrepentiría o no desearía arrepentirse.

Una figura femenina, preciosamente engalanada con un vestido color bordó y de corte al estilo francés, cruzaba el camino que va de la calle al edificio escolar. Su andar era elegante, llevaba el sombrero del color del vestido adornado con plumas negras y un pequeño velo al tono le daban un aire misterioso. En un momento, su gracioso andar mostró inseguridad, pues se detuvo justo antes de salir de la visual de la ventana. Prontamente recuperó el paso cuando sintió su nombre.

—¡Señorita Von Alesmeier! —exclamó el párroco tratando de llegar a la dama, que se acercó hasta él al oír su nombre. —Supe que me estaba buscando. Disculpe, estaba preparando todo para la misa.

—Así es, padre Immanuel. Muchas gracias por recibirme. Sé que está con mucho trabajo. —respondió Maria Barbara con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, ¿no siente como un olor extraño?

El Padre viró rápidamente hacia la ventana de Orfeo, pero sin poder ver nada fuera de lo normal.

—No, aunque no me extrañaría. Siempre hay algún díscolo que usa este rincón para algo indebido. Aprovechan que este sitio es muy poco frecuentado para sus tropelías.

—¿Como? ¿Todavía suben? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Mi hermano casi se cae de allí! ¡Tienen que taparlo inmediatamente! —exclamó dirigiendo su vista a la ventana y quedando directamente en la línea de la visual.

Pero no pudo ver nada.

Del otro lado, el corazón de David Rassen saltaba como un tambor. Como aquel cuento de terror donde el culpable creía sentir el sonido de un corazón enterrado en el suelo donde había cometido su crimen. A pesar de la distancia, estaba seguro de haber oído aquella voz alguna vez…

" _Es ella… ella es…_ "

—0—0—0—0—0—

 _Julio de 2019_

 _¡Hola a todo el mundo! Una vez más con ustedes. Les pido disculpas por tantas demoras. Trato de tener bastante o todo un capítulo más antes de publicar y me reservo uno para ver si tengo que hacer alguna modificación anterior y seguir la línea argumental. No han sido meses malos pero tampoco han sido buenos, el trabajo me lleva bastante tiempo y me cuesta encontrar la tranquilidad que tengo en el verano. Les agradezco todas las expectativas sobre la historia y todos los elogios que he recibido pero en especial le agradezco a mi_ _ **beta Only D**_ _, que se toma su tiempo de sus proyectos para ver esta otra trama. Tiene muy buenas historias en el fandom de RoV, pueden pasar a verlas en su perfil de fanfiction net._

 _Les cuento que mientras estuve trabajando en este capítulo vi varias series. Una de ellas es la española "Gran Hotel". Les recomiendo ampliamente esta producción, ya que transcurre en 1905 y es justo el vestuario y la época de Orumado. Aprendí mucho de ver las ropas y las costumbres (los primeros autos, el cine, etc. ) Ni hablar del cast, estoy convencida que Yon Gonzales es el perfecto Isaac (y sino búsquenlo vestido como Julio, verán que es igual a Isaac cuando estaba en Viena, eso sí, por suerte menos caído del catre jajaja)._

 _Otra serie que me voló la peluca es "El ministerio del tiempo" (también española). Directamente, esta producción está en otro nivel. Me fascino la trama, las historias, todo. Si bien este fic no toma las mismas premisas que sustentan los viajes en el tiempo ministéricos, el asunto de la foto de Maria y David con su hijo es muy similar a la de Amelia cuando descubre que en el futuro tendría un hijo con su compañero Julián. Dicha foto le permite ir viendo si se cumple o no su destino, a medida que se afirma o se va borrando. Estaba muy en duda si poner el tema de la foto, porque me recordaba a "Volver al futuro" y ya tenía bastante con lo del auto, pero también sabía que Maria Barbara necesitaba un tótem (es decir un elemento) que le sirviera de prueba de que no estaba loca o soñando. Con los ministéricos me decidí finalmente. De hecho de allí tomamos la base_ _ **con la genia de Emil Sinclair**_ _para hacer el fanart de la tapa que ilustra este fic y se vio en el promocional y en la versión del fic en Wattpad. En la foto se evidenciaba por la pose de que Julián no es un hombre de ese tiempo, pues no era común que los hombres abracen o muestren entusiasmo frente a los niños pequeños. De igual modo, David que es un hombre diferente en algunos aspectos (incluso que sus propios amigos) tiene una relación mucho más cercana con su hijo que otro padre de principios del siglo XX (que más bien se desentendían de la paternidad, ya que eran "cosas de mujeres")._

 _Hablando de fanarts, la imagen de Maria Barbara con su vestido (que corresponde al final de este capítulo) fue inspirada por la figura de la señorita Kudo del K-Drama "Mr. Sunshine". Hay una escena en el opening de esta historia (la cual recomiendo ampliamente ya que es con trasfondo histórico y de hecho me enamoré profundamente de todo, tanto lo narrativo como lo técnico) donde Kudo levanta la mirada por debajo de su sombrero. Apenas vi esa escena pensé que Maria merecía llevar ese vestido Le agradezco infinitamente a Emil por los arts que hecho para este capítulo, creo ha captado perfectamente la esencia que tiene nuestra heroína en este relato. Mi deseo es hacerla más seductora y magnética, como yo me imagino a la MB de este fic… más segura de sí misma, incluso de su propia belleza. Pero tampoco es una mujer que ha dedicado su vida a seducir hombres, ni a obtener cosas bajo el encanto de su apariencia, por lo tanto su comportamiento debe ser medido o hecho ex profeso y con arreglo a un fin. En los próximos capítulos, toda esa sensualidad reclamará su lugar, incluso cuando Maria no desee hacerlo. Otros personajes femeninos también irán desarrollando nuevas facetas de su personalidad._

 _En el capítulo tocamos brevemente el tema del eterno retorno (que da subtítulo a la novela), concepto filosófico que ha sido tocado de modo distinto en "Amor se escribe con A", dado que allí se toca abiertamente el tema de la reencarnación. De hecho los personajes de esta propia historia tienen sus vidas en el siglo XXI, que son relatadas en las historias de Julianne (es decir la Julius del siglo XXI). No obstante, en esta historia se supone que hubo un pasado y un presente, al que Oscar y el resto vuelven para completar lo que faltó._

 _Aquí, en este fic las cosas son más complicadas. El concepto del eterno retorno que menciona David es el de los estoicos (que lo traen a su vez de Oriente), es decir en su concepción más antigua y no en la mirada nietzchiana (de la cual es un poco más complejo y demasiado para un sólo capítulo), pero al mismo tiempo se mezcla con su opinión de las cosas. Si todo ocurre una y otra vez, entonces debemos vivir la vida al máximo. Por tanto, preocuparnos por el pasado o el futuro es de algún modo una pérdida de tiempo. Si aspiramos a ser felices, entonces debemos ser felices hoy mismo para cuando se repita seamos felices de nuevo. A pesar de ser David una persona de pensamiento muy particular, también es muy pragmático y en la escena que relatamos, él estaba tratando de que Maria abandonara el estado de depresión que tenía por la muerte de Julius y se concentrara en ser feliz, es decir con lo que tenía en este momento. Claro que eso pasó en ese momento… ahora aparentemente Maria sí ha vuelto al pasado, como de algún modo siempre perseguía. ¿Pero está realmente en el pasado? Porque cada experiencia que acumula crea una experiencia nueva. Eso sin mencionar todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Por un lado ocurren cosas tal como pensaba Maria que ocurrirían, y de hecho muchas no las pudo evitar (como el ridículo de Gertrud). Más otras están fuera de lugar, como la presencia de David "antes de tiempo". ¿Quién ganará, la predestinación o el libre albedrío?_

 _Me gustaría sus opiniones acerca del tiempo, como piensan que Maria llegó hasta allí y en qué sentido. También son libres de sugerir temas musicales (espero poder sacar un fansoundtrack pronto con los temas ya elegidos) y otras series o vestuarios que crean se podría tomar._

 _Les dejo un enorme abrazo, y espero verlos pronto y con buenas noticias._

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	5. Cap4 -El amante del futuro

**.**

 **EL TIEMPO EN MIS MANOS**

 **Una historia sobre el eterno retorno by Vicky Yun Kamiya**

Capítulo IV: El amante del futuro

.

 **Resumen** : _Después de un confuso accidente automovilístico, Maria Barbara ha viajado en el tiempo hasta 1904. Ahora deberá enfrentar a Julius y las personas de su pasado mientra intenta cambiar el futuro y volver a su época. Después de intentar fallidamente que el Profesor Wirklich se reencontrarse con su Krimhild en la fiesta, buscará acercarse a él de otra manera para evitar la desgracia. Pero esos no son lo únicos reencuentros que sucederán. ¿La Ventana de Orfeo permitirá que nuestra protagonista logre sus objetivos o también le reservará un destino fatal?_

 _._

 _Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, las flores, la nieve y el hielo…_

 _Escucha el flujo del tiempo, es nuestra canción_

 _Ode to time (del juego "Love Nikki)_

 _._

Maria Barbara volvió a mirar hacia la ventana: allí no había nadie. No obstante no podía evitar sentirse observada. Su corazonada no era errada: desde las ventanas de las aulas, algunos estudiantes de los cursos inferiores la estaban espiando. Era claro que no estaban acostumbrados a ver mujeres allí y ella les resultaba toda una novedad. Con delicadeza, Maria se acomodó un mechón rebelde dentro del sombrero y les dedicó este gesto mirándolos directamente, lo que despertó una sonrisa en los jóvenes. Es más, estaba segura que escuchó un suspiro inmediatamente antes de la reprimenda del profesor Wirklich.

—¡Ey! ¡¿No tienen nada que estudiar que están de curiosos en medio de las clases?! —reprendió el docente a los muchachos.

—¡Profesor! ¡Qué bueno que se nos une! —exclamó el padre Ismael, acercándose a la pareja. —La señorita Alesmeier nos ha honrado con su presencia y con su generosidad. Gracias a ella podremos hacer las reparaciones en los palcos de la capilla.

—Oh, es lo menos que puedo hacer, padre —contestó la dama. —La escuela de música es parte del patrimonio cultural de nuestra amada ciudad, así que cuando mi hermano me comentó sobre esos inconvenientes, no dudé en acercarme a conocer los detalles.

—¡Oh, ojalá todas las damas fueran tan buenas cristianas como usted! Siento decir que no podremos conversar más por hoy. Debo retirarme a preparar la misa, pero la dejo en compañía del profesor. ¿Por qué no le muestra el jardín junto a la capilla? A pesar del invierno, las rosas conservan su verdor.

El sacerdote se retiró raudamente ante la mirada molesta de Wirklich y la actitud complaciente de la dama. Ambos comienzan a caminar entre los rosales, alejándose de la ventana maldita.

—Apenas Julius me comentó lo sucedido, comprendí que era necesario prestar nuestra ayuda. Después de todo, mi hermano es alumno del colegio y no sería correcto permanecer indiferente...

Wirklich exhaló un frío suspiro, odiaba el sistema de donaciones porque era como invitar a extraños a decidir sobre la escuela Pero también sabía que era necesario para mantener tantos gastos fijos además de los becarios.

—...aunque a diferencia de la señora Kippenberg no considero que nuestra ayuda debiese ser retribuida en alguna especie de privilegio hacia mi hermano. Es más, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí… me hubiera gustado conversar de esto en la fiesta, pero no nos fue posible.

—Perdón, no le pregunté por su salud. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien… bajé apenas me repuse. Sólo fue el cansancio. No se preocupe profesor, no soy de esas mujeres que rehúyen de sus obligaciones fingiendo enfermedad...

Wirklich sonrió levemente mientras le daba una pitada a su pipa. A pesar de no responder nada, entendía que se refería la mujer.

—...por suerte en la fiesta pude conocer a ese muchacho pupilo suyo, Isaac. Mi hermano y él se han hecho amigos... es claro que ese joven no sólo lo ve como su maestro sino como su modelo a seguir.

—Isaac perdió a sus padres hace muy poco tiempo y quedó sólo con su hermana. Como todo joven en su situación, necesita alguien que lo guíe… pero, sí lo tomé bajo mi protección, es porque tiene sus propios méritos.

—Es verdad, la juventud es hermosa con su ímpetu pero también nos lleva a cometer errores de juicio. Lo veo en Julius. Mi hermano también es un muchacho lleno de vitalidad pero apresurado en sus juicios y decisiones. A pesar de que ahora sea el heredero de la familia, no siempre ha sido así. Su madre no era una mujer precisamente rica y ha hecho lo posible por cuidarlo, aunque no ha contado con muchos medios… ni materiales ni simbólicos.

—Vaya… parece que a pesar de todo, su propósito sí era hablarme de su hermano.

—No puedo evitarlo, es el más pequeño y creo es mi debilidad por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿A pesar de conocerlo hace poco tiempo como usted dice?

—El tiempo es sólo una circunstancia, profesor. Nada de eso importa a los sentimientos.

—Eso es cierto.

—Bueno, lo que en verdad quería pedirle es que se mantenga atento a las necesidades de los muchachos, sobre todo a Isaac. Yo no tengo el nivel de confianza para hablar de él de cuestiones más personales. Hay muchos temas que son cosas de caballeros y tampoco podría hacerlo nada aunque lo propusiera. Con respecto a lo material, sí le ofrezco mi colaboración… así que si hay algún problema, por favor hágamelo saber. Sólo le pido no le mencione esta conversación...

—¿Por qué no? No todo el tiempo aparecen mecenas...

—Porque como le he dicho, no pretendo un reconocimiento público. Sólo deseo ayudarlo porque es lo que dicta mi corazón. Además, podría herir sus sentimientos si lo mal interpreta.

La campanas de la capilla marcan el llamado a la misa.

—Bueno, después de todo el tiempo no es tangible pero se percibe —murmuró Wirklich apagando su pipa. —Temo que también debo marcharme...

—Claro, yo también regreso a mi hogar. Sólo téngame al tanto de lo que hablamos… ya sabe cómo encontrarme.

—Por supuesto.

Wirklich observó a la mujer del vestido bordó marcharse por el sendero del jardín que conduce a la calle. Prontamente su figura se le hizo difusa entre los rosales del mismo color del vestido de la dama. Levantó la mirada hacia el edificio del colegio, y descubrió que él también era observado, no por sus alumnos sino por el director.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Julius era un muchacho, mejor dicho, una muchacha aún joven pero consideraba que a sus dieciséis entendía bastantes cosas del mundo. Sin embargo, una que no terminaba de comprender era la lógica detrás de los matrimonios y sus comportamientos. Apenas la señora Netker vio que su esposo estaba muy amigablemente tomando té con aquel irrespetuoso muchacho de los Alesmeier, puso el grito en el cielo. De allí empezaron una serie de exclamaciones nada felices que no versaban tanto sobre el joven invitado sino sobre el mismo dueño de casa. Éste, en cambio, más bien se reía y por lo bajo lanzaba alguna contestación aparentemente inofensiva, pero que contenía un indudable tono irónico. En su cabeza no podía evitar imaginarlos como aquel número del circo, donde una doncella le tira cuchillos a un pobre muchacho que los resistía sin el menor movimiento. En aquella escena, Julius estaba simplemente de espectadora. Deseaba irse, pero al parecer aunque era el motivo de la pelea, nadie reparaba en ella. Ni siquiera Kristen, que limpiaba el salón contiguo sin hacerle caso a sus patrones. En un momento la mujer, agotada por el viaje y la discusión, se sentó sobre una silla de madera y sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor, simplemente preguntó:

—¿Sabes el escándalo que se va armar si la señora Kipperberg se entera?

—¿Y por qué se iría a enterar? ¿Se lo vas a contar tú, Margaret? ¿Julius? ¿Kristen, se lo vas a contar tú, muchacha? No, no veo que nadie vaya a decir nada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Esto es Regensburg! ¡Todos saben la vida de todos!

—Yo creo que mejor me voy marchando… —murmuró Julius mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia el recibidor.

—Exageras, como siempre… ¡Ah, ah, muchacho! ¡Espera un momento que te acompaño!

Ante la mirada aún cargada de enojo de su esposa, el señor Netker se levantó de su estudio y se encaminó a la salida. Kristen le trajo a la visita su saco y bufanda mientras el dueño de casa hablaba de su encargo…

—Por lo de la caja no te preocupes, seguro es la cinta… dame unos días y te lo envío a tu casa. Y con respecto a lo otro, ten… —le entregó una tarjeta. —Este es mi yerno, trabaja con mi hijo en la oficina aduanera, seguro va a tener algún trabajo para ti si de verdad te interesa el tema de la naviera… diles que vas de mi parte y asunto arreglado.

—¿Seguro no le va a generar conflicto con su esposa? —preguntó, sabiendo lo estúpida que sonaba ante lo evidente.

—Claro que sí, pero perro que ladra no muerde… además, después de cincuenta años de casados no va a venir a marcharse ahora, ¡y si lo hace tampoco pienso hacerme problema jaja! —respondió, dándole una palmada que casi lo empuja al suelo. —¡Así que si andas de novio, piénsatelo dos veces antes de comprometerte jaja!

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Mientras tanto, Gertrud hacía las compras y aprovechó el momento para visitar el puesto de Friederike. Antes de que llegase, un muchacho rubio se había llevado todas las papas, así que la vendedora tenía tiempo de conversar acerca de las novedades de la joven de trenzas. Dichas noticias giraban en torno a los planes de la señorita Alesmeier para con su criada.

—Y entonces la señorita Maria Barbara dice que ella me va a enseñar todas esas cosas…

—¡Qué suerte Gertrud! —exclamó la joven rubia. —¡Me alegro mucho por tí!

—Sí… aunque la verdad temo defraudarla. Soy muy mala para el recitado, y la verdad casi no me puedo acordar las lecciones de historia. Menos las de geografía… creo que no sirvo para este tipo de cosas.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tienes una gran oportunidad delante tuyo! Ojalá yo tuviera mi propia escuela privada… antes de que murieran mis padres, mi mamá era la que me enseñaba cosas. Incluso llegué a mandar mi exámen de admisión al bachillerato. No es que sepa mucho, pero si quieres puedo tratar de ayudarte. Aprovecha que tienes la oportunidad, amiga.

Gertrud miró a su amiga. Ciertamente podía imaginarse a Friederike en alguna de esas elegantes reuniones de estudiantes… sin duda una muchacha con aire tan distinguido se adaptaría mejor que ella.

—¿Y no te gustaria ir a una escuela?

—Pues claro… pero la realidad es que no hay dinero para mantener a dos estudiantes en la familia. Yo deseo que sea mi hermano el que triunfe, además fue lo que le prometí a mis padres...

La muchacha de las trenzas calló. Por dentro pensó que tampoco Frederick tenía suficientemente suerte. Si hubiese nacido varón, tal vez ella podría haber ido a una escuela como su hermano. Pero, posiblemente lo que esperaban sus padres es que pudiera casarse con algún hombre bueno que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella. Aunque le entristecía pensar en eso, seguramente Julius sería un buen hombre para su amiga. Al lado del señorito Alesmeier, una mujer solamente podría ser dichosa.

—...pero nunca es tarde para aprender cosas. Mira, mi mamá tenía algunas revistas de poesía en casa y los libros que me quedaron del exámen. Si lo deseas te puedo explicar lo que sé. ¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad! Si Dios la pone en tu camino, es porque puedes lograrlo…

—Si, eso haré entonces… —contestó Gertrud, aún con dudas.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Cuando Klaus volvió de sus "vacaciones", se encontró con varias sorpresas. Por un lado, las autoridades del Saink Sebastian en verdad se creyeron eso de que el inexistente señor Sommerschmitt, no lo dejaba volver al colegio por cuestiones religiosas. Lo cual era extraño, porque era el peor de todos los feligreses del colegio, sólo superados por aquellos que falseaban sus apellidos para que se escuchen menos judíos y por aquellos que presentaban apenas la carta de bautismo para dar pocas explicaciones. Por fortuna el director Frensdorf, a diferencia del padre Ismael, estaba más preocupado con que le pagaran las cuotas por adelantado que por la salvación de su cristiano espíritu. Además, era _vox populi_ que si hacías una donación a la cooperadora ya eras candidato al puesto de mejor alumno.

La otra sorpresa fue la reacción del Julius. Muchos de los alumnos menores le tenían mucho aprecio, y de hecho se podría decir que lo admiraban… pero ninguno se había puesto a llorar apenas verlo. En un primer momento pensó que estaría enojado por algo, pero no era el caso. Al parecer lo había extrañado, porque según varias personas le informaron, el joven preguntaba por él a diario. Y tan grande fue su curiosidad, que fue capaz de descubrir el secreto de su identidad. Al principio entró en pánico y lo amenazó, pero después comprendió que no era necesario tanta preocupación de su parte. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse doblemente incómodo… era claro que el muchacho no hablaría, pero al mismo tiempo al descubrir su identidad Julius pasaba a estar en peligro como él… y no se perdonaría si le pasara algo por su culpa. No obstante, dejó de lado esos pensamientos por los que en verdad debía preocuparse para adoptar una actitud más laxa ante sus compañeros de escuela.

—¿Y bien, de que me he perdido en estos días? —preguntó Klaus, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta después de descorchar el vodka que había traído a escondidas de casa de Alraune.

—Pues no mucho… —respondió su compañero del dormitorio estudiantil, Murata. —Estuvimos haciendo repaso toda la maldita semana, y encima con preguntas sorpresa. No te perdiste de nada…

—Pues ya me lo imagino, pero yo me refiero algo más divertido… ¿se volvieron a pelear Alesmeier y Kippenberg? Vi que Julius tuvo que la ridícula idea de cortarse el cabello…

—¡Si, y justo ahora que lo nominamos para ser nuestra Krimhild! —se quejó Fein, el director de la obra, casi al borde de la histeria. — ¡Ackermann, tendrás que pedirle las pelucas a tu hermana la bailarina de nuevo!

—Si, no habrá otro remedio… —respondo un joven de cabello rebelde que le cubría parte del rostro, mientras bebía un trago de la bebida. —Mejor nos movemos rápido con el tema, o no llegaremos al carnaval. ¿No lo crees, Lassen? ¡Lassen!

—¿Eh? —el aludido siquiera volteó la mirada al oir su apellido.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —lo interpeló otro joven, un poco más bajo que los otros y de apellido Schwank. —Has estado como ausente desde que llegaste.

El muchacho rubio no contestó la pregunta de su compañero. Su mente estaba dispersa observando el rosedal de la escuela. Incluso estaba tan distraído que las cenizas de su cigarrillo estaban cayendo sobre el marco de la ventana, dejando su rastro. En su cabeza giraban la imagen de Julius todo el tiempo, y la discusión que tuvieron que le valió una cachetada. A pesar de que logró que volviera a hablarle con la excusa del estudio, sabía la relación había quedado tensa. Después miró las cenizas, y recordó que lo mismo había hecho cuando fue a descansar a la ventana de Orfeo. Por fortuna pudo escapar de allí antes que ocurriera una desgracia mayor. Klaus se levantó de la cama y rodeando con el brazo a su compañero, lo trajo de vuelta frente al calentador de metal, el cual era el epicentro de la reunión.

—Tranquilos muchachos… ¡Ven, anímate un poco! —dijo ofreciéndole un trago de vodka, después de recuperar la botella. —Vamos, si tienes algún problema puedes hablarlo con tus compañeros, ¿verdad muchachos?

—Pues la verdad…

—¿Si? Vamos, dilo con confianza a tu amigo Klaus…

—Que si tuviera algún problema… serían los últimos en enterarse.

Los muchachos estallaron en risas, tanto que retumbaron en las paredes. Preocupado por el ruido, Fein los obligó a mantener la calma.

—¡Bueno ya basta! ¡Son los vocales! Seamos serios por favor. Comenzamos formalmente con las reunión de _La sociedad de los elegantes caballeros de la medianoche._ Están presente en esta reunión Fein, Abraham, presidente en ejercicio y quien les habla; Murata, Thomas es decir nuestro vicepresidente; Ackermann, Rudolph con el cargo de tesorero; Sommerschmitt, Klaus F como primer vocal; Lassen, David como segundo vocal y Schwank, Otto, secretario de actas.

Les recuerdo esta es una reunión interna que nos permitirá delinear el curso a seguir, pero de lo conversado, deberán decidir todos los miembros a través del voto en asamblea general. Señor secretario, lea por favor:

—Orden del día, punto 1: elección de nuevos integrantes. Como saben, se nos han ido varios miembros que se graduaron el año pasado… —explicó Otto Schwank. —Así que tenemos tres puestos vacantes… yo digo elijamos algunos miembros entre los de quinto año…

—Podríamos nominar a Isaac—respondió Ackermann corriéndose el mechón de su ojo. —Aunque recién se haya integrado el año pasado, es el mejor de la clase de piano.

—Me parece bien. Aumentaría el prestigio de nuestra sociedad tener en el futuro un prodigioso pianista —respondió el presidente Fein.

—El problema es que si nominamos a Gotthelf, no podemos nominar a Kippenberg. Es sabido que tienen conflictos de larga data y no podemos permitirnos eso en nuestra sociedad —señaló el secretario Otto.

—Hay que ver que su familia es muy rica y puede servirnos de mucho tenerlo en nuestras filas —observó el vicepresidente Murata.

—Señores, les recuerdo que nuestros estatutos nos obliga a elegir nuestros miembros más allá de su posición económica —intervino Klaus. —Señor secretario, lea el artículo 3 por favor...

—En efecto, el artículo 3 inciso 2 nos recuerda _"observar en nuestros miembros la mejor de las conductas, la cual estará al servicio de la sociedad y los miembros de la escuela en general, privilegiando solamente el talento y la integridad moral libre de cualquier restricción que pudiera ameritar su nacionalidad, religión o posición económica"._

—Tiene razón señor secretario —habló el presidente. —Aun así podemos elegir hasta dos candidatos más. Yo pensé en Robert Müller, de sexto y en Julius Alesmeier, de quinto.

—Müller ha sido compañero mío de clases desde que ingresé a esta escuela -dijo el secretario Schwank. —Apoyo esa moción.

—Yo también la apoyo, igual que la candidatura de Julius —intervino David, más interesado que al inicio de la reunión.

—Si, yo digo que Julius tiene que estar —señaló el tesorero Ackermann. —Su enfrentamiento con Moritz es digno de la historia de esta honorable sociedad. Dado que al entrar Isaac no debemos preocuparnos de Kippenberg, podemos tomarnos esa licencia. Eso nos lleva al punto dos de la orden del día. ¿Cuál es, señor secretario?

—Candidatas a la elección de la novia de la sociedad período 1904-1905. Aunque primero debe estar conformada la sociedad este año, en la sesión pasada estuvimos de acuerdo en analizar ambos temas en conjunto.

—Por lo cual es bueno pensar en candidatos que puedan presentar alguna mujer relacionada… —agregó Klaus—. Recuerden que las reglas de las sociedad exigen que las novias deben tener un grado de familiaridad con algunos de sus miembros.

David rió para sus adentros. Seguramente si supieran que entre los miembros de la sociedad se les iba a colar una dama, posiblemente ganaría la votación por mayoría absoluta.

—Pues... en caso que gane Julius, que por lo que veo será un hecho... —dijo el el vicepresidente Murata. —Me parece que este año Alraune va a perder su corona…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó David. —¿Qué tiene que ver su familia en esto?

—¡Porque la hermana de Julius no es como la mía, está muy guapa! —exclamó Ackermann. Todos, excepto David echaron a reír.

—¿Cual hermana? —preguntó Klaus haciéndose el distraído. Él conocía a Maria Barbara, la había visto en la casa de Julius la noche que lo tuvo escondido, pero no podía delatarse.

—Yo conocí a una hermana de Julius en la fiesta que dio en su casa… —agregó David. —Tenía varios muchachos a su alrededor...

—¿Pudiste conversar? ¿Y qué te pareció? —inquirió el presidente Fein.

—Pues, no pude más que saludarla pero… —comenzó a relatar David sin demasiado interés—...era una rubia de cabello largo rizado… Buenas tetas, pero demasiado diva para mi gusto. Hablaba ella todo el tiempo y echó a un invitado por no sé qué cosa que el tipo dijo… una verdadera zorra.

—¿Rubia? ¡Pero si la mujer que estaba hablando con el profesor tiene el cabello negro! —exclamó Murata. —¿Cómo es que se llama presidente?

El presidente se acomodó los lentes y extrajo un anotador de su bolsillo. Después de buscar algunas notas, informó:

—Maria Barbara Alesmeier, es la mayor de las hermanas Alesmeier e hija del primer matrimonio del jefe de la familia. Tiene 29 años y gracias a la enfermedad de su padre, es quien administra los negocios familiares por el momento. Soltera aún y no se le conoce un pretendiente oficial… ya me gustó.

—Veo has hecho bien su labor, señor presidente -—señaló el vicepresidente.

—Obviamente. Sé la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros y no traicionaría la confianza de los miembros de esta honorable sociedad —dijo satisfecho Fein. —Empecé mis averiguaciones apenas apareció en la escuela. Ah, tú no sabes Klaus porque no estuviste, pero vino la señorita Alesmeier a hablar con el profesor. Yo estaba con los de primer año en el salón oeste y la vi. Llevaba un vestido color bordó a la francesa, y hablaron un largo rato en el jardín.

—¿Cabello negro? Pues ya me gustó —respondió Klaus, disimulando mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo. —Entonces, que se enfrente a Alraune en la elecciones… esto le dará emoción al concurso de este año…

—Si, dicen que hizo una donación a la escuela… —agregó el secretario Schwank. —Pero que le pidió al profesor Wirklich que se mantuviera en secreto… se lo veía nervioso con la presencia de ella. Pero no lo culpo...

—¿Y cómo para que no? Yo también lo estaría con semejante mujer —observó el vicepresidente.

—Pero el profesor está enamorado de su misteriosa Krimhild… —espetó David molesto, aunque sin saber por qué realmente.

—Pues eso puede cambiar. ¿no? O sea, yo no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad así nomás… —dijo el presidente Fein.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Klaus con el entusiasmo que sólo produce una mala idea. —¡Deberíamos nominarlo al profesor Wirklich también como miembro destacado este año! Tenemos que invitar a un docente todos los años así que no se vería sospechoso si le preguntamos acerca de su relación con esta bella mujer… y sino, deberá someterse a las penalidades que establece nuestra sociedad.

—Además, si mal no recuerdo él ya fue miembro de la hermandad en sus épocas de estudiante, así que votemos —dijo Ackermann. —Ey, David, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Si, sí… lo que ustedes digan...

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Ese día, Maria Barbara renegaba desde temprano con los libros contables. Lamentablemente, no disponía del todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse a su objetivo de cambiar la historia y volver con su familia al futuro. Las obligaciones diarias le demandaban mucho tiempo: había vuelto a hacerse cargo de los negocios, ya que de no hacerlo, quedarían en la ruina en semanas… y ni siquiera había calculadora con rollo, así que debía anotar todo a mano. También debía cuidar a su padre, que a pesar de estar recibiendo la medicación que ella misma supervisaba, aún no mostraba gran mejoría. Además se había comprometido con las clases para Gertrud. Por lo tanto, sus "ratos libres" eran escasos. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no debía levantar las sospechas de Annelotte ni de Julius en la casa, lo cual era difícil sabiendo que ambas mujeres estaban en alerta permanente. Por eso, había decidido dedicarse a su plan cuando estuviese lejos del radar de sus hermanas… como en aquel momento en que Annelotte se fue de paseo con uno de sus tantos pretendientes y Julius estaba en la escuela.

Apenas se encontró libre para hacerlo, Maria Barbara abandonó los libros de impuestos y empezó a hurgar en la enorme biblioteca… por fortuna en ese lugar no había cambiado tanto la disposición de las cosas como en el resto de la casa. Súbitamente recordó algo: los diarios de su padre. _"Seguro allí debe haber información importante"_ , pensó. Rápidamente tomó la escalera para buscar en los estantes altos y hurgar en esos libros viejos y polvorientos, por lo cual al sacar el primero se levantó una nube de polvillo que la hizo estornudar, tanto que se tambaleó sobre el pequeño peldaño donde estaba parada. En aquel momento entró Gertrud, dispuesta a asear la sala.

—¡Señorita! ¡¿Que está haciendo?! ¡Se puede caer!

—Yo… ¡Cof, cof! —la nube de tierra la obligó a bajarse rápidamente, sin poder cumplir su cometido.

—Señorita, esos libros están muy polvorientos, no debería estar usted haciendo esto.

—No te preocupes, Gertrud… sólo estaba buscando libros para leer y de paso que nos sirvan para tus lecturas…. Sólo fue mi torpeza… de todos modos son cosas muy viejas…

—Iba a limpiar las alfombras, pero si lo desea puedo ocuparme primero de esto...

—¡No! Quiero decir… esto está muy alto, se lo pediremos al mayordomo que lo haga… Hay algunos de contabilidad en el anaquel de abajo, mejor busca eso...

—Por supuesto —dijo la muchacha retirando la escalera. —Se asustó cuando entré…

—Es que... pensé que eras mi hermana… pero es algo tonto, ella nunca le interesó la vida de libros, y sin padre manejando las cosas no creo tenga motivos para venir aquí… ¿Y Julius?

—Aún no vuelve de la escuela… dijo que hoy tenía ensayo por lo de la obra de Carnaval…

—¿Y Jacob? ¿Salió con mi hermana?

—No… está en el jardín, ¿necesita que lo llame?

—No… aunque pensándolo bien... dile que traiga el carro —respondió, pensando rápidamente en un nuevo plan.

—Muy bien, de paso voy a aprovechar a ventilar un poco abriendo las ventanas. A pesar del frío hay buen sol.

—Sí, sí… buena idea… yo… en todo caso, mejor buscaré algún título nuevo en la librería… ¡No te preocupes si no puedes hacerlo! ¡Y no se te ocurra subirte al banco, es inestable! ¡Volveré en un rato!

Mientras Gertrud iba a buscar al cochero, Maria corrió a cambiarse a su ropa de calle y salir rápidamente. Tenía que aprovechar la ausencia de Annelotte para poder buscar lo que necesitaba. Odiaba tener que pedirle algo a Jacob, de hecho prefería caminar o conducirse de cualquier otro modo en que no lo necesitara. Pero ya iban demasiadas veces que salía y tomaba un carro particular… algo que en su juventud jamás había hecho y podía ser visto como una conducta extraña.

En medio hora, ya estaban del otro lado de la ciudad. Por fortuna, la geografía de la medieval Regensburg no había cambiado demasiado a través de los años. Una vez había ido con David por esa zona y le había señalado un negocio, el cual era según él el principal distribuidor de libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Se trataba de un local tan pequeño como cargado de libros, pero reconoció al librero como él mismo al que le habían comprado en esa oportunidad. Por una vez, uno de sus recuerdos del futuro le servían para manejarse en toda aquella incertidumbre.

Después de avisarle a Jacob que demoraría y fuese a estacionar a otra parte, entró en la librería. Con cuidado se condujo por los estrechos pasillos del local. Lo cierto es que no estaba muy ordenado, y había que fijarse en las mesas lo que había ya que ni el mismo dueño conocía con exactitud la oferta de su negocio. Con curiosidad empezó a revolver los títulos. Encontró una edición de _"Estudio en escarlata"_ que parecía reciente. Quizás debía guardarla y con los años ver si había aumentado su valor.

Dentro de los libros de ciencia ficción, abundaban las novelas de Julio Verne, uno de los escritores favoritos de su marido. El tema es que el autor era muy prolífico, y tenía que encontrar aquellos que hablaran específicamente de viajar en el tiempo. El dueño le había dicho que en la sección fantasía también podía encontrar algo. No tuvo demasiada suerte, excepto con un libro de grandes mitos griegos para principiantes a muy buen precio. Aunque eran sencillos los relatos, eran ideales para que su empleada pudiera practicar lectura en voz alta. Volviendo hacia la sección de ciencia ficción, y después de toparse con tres versiones de Frankenstein, una en francés y otra en alemán, dió con una edición deslucida en inglés, que en nada parecía hacer honor a uno de los escritores norteamericanos más famosos del siglo XX: _"Un yankee en la corte del rey Arturo"_ , de Mark Twain. Aunque dudaba de su posibilidad de aclarar dudas, consideró que lo mejor era tratar de ver la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

Inmediatamente, otra portada de cuero llamó su atención. El título, en letras doradas rezaba: _"La máquina del tiempo"_ , de H.G. Wells. Inmediatamente lo abrió y leyó las primeras páginas. En ella había un diálogo entre unos hombres en un club de caballeros. Al leerlo, recordó aquel radioteatro que había captado el interés de su esposo la noche del accidente. Aunque no pudo encontrar el precio, juzgó que sería sumamente importante para su investigación. Lo tomó junto con otras revistas de la sección de "ciencias", aunque dudaba de su verdadera utilidad. Había insistido con el librero en encontrar algún tipo de material acerca de Albert Einstein, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Al parecer, no había publicado ninguno de sus avances todavía en materia de la teoría de la relatividad y no era demasiado conocido por el gran público. Finalmente llegó a la sección de los policiales, y para disimular su marcado interés por las ciencias, tomó los tres primeros títulos que encontró y los agregó a su compra.

En un descuido, Maria chocó su falda contra la espalda de un caballero y varios libros fueron directamente hacia el suelo. Con prisa se agachó a recogerlos, a pesar de que el joven deseaba impedírselo.

—¡Señorita, no se moleste! ¡No toque esto, se va a ensuciar su vestido! —exclamó el muchacho con el que imprudentemente la mujer había chocado. Inmediatamente recogió los libros y los puso en la mesa.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Le pido disculpas por mi torpeza —David se disculpó, ofreciendo su mano a la dama para que pueda incorporarse.

Maria se quedó sin aliento apenas verlo, y fue incapaz de responder a las preguntas del muchacho. Una vez más lo tenía cara a cara, y esta vez pudo observarlo con detalle. Traía el cabello algo más largo, pero igual de desparejo. Un abrigo cubría su traje de escuela, que pobremente ayudaba a disimular su delgadez. Aún así no podía dejar de mostrar su rebeldía, con una corbata poco apropiada para un uniforme escolar. No había dudas de que ya de joven tenía apariencia de dandy. Incapaz de no ruborizarse por la presencia de aquel hombre tan significativo para ella, simplemente atinó a interponer su mano a cualquier intento de ayuda e incorporarse.

En silencio y a riesgo de parecer descortés, se dirigió a otro extremo de la tienda a pagar presurosamente. Con gestos le indicó al librero que le cobrase, mientras hacía todo lo posible para no llamar la atención y salir diligentemente. El joven se alejó de donde estaba y se concentró en la mesa de clásicos, sin prestarle atención. Maria pagó la compra y tomó los libros. Sin más, ya se marchaba. Pero…

—¡Señorita! —la voz del joven la obligó a detener sus pasos. —¡Se olvida..!

Dicen que la desgracia de Orfeo, no fue el intentar salvar a Eurídice de las frías sombras del inframundo, sino darse vuelta confiadamente para ver el rostro de su amada cuando aún no pasaba el peligro. Algunos dicen que fue una trampa del mismo Hades, que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir el trato y rebajarse ante un simple ser humano. Otros creen que fue la misma impericia de Orfeo, que creyó vanamente vencer a las moiras, que regían el destino de los mortales. Sea como sea, el destino se presentó fatal a la hora del desenlace.

—¿Sí? —murmuró ella, al tiempo que giraba su rostro buscando a su interlocutor.

El joven y Maria Barbara cruzaron sus miradas frente a frente. David reconoció aquel bello rostro con cabello azabache y ojos de cervatillo, al cual pudo unir a la voz que había escuchado en la escuela cuando se había asomado imprudentemente por la ventana. También, a su mente volvió el recuerdo de la dama en la tarde de la fiesta, murmurando algo por entonces inteligible, como las musas cuando inspiraban a algún poeta. En aquel momento pensó que era simplemente una fantasía suya. Pero al verla nuevamente, algo le decía que aunque fuese absurdo e imposible, había estado en lo cierto. O al menos eso le decía su corazón. Tomando la cartera del mostrador, se acercó hasta la mujer y se la ofreció.

—Tenga, señorita… se olvidaba su cartera...

—G-gracias… —respondió, temblando.

—¡Eres tú! —exclamó al oír nuevamente su voz. —Quiero decir, es usted… ¿Usted es la hermana de Julius Alesmeier, verdad?

—Si, es mi hermano menor —contestó, con voz más pausada.

—Mi nombre es David Lassen. Tal vez no me recuerde, pero estuve en la reunión en su casa. Soy compañero de colegio de su hermano —dijo, tomando su mano para tratar de besarla. Bruscamente, Maria retiró el brazo. Sentía que si su piel rozaba apenas unos centímetros la del joven, no podría contener el deseo de entregarse a sus brazos. —¿Se encuentra mejor? Digo, aquella vez parecía no sentirse bien…

—Sí… sólo fue un mareo sin importancia. No se preocupe. Si me disculpa...

—¡Espere! —David impidió el paso de la mujer. —Quiero decir… No pude evitar notar su interés por los libros de ciencia ficción. Una afición interesante en una mujer.

—Claro… como soy una mujer, no puedo interesarme en algunas cosas, ¿verdad? —respondió, con una pizca de fastidio. Al parecer, David no podía dejar de ser quien es, y tenía que hacer algún comentario desubicado que lo arruinara todo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —el muchacho se ruborizó. Su intención estaba lejos de faltarle el respeto. —¡Es decir…! Simplemente, no conozco muchos aficionados en general. ¿Busca sobre algún tema en particular? Si lo desea puedo recomendarle algún otro título.

—Sólo es curiosidad. Leer algo para matar el rato. Le agradezco, joven Lassen —respondió ella, de modo seco. —Mi cochero me espera, así que si no me obstaculiza el paso...

—Por supuesto. Que disfrute su lectura, señorita Alesmeier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al mismo tiempo, Julius llegaba a su casa después de la hora del almuerzo. Había salido de clases más tarde, pues todo aquello del Carnaval llevaba muchos preparativos. Primero pensó en decirle a su madre que dieran una vuelta por los jardines, pero la encontró ocupándose de su padre y al llegar no le prestó demasiada atención. En la casa no se encontraba ninguna de sus hermanas. En Annelotte no era extraño, pues sus numerosos pretendientes siempre la invitaban a algún evento. Pero últimamente su hermana mayor hacía lo mismo. Y esta vez se había llevado a Jacob. _"Seguramente fue a la reunión de las damas de beneficencia o algo así",_ pensó, mientras ingresaba a su cuarto y se arrojaba sobre la cama. En aquellas circunstancias agradecía que todos pensaran que fuera un hombre, así no tenía que dedicarse a esas tonterías femeninas… aunque eso tampoco era una garantía. Esa mañana había tenido que presenciar cómo David le intentaba dar una lección de madurez que él mismo debía tomar con su pobre pedido de disculpas. Pedido que al final Julius había concedido… aunque la actitud del muchacho le había parecido una bobería. Pero si era por muchachos sin criterio estaba Klaus. Aunque al fin había vuelto, conocer aquellas cuestiones de su pasado la preocupaban sobremanera. No es que le preocupara que fuera un exiliado ruso, sino los peligros que probablemente aún corría en Alemania. Ahora comprendía mejor su vínculo con Alraune, pero lejos de tranquilizarla, sólo aumentaba la distancia entre ambos. Contra una novia se puede ir, contra la viuda de un hermano muerto… habría que ver. Ese pensamiento le corroía el corazón, incluso más que sus sentimientos de culpa acerca de lo ocurrido con el Dr. Jahn.

Furtivamente dirigió su vista hacia el ala del jardín donde había ocultado el cuerpo del médico… la aterraba pensar que alguien pudiera realmente tener el cuchillo. _"No, no debes mostrarte débil o te van a despedazar en esta casa. Y ya es muy tarde para volver atrás"._

Julius desechó rápidamente todos aquellos pensamientos… era extraño pensar que temas tan contrapuestos como el amor y la muerte, pudieran generarle igual de malestar. Se supone el amor debía ser un hecho feliz… ¿Sería porque se trataba de ella, que había perdido el derecho de amar y ser amada a raíz de sus actos? ¿O quizás era la ventana, ejerciendo su maldición?

Abrumada por todas aquellas ideas, la joven se cambió a sus ropas de la tarde. Se vistió con su traje marrón chocolate, lo más cerca que estaría del vestido del mismo color que había deseado comprar antes de la Navidad. Ahora, esas cuestiones parecían banales. Luego se miró al espejo con su nuevo corte de cabello: no sólo la hacía verse más masculina, sino más madura. _"Me servirá para cuando tengo que hablar con los hijos de Netker por nuestros negocios portuarios"_ , pensó mientras se peinaba con la mano.

Luego abandonó su cuarto y se dirigió a la planta baja, entrando a la biblioteca. Allí se encontraba Gertrud con el aseo. Claramente había extraído libros de la biblioteca, ya que se encontraban apilados a un costado. La joven se sobresaltó al ver al dueño de la casa entrar.

—¡Señorito Julius! —exclamó, dando un salto para atrás y tirando los libros arriba del escritorio.

—Calma, no quise asustarte —respondió la joven rubia, mientras se inclinaba a tomar algunos ejemplares. Al hacerlo, advirtió que eran de contabilidad y matemáticas.

—¡No se moleste, señorito Julius! ¡No por mi torpeza!

—Calma. Fui yo el que entré sin avisar… ¿Estás aireando los libros? Quizás deberías esperar más a la primavera…

—No son para mí. Es decir, sí lo son pero... su hermana me dijo que debía buscarlos… para que los lea. Dijo que me daría lecciones… ¡achis! algunas lecciones…

—Ah, es cierto. Están con el tema de las clases… ¿y cómo vas con eso?

Gertrud tartamudeó; no quería parecer desagradecida con la señorita Maria Barbara y con el señorito, pero en el fondo estaba llena de miedos. Julius abrió uno de los libros, al parecer era de economía. En ellos encontró las primeras páginas marcada con las iniciales de su hermana y una anotación en francés.

—B-bien… es decir, me costó trabajo encontrarlos. Eran de su hermana cuando iba a estudiar.

—¿Mi hermana fue a la universidad? No sabía… —murmuró Julius e hizo un silencio prolongado. Estaba al tanto que últimamente las mujeres estaban tratando de ser admitidas en las academias, pero que aún era algo muy difícil. Una de las razones con las que su madre la había convencido de aceptar una vida como varón, era la posibilidad de entrar en la escuela de música. Quizás en ciudades modernas como París o Viena, una chica podría ir a un colegio… pero no en un lugar tan conservador como Regensburg. No era extraño que su hermana quisiera abrirse camino, ¿pero dónde admitirán mujeres?.

—¿Pero en Regensburg hay alumnas mujeres en la universidad? Nunca supe de una…

—Bueno, aquí no. En realidad la señorita aplicó a varias universidades, y fue tomada en una de Francia, la surbu… la soborno…

—La _Sourbone_ … —respondió Julius aguantando de reírse. —Es la universidad más importante de París. Entonces, ¿mi hermana fue a estudiar leyes a Francia?

—Oh, no. En realidad estudiaba economía.

—¡Vaya! Aunque no me extraña… ¡con lo amarreta que es! —río Julius, aunque su interlocutora no le encontró la gracia. —¿Y cuánto vivió en Francia?

—Pues… en realidad fue por poco tiempo… más o menos medio año. Y eso que la señorita se había esforzado mucho en su exámen de admisión. Pero después enfermó la señora Alesmeier… es decir, la primera señora, la madre de la señorita Maria Barbara, desmejoró su salud y tuvo que volver. Como hija mujer era su deber cuidar a su madre enferma…

Julius frunció el ceño. No le cerraban las cuentas y además le parecía extraño. Conocía la tradición que obligaba a permanecer soltera a una hija hasta que sus padres fallecieran… pero incluso siendo así ese papel le correspondía a Annelotte, que era la hija menor, nunca a la mayor. Además, en aquel momento no conocían de su propia existencia, así que la heredera era Maria… todo en verdad era muy extraño.

—¿Pero qué dolencia tenía la esposa de mi padre? —preguntó la joven rubia. —¿Qué era tan grave que no pudiera cuidarla el personal de esta casa?

—La señora Franziska era una mujer muy delicada de la sangre. Tenía la enfermedad dulce. Sufría constantes desmayos y debía guardar mucho reposo… Igual yo no sé mucho más, era muy chica en ese entonces. Aunque… una vez la señora dijo que…

La conversación fue interrumpida por Annelotte.

—¡Vaya Gertrud! Te noto muy hacendosa hoy… y a ti muy animado Julius que hablas tanto.

—Tengo mis momentos como ves… y de hecho ya no tengo más porque debo hacer cosas en el centro. ¡Ahí le dejo tus saludos a Friederike! —contestó la rubia, marchándose con un falso apuro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aún afectada por la sorpresa que supuso encontrarse nuevamente a David, Maria logró llegar de nuevo al carruaje estacionado en la plaza del mercado. Abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó allí, tratando que el corazón dejara de saltar dentro de su propio pecho. Tenía ganas de abofetearse a sí misma: en la primer oportunidad que se le presentaba de ver a David frente a frente, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue reaccionar con molestia. Sus comentarios incómodos eran habituales en él y ella ni siquiera solía reaccionar, ¿por qué justo hacerlo ahora? Y lo peor de todo, es que había sido muy injusta con él, que se había mostrado de forma totalmente respetuosa con ella. Ahora iba a pensar que era una maleducada… o peor, lo que solían decir de ella: una solterona gruñona. ¿¡Pero qué diablos se estaba preocupando por eso!? ¡Ni que no hubiera temas más importantes, como por ejemplo de que no debía entrar en contacto con él en aquella época! ¡O que hay una venganza contra los suyos en marcha que podría asesinar a su hermana en cualquier momento! Eso sin mencionar el pequeño detalle del esqueleto en el jardín. ¡Ahora todo se había complicado! Y lo peor, era exclusivamente por su culpa.

Después de un largo rato de serenar sus nervios, Maria Barbara se dio cuenta que seguía estando sola en el carro. Le había dicho a Jacob que se tomara su tiempo porque no pensaba volver demasiado pronto. Sin embargo la hora pasaba y el cochero no volvía. En un principio fue un alivio para ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era buena señal. En otro momento se lo hubiera atribuido a la mala fama que el hombre tenía en el servicio y que lo vinculaba a la barra de un bar. Pero después cayó en la cuenta de que esas ausencias nada tenían que ver con el vicio, sino con el plan para acabar con los Alesmeier.

Decidida a actuar, la mujer descendió dispuesta a seguirle la pista. Olvidando toda la prudencia, incluso el peligro que significaba encontrarse con su futuro esposo, comenzó a caminar a paso veloz y volvió a pasar por el frente de la librería. Caminó algunas cuadras más, pero pronto advirtió que no tenía ni idea en dónde podría encontrarse el cochero. Nuevamente alguien la detuvo, pero desde el vidrio de una cafetería.

—¡Julius! —exclamó Maria Barbara, agitada al ver que su hermana le hacía señas para que la esperara. —¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven del traje color chocolate salió a la calle. A Maria le vino el recuerdo de la Julius de sus últimos años, que, a pesar de su estado emocional, vestía con una elegancia que a un hombre le costaba imitar. Por ejemplo aquella piel sobre la solapa, o aquel prendedor en la corbata… la hacían verse femenina de un modo al que la gente del período _edwardiano_ aún no acostumbraba a ver.

—Vine a dar una vuelta al mercado y comprarle frutas a la hermana de Isaac. Pero al parecer ya había vendido todo… así que iba a tomar un chocolate antes de volver. ¿Y tú? Te ves agitada... ¿Por qué no está Jacob contigo?

Maria no supo cómo responder. Un frío recorrió su espalda pensando en que preguntaría el real motivo de sus nervios, pero la voz de unas jovencitas las interrumpieron.

—¡Mira Katharina! Es el joven Julius y la señorita Maria Barbara… —murmuró una muchacha alta de cabello castaño, firmemente atado por una gran capelina.

—¡Es verdad! Vamos a saludarlos… —exclamó otra joven de larguísimo cabello negro.

—Claro que no… apenas si los conozco… más después de la vergüenza que les hizo pasar mi hermano en su casa. No creo poder enfrentarlos.

—Tonterias, verás que no son esa clase de personas… —la muchacha tomó del brazo a su amiga y se lanzó a correr ante las Alesmeier. —¡Señorita Maria Barbara! Soy yo, Katharina, la hija de los Von Brenner… hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿me recuerda?

Maria volteó a ver a la muchacha de largo vestido de encaje y sombrilla… parece increíble que se trata de la misma enfermera de corte _bob_ que comía bombones y tomaba una copa de licor mientras chismeaban sobre alguno de sus pretendientes…

—Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo… —respondió Maria, con una sonrisa.

—¿Se acuerdan de mi amiga? Marthe, la hija mayor de la viuda Kippenberg.

—B-buenos días, joven Alesmeier —la muchacha inclinó su cabeza en un gesto donde se mezclaba tanto timidez como vergüenza.

—Estábamos por tomar una merienda aquí en _Die Flieder_. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

—En realidad nosotras…¡Nosotros! ¡Es decir, mi hermano y yo debemos ir… !

—Pues la verdad pensaba en hacer lo mismo. Está haciendo frío y olvidé mis guantes. —respondió Julius, en un giro que sorprendió a todas. —Ya reservé la mesa, será un placer compartirla con ustedes.

Finalmente, las mujeres se sentaron en la confitería. La hermana de Moritz se veía nerviosa y tomaba en silencio su té, pero Katharina estaba encantada con la situación, incluso Julius parecía feliz. La pequeña Brenner expresó su deseo de comenzar a estudiar piano, pero que deseaba tener un maestro que tuviera una mirada abierta sobre la música por lo que había pensado en Julius. Esta explicó que no se sentía capacitado en dar clases a una alumna, pero que le parecía tener a la persona correcta para ese encargo.

Si bien el ambiente era cordial, Maria Barbara estaba lejos de sentirse tranquila. A pesar de haber olvidado muchas cosas de su pasado, estaba muy segura de que ese encuentro no había ocurrido… Además, ¿qué hacía la muchacha de los Kippenberg con ellas? Jamás habían sido amigas, y menos en esos momentos. ¿Y por qué se había ido aquella tarde de la fiesta con David? No había tenido tiempo para reparar en ello, pero lo cierto es que no le gustaba para nada esta nueva situación.

Contrariamente, Julius sí parecía interesada en la hermana de Moritz y al ver que la joven apenas había dicho palabra, preguntó.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Marthe? Su salud fue motivo de preocupación entre mis invitados….

—¡No se preocupe joven Julius! Sólo fue un mareo… —dijo la muchacha con respiración visiblemente agitada. —¡Le pido perdón por las molestias que le causé!

—No hay problema. Mi hermana también se sintió indispuesta aquel día. Son cosas que pueden pasar.

—Es que Marthe es un muy proclive a los desmayos. —interrumpió Katharina. —Pero ya le dicho que debe llevar consigo siempre una bolsita con hojas de menta para ayudar a su respiración.

Maria Barbara sonrió antes de tomar su té, claramente el camino de su amiga se veía marcado por el deseo de servir a los demás aunque nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, había otros detalles que no tenía calculados...

—Si, eso mismo me ha sugerido su compañero de clases, aquel muchacho delgado que me acompañó hasta casa… el joven David.

—¡Ah, David! Espero se haya portado como es debido, si ha hecho algo incorrecto sólo dígame y lo haré pagar… —contestó Julius, con una seguridad que incomodó a sus interlocutoras.

—¡No, no! ¡Al contrario! En realidad quería enviarle mis agradecimientos… tiene amigos muy simpáticos. Además fue muy educado conmigo. Lo invité a que se quedase a tomar algo, pero me dijo que no faltaría oportunidad…

Maria Bárbara tomó un té de un sorbo y sintió realmente no tener un trago del licor con esa porción de torta. A pesar de no decir palabra, definitivamente no le caía bien esa sospechosa amistad entre aquella joven y David. Julius también notó la incomodidad de su hermana, pero se la atribuyó a la situación extraña por la cual todos se había encontrado. Maria Barbara no era persona de contarle cualquier cosa a extraños ni tampoco lanzar chismes por ahí.

—Señoritas, ha sido un placer compartir este momento pero temo que debo retirarme. Mis estudios de piano necesitan mi atención —dijo el joven levantándose del sillón.

—¡Oh, por supuesto señorito Julius! ¡No quisimos entretenerlo! —exclamó la muchacha Kippenberg. —Estoy segura que pronto escucharemos su música en la orquesta de Regensburg.

—¡Oh, no, no lo creo! —exclamó riéndose Julius. —Entre el deseo desmedido de su hermano de figurar y el talento de mi amigo Isaac, yo sería la última opción.

La joven bajó la cabeza apenada, y era claro que de sus ojos estaban a punto de salir lágrimas.

—¡Joven Julius! ¡Me avergüenza tanto el comportamiento de mi hermano! ¡Usted fue tan amable de invitarnos a su casa y él se comportó tan grosero! ¡Y a pesar de lo que le hizo frente a sus invitados, aceptó nuestra invitación para tomar té! ¡Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que nos disculpe, dígamelo por favor!

Katharina y Maria Barbara intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción. Claramente la muchacha era muy voluble, y poco hábil con el arte de la palabra, y las contestaciones tajantes de Julius no colaboraban.

—Creo… —dijo Maria, incorporándose —que lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que en verdad él no está en estos momentos interesado en su carrera musical. Ustedes saben que nuestro padre está muy grave, y hay mucha responsabilidad sobre los hombros de Julius. Sepan disculpar si su carácter no es el mejor, son muchas cosas en las que debe pensar… ¿no es cierto Julius? —la mirada de reprobación de la mujer fue tan intensa como el tono de disculpas de sus palabras.

—De todos modos, fue un recreo agradable hablar con dos damas tan agradables… mis problemas con el resto de su familia no deben incomodarla, señorita Kippenberg. Quien debe saber disculpar mi falta de roce es usted, las tardes de té no son lo mío. —respondió Julius, besando la mano enguantada de Marthe.

—Como dije, debemos volver a atender a nuestro padre. Katharina, veré lo del tema de tu profesor de piano y me comunicaré contigo. Buenas tardes.

Sin decir más, las hermanas se despidieron en dirección al coche.

—Julius, tienes que tener cuidado con el tono de tus palabras. Constantemente te mete en problemas y… —Maria se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase: era un tanto hipócrita decir eso cuando había reaccionado tan mal en el fortuito encuentro con su amante del futuro.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que le diga que Moritz me cae bien? Además, eras tú la que le salían chispas por los ojos cuando hablaba esa pobre muchacha.

—¿A mi? ¿Y por qué me molestaría algo de esa jovencita?

—¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo, hermana!

—Ideas tuyas… me parece tanto tiempo libre te hace imaginar cosas.

—Pero si… ¡Mira, ahí está Jacob! Parece por fin se dignó a venir a cumplir su trabajo. ¿Me llevas a casa? No tengo ganas de caminar de nuevo…

—Lo haré si dejas de jugar al detective conmigo… y sobre todo si no mencionas nada de esto a Jacob. No me fío de él y te recomiendo tú tampoco lo hagas.

—¿Vas a sancionarlo por su tardanza? A Annelotte no le gustará, estaba molesta porque te fuiste sola con él. No me dijo nada, pero lo noté… sabes que es su favorito.

—Al contrario. Lo mejor es que sea lo que sea que esté haciendo a nuestras espaldas, se confíe y muestre el juego. Luego veremos que decisión tomar.

Julius no agregó nada a las palabras de su hermana. Durante el viaje casi ni intercambiaron palabras. Definitivamente había algo distinto en ella también… pero no deseaba presionarla como el día en que la expuso en la casa en cuanto a sus sentimientos para el profesor. No, ya no cometería ese error dos veces. A pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas, lo único que tenía claro era que no sólo ella tenía secretos en la decadente mansión Alesmeier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Así, y sin poder evitarlo, el tiempo iba pasando en la casa de los Alesmeier. Desde la noche oscura —de esa forma apodó Maria Barbara a la noche del accidente del auto en su diario— había pasado prácticamente mes. La ciudad se preparaba una vez más para recibir el Carnaval. Con el transcurrir de los días, se había vuelto a acostumbrar al paso sordo de las horas y había empezado a pactar con la idea de que si realmente quería llegar a su objetivo, debía manejar su ansiedad y en cambio pensar cómo cambiar aquellos acontecimientos lo suficientemente significativos para dar un resultado. Por eso había armado un calendario y una línea de tiempo donde iba anotando hechos que consideraba importantes, o en los que podría intervenir. Una era la muerte de su padre y la otra el encuentro entre Renate y el Profesor. Pero tristemente, un hecho parecía contradecirse con el otro. Si Renate era viuda, podría casarse con el Profesor Wirklich sin problemas y la venganza de su parte se perdería. Podía forzar a verlos, como ya había intentado… pero para que se casaran su padre debía morir primero. Y la muerte de su padre, si no era un hecho natural, era un asesinato… y la lista de quienes deseaban verlo muerto era muy larga. No, no podía construir su felicidad en base a la destrucción de otros. Por fortuna, la salud de su progenitor parecía progresar… aunque estaba enfermo, recobraba por momentos la lucidez. Esperaba que estuviese lo suficientemente despierto para declarar a Julius heredero de forma pronta. Después ya no importaría lo que pasara, la letra escrita no podía borrarse.

Al tiempo que pensaba estas cosas, Maria hacía lo posible para no pensar en su propio devenir. Para salvar a su familia, debía no pensar en su otra familia… la de su marido y de su hijo pequeño. Y el encuentro con David en la librería le había removido todos esos sentimientos. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Que estaría pasando en esa línea de tiempo —término que había aprendido de su investigación en los libros— mientras ella estaba allí? ¿Habría ya pasado también casi un mes? Si era así a estas alturas su marido debía estarse volviendo loco y Max llorando sin consuelo… Fue entonces que creyó encontrar la solución observando el reloj que pensaba regalarle a su hijo. Lamentablemente, las agujas se habían detenido en el momento del siniestro. ¿Sería entonces, que en realidad no estaba transcurriendo _nada_ de tiempo? Ojalá y fuese el caso. Acarició los rostros de su hijo y su esposo en la foto, y antes de cerrar el reloj, les dio un beso.

En el otro salón, Julius practicaba con su piano. Y por el modo en que hacía sonar las teclas, era evidente que algo le pasaba. Y era extraño, porque esa mañana se había marchado bien al colegio, pero había vuelto sumamente conflictuada. Es más, daba toda la impresión de que había estado llorando escondida en algún lado. Eso sin mencionar que se había cortado el pelo repentinamente, lo cual en las mujeres era una señal de que tenía la necesidad de hacer algún tipo de cambio drástico. Apenas había saludado a su madre, y se había encerrado en el salón a tratar de replicar la melodía de la caja musical que el señor Netker reparó, cosa que no estaba logrando. Súbitamente, corrió el teclado de una sola barrida y apoyó su cara y manos sobre las teclas.

Maria la observaba desde la planta alta. Estaba ante un dilema: si trataba de acercarse a Julius posiblemente revelaría sus planes y no podía darse el lujo de que fracasaran o todos lo lamentarán. Pero al mismo tiempo le negaba a su hermana y también a sí misma, la posibilidad de compartir ese tiempo juntas que la vida les había robado. Ver así a Julius le provocaba una angustia terrible, pues a ella volvía el sentimiento de impotencia que sintió al verla luchar contra su memoria y su locura en sus últimos años. Y ahora, que ella era consciente para entender lo que deseaba decirle, se quedaba allí sin hacer nada. No, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que ser capaz de manejar la situación a pesar de las sospechas que pudiera levantar ante Annelotte o cualquier otra persona. Debía dejarle claro a Julius que podía contar con ella, eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Sólo que era necesario hacerlo con cuidado.

—Pobre piano, ¿qué te hizo para recibir tu ira? —dijo, bajando las escaleras hasta el salón.

—Existir... —murmuró, aunque obviamente se refería a ella misma.

Maria Bárbara sonrió para sí, era obvio que a Julius era incapaz de reprimir sus emociones, casi como ella misma. Sólo que tenían distinta postura de cómo liberar tensiones.

—¿Sabes qué me sirve para cuando me siento mal conmigo misma?

—No sé… ¿ir a la iglesia?

Maria rió, a pesar suyo tenía lógica la forma de pensar de su hermana.

—Bueno, si necesito pensar. Pero yo me refiero a algo más manual, para descargar la energía, ya sabes...

—¿Bordar tapices?

—¡Jajaja! No, tonto. Ir a practicar mi puntería. ¿Sabes manejar armas de largo alcance?

—No...

—Pues esto no puede ser. Eres el próximo cabeza de familia. Vamos a tener que enseñarte. Ven, vamos al club de tiro. ¡Gertrud, busca al mayordomo y dile que traiga mi equipo de caza!

Rato después, las hermanas estaban frente a una de las canchas del club. A pesar del frío, Maria Barbara parecía estar segura de lo que hacía, pues podía cargar su arma incluso con guantes. Julius observaba atenta.

—Primera lección. Un tirador no puede estar gobernado por sus emociones. No tira por tirar. No hace nada hasta que no estudió lo suficientemente el blanco y el ambiente que lo rodea. Esto no es un juego, no es para tomárselo a la liviana. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí —respondió la joven rubia.

—Muy bien, porque esa es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. La de otros y también la tuya. Eso nos lleva a la segunda lección. El arma siempre debe estar perfectamente limpia y aceitada. Cada vez que la vayas a usar, tienes que revisarla previamente. Primero verificas la mirilla, después el gatillo y a lo último cargas la pólvora. ¿Está claro? A ver, dime lo que te acabo de decir…

—Primero la mira y…

Julius detuvo sus palabras, al ver una mujer y un joven que se acercaban. Ella lucía un conjunto de amazona con _bloomers_ , y unas largas botas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. El muchacho llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Saink Sebastian.

—Vaya, vaya. Volvemos a encontrarnos, _herr_ Julius… —dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Alraune… Klaus… —murmuró Julius —¿Qué hacen aquí?

* * *

 _Enero_ _de 20_ _20_

 _¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Por fin llegamos al cuarto capítulo de este fic, como verán se van presentando nuevas variables en la historia ya conocida. Atentos que vendrán cosas más interesantes a medida se acerque el carnaval y las pascuas. Siento haber demorado tanto, en épocas de trabajo y estudio es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir… incluso estuve muy estresada el mes pasado y me enfermé. Lamentablemente cuanto más ocupada una esta, mas se le ocurren cosas para el fic… por ejemplo el nombre del capítulo se me ocurrió porque una profesora del doctorado (una chilena que vino a darnos un curso especial) habló de un grupo chileno que tenía una canción que decía algo del futuro, y mientras googleaba el nombre del grupo me apareció este título que es de Antonio Birabent, y aunque no guarda relación con la trama, era justo el nombre que necesitaba para el capítulo. La cita, en cambio, pertenece a mi juego favorito para móviles (una mezcla de Dress Up con RPG), el Love Nikki, el cual es otro de mis vicios diarios._

 _Mientras estoy cerrando este capítulo (el cual empecé hace meses, pero como me demoré tanto ya perdí toda la ventaja que tenía al inicio del fic) apareció en el grupo la noticia de la entrevista a Ikeda donde cuenta el supuesto desarrollo del final de la vida de los personajes que sobreviven a Orumado._

 _La verdad no puedo dejar de sentirme un poco molesta… hay ciertos cierres a algunos personajes (cof, cof, Vera) que para mí no tienen sentido. Si vas a matar a un personaje en el corto tiempo, pues hazlo y ya. No me creo que le tiemble la mano en ese sentido. Por otro lado no se me hace tan históricamente correcto, si se salvó no va a volver a que la maten y mejor dicho no va a volver a Rusia. Si bien los rusos exiliados esperaban volver de un momento a otro, y por eso no echaban raíces en otros lados, no eran tan ingenuos como no asegurarse de que no los iban a liquidar apenas asomen la cabeza. Incluso, si lo pensamos históricamente, el verdadero Yuzupov escapó en el famoso barco que se llevó a la familia del zar (el lado que sobrevivió) y no pintó nunca más por Rusia… Además, Vera ya no tenía un lugar ni entre los zaristas ni entre los revolucionarios… en fin… estoy molesta porque encima la vieja ni lo define dandole una muerte concreta, directamente tira la piedra y esconde la mano. Para aquellos que no estén a gusto con las declaraciones de Ikeda, pueden leer mi fic "Minor Heaven" que le da un cierre a la vida de Vera como exiliada… y no es por mandarme la parte, pero creo que me salió mejor que a cierta cantante de ópera frustrada. Busquen el link en mi perfil de FF. Net si les interesa leerlo, está completo._

 _Con respecto a lo que decía sobre Maria Barbara y David... ahi si tengo que decir que coincido un poco con su idea. Bueno, bastante… A alguna gente se le hizo raro la idea de que Maria Barbara tuviera un hijo en la historia, más teniendo la edad que tiene. La verdad yo tampoco me la imaginaba en un final de romance "clásico" a esas instancias… de hecho en el presente fic, se menciona que están solamente casados por el civil y eso se debió a hechos estrictamente legales, y que tuvieron más que ver con el hecho de que estaba embarazada de Max y legalmente lo dejaba muy desprotegido con respecto a David, ya que en la época, si bien siempre se pudo anotar a los hijos sin estar casados, la burocracia se volvía compleja en muchos trámites. Hay un fic (que nunca terminé y sólo publiqué algunas páginas) que había empezado sobre MB y David que se llamaba "Yo no me quiero casar, ¿y usted?" que trataba sobre ese episodio de la vida de ellos. En resumen era así: pasan algunos meses de la muerte de Julius y MB está en una enorme depresión, no quiere comer ni vestirse ni nada, se siente culpable, etc. David está preocupado y de algún modo se está cansando de pelear contra la corriente, y aunque MB se da cuenta de que tal vez pierda la paciencia por completo y la deje, no se siente capaz de hacer nada, por eso la noche del funeral le pide que se quede con ella y después lo deja libre (cosa que le molesta más aún a David porque se siente despreciado). Pero, todo cambia cuando de buenas a primeras se anuncia que los vómitos y mareos de MB no se debe a una supuesta enfermedad mortal como ella cree sino a que está embarazada. Cosa que se da cuenta como a los tres cuatro meses de embarazo, porque la muy descuidada creía que tenía la menopausia y por eso no se cuidaba (y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, así que se olvidó por completo). Primero no sabe cómo reaccionar, de hecho mucho no se alegra, pero tiene un sueño con Julius y termina entendiendo que ese niño se lo manda ella para que no esté más triste. De ahí produce su cambio de vida: se corta el pelo, se saca el luto y se viste con ropa de Chanel, y decide disfrutar la vida tal como se lo pidió su hermana (hecho que aparece relatado en este fic, en la escena del capítulo anterior cuando recuerda su conversación con David en 1924)._

 _Finamente le da la noticia a David, él se conmociona bastante, y aunque tampoco había planificado ni casarse ni tener hijos, se emociona y se arrodilla ante ella para pedirle matrimonio, y asegurarle que el hijo de ambos va a venir a una familia. Ella se ríe, le dice que se da cuenta que de verdad la ama y no le contesta nada. Ante la insistencia de este otro, que se pone medio cargoso con lo del casamiento y termina sacando todo su lado conserva con la idea tradicional de familia y bla bla (porque, chicas, ningún hombre es tan libre como dice ser), ella le dice que no ve la necesidad de casarse, que ella ya está por encima de esas cosas y que mientras se amen no tiene necesidad de demostrar nada (ahí coincidiría con la idea de Ikeda). De ahí pasan varias cosas (a regañadientes acepta un casamiento x iglesia mientra sea sin ceremonia, pero los católicos no le toman los papeles a él y entonces ella se pelea con la iglesia y con la sociedad de beneficencia), hasta que el fic termina con el nacimiento de Max y finalmente un día Maria le dice a David que la acompañe que tienen que hacer un trámite, que finalmente es el registro civil, como un año después de que el pibe nació y sólo porque tenían que andar para todos lados juntos porque sin padres casados los trámites se volvían complicados. Fin._

 _Mi verdadero motivo de que estos dos tengan un hijo se debe más a la idea de presentar una continuación de la historia (los fragmentos que ustedes han leído sobre Christabel) y de ser así, necesitaba personajes que le pertenecieran a su generación, y un familiar joven, en este caso un primo que es Max. No creo me de la vida para escribir todas mis ideas pero algunas escenas si. Por ahora sigo con esto. Espero sobre fin de año poder sacar otro capítulo y avanzar más en la trama, pues espero en el próximo capítulo avanzar sobre el Carnaval._

 _No quiero irme sin antes hacer mención a que esta historia ¡cumplió el 6 de enero un año desde su estreno! Este trabajo no sería posible sin la ayuda de_ _Emil y a Only D por su enorme aguante y colaboración c_ _on todo. Este capítulo fue tan difícil que tanto el fanart como la corrección volvieron a ellas de modo express para poder publicar, así que se los dedico a ustedes, la verdad son dos genias, mejores colegas no se puede pedir_ _. ¡Espero este 2020 nos traig lecto mi la posiblidad de encontrarnos más seguido! ¡Nos vemos pronto_ _!_

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
